The Lost Aura Prince
by BannanGodis
Summary: After Ash escaped from his kidnapper he meet Misty. Ash and Misty get to know secrets (Aura) about Ash some he doesen't know (yet) In the beginning will Ash and Misty was young (9-8 years old) but after a while Ash and Misty will be maybe 13-15 years.. Chapter 18 is out! :D (Remember I'm a Swedish Girl.) Just so you know, I was an amateur those first chapters by chapter 9, I star
1. Find a strange boy!

**Hay, this is my first fanfic. So if I'm not good or my storys are just boring tell me. (But remember I'm a Swedish girl and I'm not so good at English.. But I have so many fanfic ideas!, so if my gramma are really bad…)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing  


**Ash ~ 7,5  
Misty ~ 8  
Misty's mom ~ 27**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Find a strange boy!  
Ca.1 ~ in the Middle Ages  
**

It's was a beautiful morning all the kids play outside and have fun but one red hairy little girl sitting alone in her house with her mother and her three bigger sisters. The red hairy girl's name is Misty and she has a hard life. Her father died a year ago, her mother have not so much money and her three big sisters treated Misty some their slave. All boys love her thee big sisters but no one love her or just like her.

Inside a room sat Misty, her room was not so special. She had a bed and a chest where she could put down her clothes. Misty had her hand against the window glass and looking out the window and think about the good time when her dad still live, when all was fine.. but not now.  
_KNOK KNOK KNOK_

"Darling are you alright?" Misty heard a friendly and worried voice.

"Yeah mom I'm alright…"

"Can I come in? So we can talk?"

"Yeah I thik so." I said

Misty's mother went in her room and sat down beside Misty.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked Misty, I took a deep breath..

"Nothing.." Misty know her mother far too well and she knows when I'm lying but you can always try.

"Darling" She said and looked at Misty. "You know you can always talk to me so, what are you think about?"

"Just the good time when… dad.. was here.." Misty said and small tears went down my cheek.

"Misty… I know when your father die.. I know how much you love him but… do you think he want you to sitting in your room all days?" She give me a sad smile.

"I know but.. nobody like me.." and my mother hug me.

"You know it is't true, your familey love you." She said

"I know but I mean… A boy.." My mother hug me harder.

"You just have find the your prince yet." She said and released me and give me a nice smile.

"You have right.." I said and gave her a nice smile too.  
My mom stand up "You know we are really need a lot of apples so I can do your favorite appel pie." She said and looked at me "You want to help me to find appels and help me to bake it too?"  
When she said "apple pie" I jump up and give mom a warm hug and said "Thank you". Misty's mom accept the hug and said "I'll always was here for you, always" and after that we go out in the forest and looking for appels.

Misty and her mother went through the woods, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and not a single cloud in the sky, what could go wrong?

Then they started to feel vibrations coming from the ground, as if someone or some ran ..

Then I heard them lots of footsteps coming closer, Misty looked into her mother's eyes for a soothing feeling .. It worked, Misty felt calmer .. Anyway, right now.

_"Find him!"_ A angry voice shouted

"Mom..?"Misty said and looked at her mother, Misty was getting worried again.  
"I don't know what happend." She said.

"_We most find him or we are death" The _angry voice shouted again.

Misty's mother looked at her daughter and gave her a smile some meaning "Don't worry, all are going to do fine" So we just go and try too find appels. After awhile I heard something? Someone cry? Misty look at her mother and she looked at Misty.

"Someone are crying mom.." Misty said and go after the voice.

Her mother go behind me. Misty listening after that one some crying, She looked behind a bush and find a little boy and a little yellow Pokémon, he lookt was in my unknown or maybe a year younger. He lookt so afraid.. But my eyes stared at the boys clothes, his clothes was't broken or looked old..

"Pikapi…" The Pokémon said.

The boy looked up and gave the Pokémon a sad smile.

"I'm alright…" He said.

Misty could't not just sit here and dont do something so she showed herself.

"Hay." Misty said

"..Hay…" The Boy said and I can see he was really scared. His mouse Pokémon jumped in front of the boy and electricity came from the mouse's cheeks.

Misty's mother showed her too.

"Hay.. We don't want to hurt you." She said and give he a smile

"You wan't… hurt me?" he asked and I can see he relaxed but just little.

"Pika pikachu pikapi!" cried the Pokémon

"What are that?" Misty's mother asked the young boy. Misty thinked she want him too relax more.

"His name is… Pikachu" The boy say  
"Pika pi pikachu pi pikachu PIKAPI pi pika!"

"Wow so cute your Pikachu is, I had never see a real one." Misty said, impressed.

"_Find the boy!"_ the angry voice shouted again

The boy trying to stand up but he can't. Misty went in front of him, even though his Pikachu looked angry at her.

"Are they looking for you?" I ask

"Yes.." He said

Misty's mother went beside her.

"If you want you can sleep over with us, so you can relax" She said.  
The boy looked at Pikachu.

"Pika pikachu pi pikapi, pika chuu!" The boy give Pikachu a smile and looked at the girl and the woman.

"Yeah I can need too relax, and sleep.." He said and have a pause "But just if Pikachu are with me full time"

"Of course your Pikachu are with you all the time, come now." She said and give he a hand, he take the hand and Misty's mother help him so he can go.

In our hause Misty's mother help him in Misty's room, why my room? My sisters room are so much bigger!

"You can sleep here with Misty." He give me a a confused look

"Your name is Misty?" He ask me.

"Yes.. What is your name?" He looked at Pikachu and Pikachu nodded his head.

"My name is Ash." He said with a cute smile.

"Oh hay Ash, can you stay here alone with my daughter? Of course your Pikachu can stay too." My mom said

"Okay.." He said.

Misty's mother go out from my room. I can't stop looked at him, he looks good.

"So.. How you get your Pikachu? I thinked only 10 years old boys and girls could get one."  
"Ehm… Yeah.. I find Pikachu when he was really hurt. I took care of him and he and me began to be friends, but the day Pikachu is healthy he won't go back, he want to stay with me." Ash said with a smile

"Pikapi.. pi pika pikachu pi.."

"Ash.. What did you do in the forest?" she ask him

"I…I…I..I Can't tell you." He said sad

"It's okay." I said

_KNOK KNOK KNOK!_

"Hay sorry…" Misty's mom said and walk in my room.

"It's okay mom."

She walked beside me and looked at Ash.

"You want I look at your leg?" She asked Ash

"Okay.." He said

My mother looked at his leg. She was a doctor when dad live.

"Your leg are going to be just fine." She said.

"Did you hear that boddy? My leg are going to be fine!" Ash said happy, it's most be the first time I have see him happy..

"PIKA! (YAY!)"

"I think you want too sleep? You most was tired."

"( yawn) Yeah.. (yawn) I think (yawn) you had (yawn) right.." He said

"Misty you too." My mom said to me.

"But (yawn) mom… I'm not (yawn) sleepy.." She only give raised an eyebrow at me.

"Go too sleep both of you." She said.

"But.. But.. Where are I going to sleep?" Ash asked  
"You can sleep in my bed." Misty said, he looked at me and give me a smile.

"Thanks Misty!" He said smooth

Misty bedded a sleeping place for her and bedded my "bed". Ash bedded him self in my bed and his Pikachu lay beside his right side. My mother had already go out. I'm trying to sleep but I can't stop listen what Ash said too his Pikachu.

"Pikachu.. (yawn) thanks for you protect me."

"Pika pikapi (No problems Ash)"

"I just…" He started but stop he self.

"Pikapi? (Ash?)"

"Nothing.. Goodnight Pikachu."

"Pika pikachu pikapi (Goodnight Ash)"

I just want to start to sleep when I heard

"Goodnight Misty"

I just smile and asleep so. 

So everyone what do you think? Sorry if the story are't good yet but i this Capitel I just want Misty to meet Ash but.. I have too much mom and Misty talk/Misty, mom and Ash talk.


	2. Nightmare!

Hay again hope my first Capitel was fine (Just so you know I write this story same day I write the first Capitel)

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But Misty's mom is mine)

Ash ~ 7,5  
Misty ~ 8  
Misty's mom ~ 27

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Nightmare~  
Ca.2 ~ in the Middle Ages**

(In Ash's dream)  
_Ash sitting in his bed in his room and read a book about legends and right now Ash will just start to read something about Aura guardians.  
Knok Knok Knok  
"My Prince, you most go and meet the Queen and the king." A male voice said behind Ash's door.  
"Soon I just want to read little more, please?"  
"Sorry my Prince but I have orders from the king."  
"Okay you can say I'm coming soon."  
"Okay bye my Prince"  
The male walk away. Ash sat on his bed and looked at his sleeping best friend.  
"Pikachu you most go up." Ash said  
"Pikapi? (Ash)"  
"Goodmorning Pikachu. We most go to the downstairs and meet my mother and father."  
"Pi pika (Bara lite längre)" Said Pikachu and trying to sleep again  
"Pikachu please, we have no time for this.."  
"ZzZzZz…"  
Ash looked at the sleeping Pokémon and got a idea.  
"Pikachu if you follow me I can gave you ketchup?"  
"Pika pikachu pi? (So much I want?)"  
"Haha, of course! So much you want!"  
"PIKA! PI! PIKACHUU! (What are we waiting for, come on lets go!) Pikachu jump down from the bed and wait for Ash front of the door. Ash got ready to go and open the door.  
"PIKA PIKAPI! (Come on Ash!)  
Ash and Pikachu runt o the kitchen to get ketchup.  
"PIKA! PIKA PIKAA! (KETCHUP! KETCHUP! KETCHUUP!)"  
When Ash open the door to the kitchen he walk and get ketchup and gave it to Pikachu.  
"PIKA! (KETCHUP!)  
Ash small laughing low when he see his yellow best friend eat his ketchup. Ash and Pikachu walk to the throne Room.  
"Hallo my son." The king said  
"Hallo father."  
"Pika! (Hi!)"  
"So Ash what have you do today?" The Gueen said to her son  
"I had read a interesting book it's about Legends."  
"Oh.."  
"Whats wrong?" The Prince ask  
"Nothing but why are you read books when you most find a princess."  
"But I'm just 7,5 year mom.."  
"I know but if you don't find a princess soon me and your father find a girl for you."  
"Pika pikachu pikapi? (Why most Ash find a princess?)"  
The Gueen and the king looked at Pikachu.  
"What did Pikachu say, son?" The king ask  
"He ask you why most I find a princess"  
"You understand Pikachu we just want our son to be happy, he can't just run some a kid all the time." The Gueen said  
"Pika.. (Okay…)"  
"You can go back to your room." The king said  
The young Prince do what his father say and go back to his room._

_on the night~_

_Ash and Pikachu sleep in Ash's room but three men go in the Prince room.  
"Don't wake up the Prince or his rat." Figure 1 whispered  
"Don't worry, he is just a kid." Figure 2 whispered  
"Just a kid? He is't just a kid, he is the Prince." Figure 3 whispered  
Ash started to move but he still sleeping.  
"Just take him so we can run away." Figure 2 whispered  
"How? The rat sleep beside him and if we wake up the rat he will shock us or call for help." Figure 3 whispered  
Figure 2 walk to Ash's bed and take carefully up Pikachu and moved him away from the prince. Pikachu start to move and all the men looked at Pikachu and hope he is't wake up, Pikachu don't wake up. Figure 1 and Figure 2 walk to Ash's bed.  
"We count to three"  
"One.."  
"Two.."  
"Three"  
Figure 1 take his hand over the Prince's mouth and the Prince are awaken.  
"Mmff? (What happend?)"  
Figure 2 forced grabbed the Prince's hands and tied them with a rope.  
"MMMFF! (HELP!)" Ash start to fight but his kidnapper was stronger.  
"You can stop fight, we got you there we want you." Figure 2 whispered to Ash  
"Okay we most gag him with something, we most hade both our hands now." Figure 1 whispered  
"MMMMMF! MF MMMF! (PIKACHU! WAKE UP!)" Ash try so hard he could to do Pikachu wake up but Pikachu just sleeping.  
Figure 3 tore off a piece of sheet and walk to Ash.  
"Take of your hand." Figure 3 whispered  
Figure 2 take of his hand over Ash's mouth.  
"PIKA..MMF!" Figure 3 could gag Ash before he awake Pikachu  
"MFF! MMMMF! (PLEASE! PIKACHU!)"  
"Now our Prince you going with us." Figure 2 whispered  
The men force the young Prince away from his room and his only chans to be free.  
"MMMFF! (PIKACHU!) Ash cried through the gag.  
Ash successfully hit the wall so a small noise sounded, the small noise do so Pikachu wake up. (Ash and the men are out from the room)  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
Pikachu looked around for his best friend but could't find him.  
"Pikapi?.. (Ash..?)  
Pikachu saw he self are't in Ash's bed, he was just on a cushion some was on the floor. Pikachu saw Ash's bed are really unmade.. But.. Ash is never leave Pikachu, never! Something most be wrong! Pikachu start to run out from the door. (Ash had do so a "__dog door" was in Ash's door) and run afer Ash's fragrance. Pikachu find Ash but not only Ash and Ash was bound and gagged! The men some hold Ash force Ash in a wagon that was pulled by four Rapidash. Pikachu carefully follow the wagon. After the wagon stopped all the men go out and leave Ash in the wagon. When the men go away Pikachu jump in the wagon.  
Ash saw Pikachu and be really happy.  
"MMF! (PIKACHU!)"  
Pikachu carefully take of the gag some was over his mouth and tied up Ash.  
"Thanks Pikachu lets go."  
Ash and Pikachu run away from the evil men, they just want to go home but… They don't know where they are? The Prince's parents always hold Ash inside castle. Where are they go? Back to Ash's kidnapper?  
"WHAT!? THE PRINCE HAS RUN AWAY!"  
"WE MOST FIND HIM QUICKLY!"  
Ash looked at Pikachu so they do what they can do, run in the forest. Ash and Pikachu run and run but a Pokémon attack Ash so he fall. Pikachu looked worred at his friend.  
"Pikapi!"  
Ash looked up and gave Pikachu a smile  
"I'm okay." He said.  
"But not soon." A male voice said  
Ash try stand up bu the could feel his leg get hurt. Ash and Pikachu run away, after a while Ash fall again and can't stand up.  
"Find him! A angry voice shouted  
I can't just stay here and lett them find me! I most go up! I most!  
Ash try so much he could bu the can't..  
"Find him or we are death!" A angry voice shouted again  
"Pikachu run away." Ash said and looked away  
"Pika? (What?)"  
"If they see you when they find me they will…"  
"Pikapi… (Ash…)"  
"I'm alright.."  
Ash heard something in the bush and it's .. A… girl?  
"Hay" She said  
"…Hay…" Ash Said.._

(In the real world)

"Pikapi! Pi pikachu? (Ash! Are you alright?)"  
"Just a dream.. Yeah a dream.."  
"Goodmorning Ash" A female voice said  
"Goodmorning Misty." Ash said  
"Ash you want to help me and my mother bake a Apple Pie?"  
"Me?" Ash asked  
"Yeah.. If you want.."  
Ash think about his life at the castle, always in his room and read homework or just read for fun and now someone ask him to bake a pie!  
"You want or not?" Misty asked him  
"What did you say Pikachu?"  
"Pi pikachu (Why not)"  
"Okay!" Said Ash happy  
But Ash just think about something.  
"Ehm.. I have never bake something.."  
Misty looked at Ash some he was a idiot.  
"You kidding?" She ask  
"No."  
"I can learn you." She said happy  
"You can?" Ash ask  
"Of course!"  
"THANKS SO MUCH!" Ash cried  
"Come on lets go!" Ash take Misty's hand and run away  
Pikachu just stand there..  
"Pikapi (Ash)" Pikachu said and have a smile on his lips

**What you think? Relax Ash are going to find out later why the kidnapper want him and he is going to find out he had Aura "powers".. Thanks all of you some read my story!**


	3. older sister!

Hahahaha I think I'm crazy about write this story! Do you know why I think so? I can't stop write! Seriously!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (But Misty's mom is mine)

Ash ~ 7,5  
Misty ~ 8  
Misty's mom ~ 27  
Lily ~ 12

**The lost Aura Prince~  
older sister  
Ca.3 ~ in the Middle Ages**

(Ash's POV)

I have dragged Misty into the kitchen.  
"Okay how do we bake a appel pie? We can need appels.." I asked her  
"Yeah we need appels.." She said and looked strange at me  
"Have I do something?" I ask  
"No but how can you run so much if you had hurt your leg yesterday?"  
"Ehm.. I don't know..?" I said  
"PIKAPI PIKAA! (ASH HELP ME!)"  
Pikachu run and hide behind my legs.  
"Were are you Cutie?" A famele voice said  
"Pika pi pikachu! (She attack me!)"  
"There you are!"  
In front of me was a girl some looks like she was older than me.  
"Misty who is the kid?" She ask  
"He had a name." Misty said irritably  
"So what is it? Brat? Twerp?" She said laughing  
I could see Misty was angry, but why? She insulted me not Misty? Maybe just a girl thing?  
"No my name is't Brat or Twerp. My name is Ash"  
"Pi Pikachu (I'm Pikachu)"  
"Oh.. My name is Lily" She said shocked.  
"Misty has get a boyfriend? And someone looks great." Lily said  
"What Ash and me… NO NO NO! We had just meet!" Misty said irritably  
"Misty.. Can we bake today?" I asked her  
"Oh sorry Ash… We just need some appels and we can start."  
"Oh Misty when you are outside can you walk to Daisy and said I want to go the dubbledate with her boyfriend and my. Lily said  
"Why most I do that?" Misty ask  
"Oh example you are younger and not so beautiful some like me, Daisy and Violet."  
Misty just nodded, she accept it?  
"Misty maybe are younger when you and your sisters but think about it! When you and your bigger sisters have boring job or something like that but not for Misty, she are still young and can do what she want. And you don't even think about call Misty ungly, she is so much beautiful than you!" I cried, I was so angry so don't event hink about what I talk about and why did I say all this things?  
"You had right.. When I have wrinkles Misty still have't that! What can I do!" She screamed and run away  
"Ash…"  
"Yeah?.. Sorry about that but.. I… cant let them call you things when I'm here."

(Flschback)

_A 6 years old Prince walk in the forest with his guards but Ash heard a scream for help. The young Prince run after the scream and he found a flock with Sperow attacked something, what is it? Ash looked closer and see a yellow Pokémon. Without what could happend to him self he took a stone and throw it on a Sperow.  
"Leave that Pokémon alone!"  
All the Sperows looked angry at the Prince. The little yellow Pokémon was a Pikachu, he had just give up and just wait for his death but this kid save him. One of the Sperows attacked just start to attack Pikachu but Ash pushed them away and protect Pikachu with his body "I don't let them hurt you." Ash said to the Pikachu  
"Pika pikachu? (You don't let them hurt me?)"  
"Not so long I'm here."  
Pikachu gave Ash a hug._

(Flashback end)

"It's was cute what you did." Said Misty  
"What?"  
"Pika? (What?)"  
"You know.. Protect me.."  
"Oh that.. That's was nothing.." I said and gave her a innocent smile  
"You kidding?"  
"Pika pik pikachu pi pikapi! (Ash have always protect people!) Said Pikachu and jump up to my axis.

(Misty's POV)

Wow he protect me from my sister, he protect me! But why?  
"Can we find some appels now?" He asked me  
He protect me.. He protect me.. Nobody have do it before..  
"Hallo? Are you alright?"  
"Oh.. What did you say Ash?" I said and small blushed  
"…Can we find some appels so we can do Apple Pie?"  
"Okay.. Lets go!" I said and now was it my tur nto drag his arm.

~ In the forest ~

I could't stop think about that he said to my sister. He protect me from her. We walk to a apple wood, Ash's Pikachu climbed up to the wood and trow a appel to Ash and take a appel to himself.  
"Haha thanks Pikachu."  
"Chaaa! (You are welcome!)"  
He start to eat his appel bu the just stop.  
"What is wrong?" I asked him  
"You know.. When I eat appels I just start to think about when I was younger and my father and I go out and eat appels and laughing, just have fun. No homework or no forced into engagement." He said sadly  
"Where are you parents? You know your home.."

"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
"I don't wont to go home. I have no friends except Pikachu of course and always sitting in my room and read." He said  
"You can read?" I asked him  
"Yeah.."  
"WOW CAN YOU LEARN ME?!"  
He gave me a confused glance.  
"You want to learn to read?"  
"Of course!" I cried  
"Okay, we just need a book." He said  
"A book? But .. I have't books.." I said sadly  
"Pikachu can you go for my book?"  
"Pika pika pik pikachu? (You mean your book in your room?)"  
"Yeah, can you do it for me Pikachu?" He asked his friend  
"Pika…. PIKACHU!? PI PIKA PIKAPI?! (Okay… WAIT!? WHEN WILL YOU ALONE?!)"  
"Please Pikachu.."  
"Pika.. pikachupi.. (Don't go away..)"  
"Thanks Pikachu!"  
Pikachu jump down from Ash's axis and run away.

(Pikachu's POV)

I run so fastest I could. I don't like this, leave Ash alone with her. Think if she is a kidnapper and kidnap Ash when I'm away and can't protect him! Ash most really learn to not trust people to much, he is the Prince, all people will kidnap him so they can receive redemption from the Gueen and the king. Maybe I'll go back? No Ash want that book and I'll gave the book to him!

~ at the Castle ~

I most was carefully and quiet or guards will see me and try to catch me. I could se a open windom but I colud hear someone's voice so I hide me behind a cart. That voice was three men's, wait.. They looks familiarize.. OH MY THEY WAS THE MEN SOME TRYING TO KIDNAP ASH!  
"The Prince most was around here, he can't hide forever." Figure 2 whispered  
"Maybe he is dead?" Figure 1 whispered  
"No he still alive, the sky are blue" Figure 2 whispered  
"You have right. Maybe his rat can was a good bait for him? The rat and the Prince are always together." Fiure 3 whispered  
"Yeah we most just find the rat and the Prince will do what we want." Figure 2 whispered with a evil smile  
Why the want Ash? Yeah Ash is the Prince but they maybe want something more? I most warn Ash!  
I start to go slowly away so they don't hear or see me.  
_KNAK_  
you most kidding a stick broke, please say they don't hear it.  
"Hey! I heard something!"  
"I think we have a spy around here."  
"Yeah.. We walk away and look for the spy."  
The three man walked away and I'm alone again, I most find Ash and her.. But I said to me find the book and gave him that.. I can't faild.. I most find the book, if I run and not meet some guards or the king and the Queen all will be fine.  
I run away back to the castle and jump and clib up to the open window which leads to Ash's room, wow he don't close the window.. He most think it most be hot in his room that night. I'll never disappoint him.

(Flashback)

_Pikachu open his eyes and see he lies in a bed, in a strange room, some man with white coats looked at me and a little boy sitting beside me and have a uneasily appearance, he look sad or can I say worrid. I know I have seen the boy some were.. WAIT IT WAS HIM WHO SAVED MY LIFE!? But why?  
"Pika..? Pi..? (Were..? am I..?)  
When the boy heard my voice hef changed to a happy apperance.  
"Oh you are awake? Are you alright?"  
"Pika.. (I think so..)"  
"I'm so glad you are okay!"  
"Pi? (What?)"  
His happy face was changed to unesasily appearance again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Chuu.. (Nothing)"  
"PIKA! PI PIKA?! (WAIT! YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!)  
"Yeah.. It's something I born with.. My parents said I just can only imagine so I think I understund Pokémon but.. I really think I can understand Pokémon… You know I can understand you?"  
"Pika.. (Oh..)"  
"You know when you are rested you can go home again."  
"ASHTON WERE ARE YOU?!" A male voice call  
"Oh.. I most go.. Bye.. Pikachu." He said and gave Pikachu a happy smile and walk away  
"Pika.. (Wait)"  
The boy looked at me.  
"What you want Pikachu?"  
"Pika chuu? (What's your name?)"  
"My full name is Ashton Ketchum but I just want's people call me Ash, not the Prince, not Your Highness or my full name.. I'm really hatet hat name!" He said and gave me a nice smile  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
"Yeah Pikachu?"  
"Pi pika? (You most go?)"  
"Yeah.. Sorry.."  
"Pi pikachu? (Can I follow you?)"  
The boy gave me a confused look but after a momentarily his confused look changed to a big happy smile.  
"You really want it?"  
"Pika! (Yes!)" Pikachu said and gave Ash a smile  
"Okay let's go!"  
Pikachu jumped down from the bed and clib up to his shoulders.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Pika pi pikachu.. (I just want to..)" I don't end my sense I already know his answer.  
"You don't need to jump down, I just wondered."  
Pikachu looked at the boy, hel et me sit on his shoulders?  
"You know.. I'm always want a friend."  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
"You know if you are the Prince you most always was in security, never go out alone or never meet people in my age.. just my parents, guards and staff at the castle."  
"Pika? (No friends?)"  
"No friends.."  
"Pika pika pi… (I know that feeling..)"  
"You know?"  
"Pika pi pikachu pi pika, pika pi.. (Yeah.. All Pokémon hate me, I don't know why they just do it..)"  
"I like you."  
"Pi? (What?)"  
"I just meet you but you do someone never have do for me in my life, you around me in free will.. Nobody like me.."  
"PIKA?! PIKA PIKACHU PI! PIKA PIKAA CHUU PIKA! (WHAT?! YOU SAVE MY LIFE! YOU ARE DISINTERESTED AND THE BEST HUMAN I HAVE MEET!)"  
"You mean.. you want to be my friend?"  
"Pika! (Yes)"  
"Come on buddy, the guard will kill us if he don't find me soon.."  
"Pika! (Okay!)"_

(Flashback end)

I'll never disappoint him… He saved my life, he gave me a home, he was the first human who took care of me and he gave me something I want all my life a friend no.. He is my best friend!

(Misty's POV)

Wow.. I'll really learn to read, so cool! HAHA my sisters can't read! I can already see they face when they know I can read and not them!  
Ash just sitting on the Rock and wait for Pikachu. Ash looks nice and happy but his Pikachu is little conservative when someone is around him but Pikachu is really sweet! His red cheeks are so sweet, I just want to poke them.. I think they maybe feels soft.  
"Hey Ash why is Pikachu take so long time?"  
"I don't know.. Maybe he meet someone.."  
"Ash.." He looked at me with his braun eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you just want the book? I mean if you want Pikachu to go for the book you most really like it?"  
"Yeah the book is .. fantastic.. All storys of Pokémon, legends and the pictures are so.. I mean when you look the pictures you can see the Sea, you can feel the wind and you can taste the barrys. The book are.. are… My door to the freedom."  
I just stand there and looked when Ash explained the book, I most recognize when he explained the book he do I really want to read it! Think about it! Wait what.. He said the book was his door to the freedom..?  
_"PIKAPI!(Ash)"  
_"PIKACHU!" Ash cried  
Pikachu hold a book. The book was red, The cover have two creatures some looks like Pokémon but they was big.. I have just seen small Pokémon.  
Pikachu stand in front of Ash. Pikachu handed the book to Ash. Ash tok the book with his left arm and sat on his knees to Pikachu's height and gave Pikachu a loving hug, Pikachu did a cute noise that sounded _"Chaaa!"_  
"I knew you would not disappoint me"  
Ash stand up and looked at me.  
"Come on, we most learn you to read and you most learn me to bake Appel Pie!" He said and gave he a nice smile  
"Oh ASH!" I said and runt o him and hug him, bu the wasn't Prepare so he fall on him back and I was top of him.  
"Ehm… Sorry.." I said  
"Ehm.. No problem.. But can you plaese go off me?"  
"Oh.." I said and go off him and we walk home, I know Pikachu gave me a angry look and he will never leave me and Ash alone again.. I wonder why he didn't trust me..?

**So what you think? I tryed to do longer chapitel but.. Yeah you can see.. But say what you think. Don't worry Ash will soon learn Aura but he will learn it about 1-3 Chapitel. So you just know. I'll trying to Update my fanfic about 4 days or something like that! Remeber I have soon Summer Camps soo I'll have all time in the word to Update my fanfic! (on Midsummer I'll was with a friend so no Update, just so you know!) BYE! :D**


	4. Trust you?

Hope you like my fanfic but just want to say you if you don't have understund that yet Ash understand what Pokémon said.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ash ~ 8,5  
Misty ~ 9

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Trust you?  
Ca.4 ~ in the Middle Ages**

(Misty's POV)

I open my eyes and look around me and saw my room, think about it for 1 years ago today I and my mother find Ash and Pikachu. But.. For half a year ago my mother die, she was really sick and we couldn't help her..  
I sat up on my bed and changes clothes from my nightgown to ordinary clothes and walk to Ash's door and knocked.  
"Ash wake up"

(Ash's POV)

_KNOK KNOK  
"Ash wake up"_  
What? Are I'm dreaming or I'm awake? Hmm..  
"Chaaaa!" Pikachu yawned  
"Oh good morning Pikachu.." I said tired  
"Pika pi pikapi! (God morning Ash!)"  
_"Ash wake up or you will miss the breakfast!"  
_Oh shit! Breakfast!  
"I comming soon!" I cried  
_"Good, you have 5 minutes or I'll eat all for my self!" She said and walk away.  
_"Oh shit.. We most get ready."  
"Pika pi pika chuu pika? (Do you really trust her?)"  
I looked at Pikachu and gave him a little smile.  
"I know you don't trust her 100% but.. Can you be nice to her today because it's my birthday today.. Please?"

(Pikachu's POV)

What can I do? Ash is my best friend and it's his birthday.. She hasn't do something wrong yet.. WHAT DID I THINKING!? she law on top of Ash.

(Flashback-Chapitel 3- Pikachu's POV)

_I stand in front of Ash. I handed the book to Ash. Ash tok the book with his left arm and sat on his knees to my height and gave me a loving hug, I did a cute noise that sounded "Chaaa!" so he'll understund I love him.  
"I knew you would not disappoint me" He said with a sedative voice, when he use his "sedative voice" I konow we are inseparable, nothing and I mean __NOTHING__ can dissociate ourselves.  
Ash stopped his hug and stand up and looked at __HER!__ He stop our hug for __HER__!? He walked in front of __HER__ and gave her his smile some he just use to his friends, he use just that smile when he is around me, Ash don't ever use that smile to anyone but me not for his guards not even his parent!  
"Come on, we most learn you to read and you most learn me to bake Appel Pie!" He said and gave __HER__ a nice smile.  
Why he want to learn her to read?  
"Oh ASH!" She said and run to Ash, jump high up and hug him, but he wasn't Prepare so he fall on his back and __SHE__ was top of him.  
Oh so much I want to attack her with my Thunderbolt but if I do that will Ash hurts and I'll don't ever hurt him! NEVER! So I just stand there and looked when she was top of Ash when he is on his back.  
"Ehm… Sorry.." She said  
"Ehm.. No problem.. But can you plaese go off me?"  
"Oh.." She said and go off him, it was best for her if she isn't go off him I'll hurt her so much!  
I just stared angrily at her when we walk home, or can I said to __her__ home, never in my life I'll leave Ash alone with her again!_

_(Flashback end)_

Can I forgot that? Maybe she has change and don't try to do something with Ash? Okay I'll was nice to her but just today because it's his birthday.  
I just nodded hesitantly.  
"You mean it Pikachu?" He said with his happy voice  
I nodded hesitantly again. Ash take me up and gave me a big bearhug.  
"Thanks so much Pikachu! If you just know how much I love you buddy!"  
"Pika pikapi (Happy birthday Ash)" I said and gave him a big hug to.

(Misty's POV)

Why aren't Ash come yet? Maybe he just take much time.. Yeah it most be that.. But I don't understund why aren't Pikachu like me not even accept me? He maybe think I want to hurt him? Wait he has always protect Ash, even when we first met each other..

(Flashback-Chapitel 1-Misty's POV)

"_..Hay…" He said. His mouse Pokémon jump in front of the boy and electricity come from the mouse cheeks.  
My mother showed her too.  
"Hay.. We don't want to hurt you." She said and give he a smile  
"You wan't… hurt me?" he asked and I can see he relaxed but just little.  
"Pika pikachu pikapi! (Don't trust them, Ash)" cried the Pokémon  
I wonder what Pikachu said to him… What even Pikachu said to him the boy looked thoughtful, maybe he think about if he can trust us or not?  
"What are that?" My mother asked him. I think she want he too relax more.  
"His name is… Pikachu" The boy say  
"Pika pi pikachu pi pikachu PIKAPI pi pika! (If you trying to hurt Ash I'll hurt you too!)"  
What did Pikachu said? He did not sound happy or friendly anyway.  
"Wow so cute your Pikachu is, I had never see a real one." I said.  
"Find the boy!" the angry voice shouted again  
The boy trying to stand up but he can't. I walk in front of him, even though his Pikachu looked angry at me.  
Why did Pikachu looked angry at me? What have I done?!  
"Are they looking for you?" I ask  
"Yes.." He said  
My mother walk beside me.  
"If you want you can sleep over with us, so you can relax" She said.  
The boy looked at Pikachu.  
"Pika pikachu pi pikapi, pika chuu! (I'm going with you Ash, nobody going to hurt you)" The boy give Pikachu a smile and looked at us.  
Once again I don't understand what Pikachu said but he sound much friendly this time.  
__"Yeah I can need too relax, and sleep.." He said and have a pause "But just if Pikachu are with me full time"_

(Flashback end)

That's the idea, Ash has said to me when he was younger he meet Pikachu and save him. Pikachu maybe want to return the favor?  
_"Misty, have you saved something for me?"_  
"Oh hay Ash.."  
"Are you alrigt?" He said and looked at me.  
"Yeah.. Or I just start to think about something.."  
"You can tell me." He said and gave me a nice smile  
"Okay… Why hate Pikachu me?.."  
Ash looked down to the floor.  
"Pikachu don't hate you.. He just.. Is afraid if you want to hurt me.."  
"But.. Why did the think I'll hurt you? You are my friend.. We know each other for 4 years." I said with a sad smile  
Ash looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.  
"… Do you remember when you and your mom find me in the forest?" He whispered  
"Yeah… We find you and Pikachu."  
"Do you remember when a angry male cried.. And you ask me if they looked for me?"  
"Yeah.. I remember that.. I have always thinking about what they want you.."  
"I don't know how I'll say it but.. I'm…" He hardly said so i heard.  
"You are?"  
"I'm Prince Ashton Ketchum… The lost Prince.. Everyone thinks are dead.."  
Did I heard right?!  
"Can you please repeat the last word?" I asked him  
"I said I'm Prince Ashton Ketchum, the lost Prince and everyone thinnks I'm dead." He said little higher  
"You.. Are.. The.. Prince?" I ask  
"Yeah.. Please don't throw me out! I haven't ever have so fun some I had with you and your familey!" He said, sat on his knees, have his fingers together and asked me.  
He is the Prince?  
"Please don't throw me out!"  
I looked at him and can see his eyse was tearful, but why? He has all he can ask for when he is the Prince!  
"Pika pik pikachu pikapi! (I promise try to trust you if you don't throw Ash out!)"  
"Ehm.. What did Pikachu said?"  
"He said.. He promise to trying to trust you if you don't trow me out.."  
"But if you are the Prince what did you do in the forest?" I asked him  
"Some one.. kidnapped me.." He whispered  
"They WHAT?!" I cried  
"At the night someone kidnapped me.. They bound my hands and gagged me.. If not Pikachu has save me I don't know what had happend.."  
"Pikapi.. (Ash..)"  
Ash takes his hand at Pikachus head and patted Pikachu. Pikachu do a cute voice some sounds "Chaaa!" It's so cute!  
"Do you want to patted him?" He asked me and take of his hand from Pikachus head.  
"What.. But..-" I started  
"If you want him to trust you, you most start to trust him.. or what do you think Buddy?"  
"Chaa!"  
"Okay.." I said and start slowly take my hand at Pikachus head.  
This was strange.. But.. Pikachus yellow fur was so soft.. And when he start to sound "Chaa!" I be happy!  
"Do you like it Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu  
"Pi pikachu.. (It's okay..)"  
"Oh yeah? So you just start to sound "Chaa!"?"  
"Pika pik pikachu… (Okay you have right, she isn't so bad..)"  
He looked at me and gave me a smile.  
"He said you aren't so bad! He start to like you."  
"Oh.. So you don't want to go home to your Prince life?"  
"No.. Please can we stay?" He asked me  
"Of course!" I said happy  
"You mean it?" He ask  
"Yeah.. You are my friend!" I said  
Ash stand up and gave me a hug, not a plain Cream it's was a "friend hug" I have never got any of those…  
Pikachu looked at me, he looked anxious but not the "angry face" he has gave me before.  
"Oh come here Pikachu!" I said  
His face changes! But why?  
"Pika? (Me?)" He said and pointing to himself.  
"Yeah come!"  
Pikachu walk slowly in front of me and Ash, we stop our hug and sat down to the Pikachu level so Ash and I can hug him together.  
"Pikapi, Pikachu pi Pikachupi (Ash, Pikachu and Misty)"  
After that moment they believe in each other.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Boring? Bad? I just want to say soon will Ash found out his Aura "powers" maybe in next chapitel, but can you gave me ideas? It's getting "difficult" now.. But write what you think! PLZ!  
Love you all some read it! 194 have read it, 1 Followers and 2 Reviews in this short time! ****THANKS!**


	5. Book of Aura!

Okay now will the story "start", you know what I mean.. I mean now all the action and so on are going to start! Srry it took a few chapters but all you some have stay and wait for it HERE YOU GOT!

Ash ~ 8,5  
Misty ~ 9

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Book of Aura!  
Ca.5 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Ash, Misty and Pikachu sat on a hill so them can see the whole village, all the small house, all the kid some play. They sat under a apple trees, some apples have fallen down. The sky was bright blue, not a single cloud, the sun apparent and was above them. Ash has his Book on beside him, Pikachu was at his right side and Misty was at his left side. Misty had her hand at the grass, she has grass blades between her fingers and looked at the village and looked at some kids some plays hide and see.

(Ash's POV)

I has grass blades between my fingers and looked at the village, all the kids in the village have all I want.. Friend.. Freedom.. parents who love you and can do what they want!

(Flashback-Ash's POV)

_I sat in my room and read any books as my teacher have gave me homework. Two books dealing about "_ _Kings history" and one book dealing about "_ _Royal behavior".  
I have read all the books in days, but my parents, guards and teachers don't let me go out before I've read the books.  
I have just read out all the books, I closed the book I have just finnish and take a deep breath, stand up from the chair, I reach for me and walk to the door and open it.  
"Prince Ashton has you finnish the books your parents and teachers gave you?" A guards asked me  
"Yeah.. I have just read them out.." I said.  
"Okay, you can walk away now." He said and walked away.  
I walked in the crown hall and saw my parents.  
"Oh my Son, you have finnish your books?" My Father asked me.  
"Yeah.." I said with a fake smile.  
"Did you say "Yeah".. What have we said to you?! Haven't you learn something els with the books we have gave you?" My Father said loudly and angry.  
"Yes.. I have learn.. But.. I didn't think I most always was so formula.. Certainly not in my own home.."  
"Son.. We love you" My Mother said  
"_ _liar" I whispering, so that they did not hear.  
"We just want you to be a good king for our kingdom."  
"Liar.."  
"Brock can you please gave the Prince more books dealing about Royal behavior? He need it." The King said to a long black man with braun thorny hair, he nodded.  
"Thanks, you can go back to your room Ashton." The King said  
I walked to the door and stay on the edge of the threshold and looked out.  
"My name isn't Ashton, my name is Ash." And after that I walked back to my room._

_(Flashback end)_

When I was a younger all I most do was learn to read, white neat, to practice to talk loudly to a speech and be polite and calm. But all the kids in the village are.. Are free from that..

(Misty's POV)

This is the life. Me, Pikachu and Ash alone, no sisters. But.. What did he thinking about?  
"Ash?"  
"…" He said nothing  
"ASH?!"  
He looked at me.  
"What?"  
"I wonder what you think about?"  
"I just wonder how my life would be if I have burn some farmer not a Prince. Maybe.. just maybe…" He said  
"Can we continue with reading?" I asked him  
He looked at me and gave me a real smile, he patted Pikachu and take up the book. I inched closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.  
He looked at me and I blushed, he looked at the book again.  
"Okay.. Which side were we on?" He asked me  
"I think side 100-101 or 200-201..?" I said  
"Okay we start on side 100. Do you want to start or will I?" He said  
"You can.. I am unsure of certain words.."  
"Come on, I can help you if you hacks up or need help."  
"Okay.."  
Ash gave me the book, I take my head up from his shoulder and take up side 100-101.

(Ash's POV)

"_For 1000 years ago a fantastic power some could control __Aura__. Aura are something mysteriously, in this book you can read all information some we have found, but this isn't all information of Aura just that we can found in letters, ancient writings and storys people have spread from person to person from that time when Aura existed in this world."  
_"Wow this looks exciting!" I said  
"Can I continue?" She said little irritable  
"Sorry.."  
"Okay were I? Right!" She murmured still little irritable.  
_"Chapitle 40-The Legend of Aura."  
"_ _There are some special people some can control Aura in they body. Aura is a energy in your body makes you can live, all people have it but just a few born with that power so they can control Aura. They few some can control Aura can use it different, some Aura user use Aura for fight, some use it to "talk" with Pokémon and some Aura user use both but then they have a unusual strong Aura."  
_"Can you read now, please?" She asked me.  
"Okay, gave me the book."  
She gave me the book and take her head at my shoulder again, but I just don't care about it!  
"Okay.. Here it go.."  
_"There is 3 different kind of Aura, Rage Aura get's power from the Aura user they anger. Rage Aura is very dangerous, if the Aura user havet o much anger will Rage Aura take over the Aura user and destroy everything."_  
"Hmm… Rage Aura does not seem so good.."  
"Sssh! Continued!"  
"Fine…" I muttered  
_"The second kind of Aura calls "_ _unprepared Aura",_ _unprepared Aura get's power from the Aura unser feelings. Unprepared Aura is very unexpected, The Aura can hurt all you opponents inside not outside so they die. If the Aura unser are happy can the opponents survive but if the Aura user are angry the opponents will die quick!"  
_"Oh.. I don't want to meet a unprepared Aura unser.."  
"Sssh! Read more!"  
"But isn't it your time?" I said  
"Fine.." She said and tok the book.  
_"The last Aura calls just Aura, Aura get's power from the Aura unser tanks and heartedly. Aura is the best and normal Aura but the Aura aren't safe.. They most concentrate what they want the Aura will do, so if the Aura unser can't concentrate they will lost they control and they power will destroy the Aura unser."  
_"Woow…." We said at the same time.  
"READ MORE!" I cried  
"Fine.."_  
"But for 800 years ago all the Aura unser be killed."_  
"MORE!"  
"But.. The side is blank." she said  
"But.. But.."  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
"Come on Ash, I'm hungry." She said and stand up  
"Fine.." I said  
Pikachu jumped down from my knee and I stand up, Pikachu climbed up to my shoulder.  
"I know a good appel place in the forest." She said with a evil smile.  
"Fine.." I said and we walk away.

(In the forest)

(Misty's POV)

We walked beside a beautiful lake, some Poliwag swim in the water. Poliwag is so cute!  
But when the Poliwags seen me they swim under the water and disappeared.  
"Can you find some appel tree?" He asked me  
"Pi pika! (I know!)" Pikachu said and jumped down to the ground.  
"What did Pikachu say?" I asked Ash  
"He say he knew where a appel tree are!"  
"Wow.. Thanks Pikachu!" I said  
Pikachu running in front of us and stay beside a tree. I and Ash runt to the tree and take a appel but.. A loud buzzing started, I looked up and see swarm Beedrill!  
"RUN!" I cried  
We started running but the swarm Beedrill come closer!  
What have we done? Oh..

(Flashback-Misty's POV *Before meet Ash*)

_I and my mother looked at a appel tree, just when I start to walk to the tree my mother stop me.  
"You can't go to the tree.. A angry swarm Beedrill live there and the Beedrills will protect they home and family."  
"Okay mom!" I said with a smile._

(Flashback end)

Why didn't I remember that?!  
"Misty run faster!"  
"I trying!"  
But a stone do I fall and when I looked behind me could I see the swarm Beedrill!  
"ASH!"

(Ash's POV)

"_ASH!"_  
I looked behind me and saw Misty sat on the ground and saw the swarm Beedrill come closer Misty. Without thinking I runned back to Misty and sat me on my knee in front of the swarm and takes my arms aroud Misty to protect her!  
"I can't let them hurt her!" I think

(Pikachu's POV)

"_ASH!"_  
I looked behind me and saw Ash run back to the swarm! Is he crazy?! Wait.. MISTY HAS FALL!?  
Ash runned in front of the swarm and takes his arms around her to protect her! What did he do?! He will die!  
I runned so fast I can but all of a sudden a blue "shell" comes in front of Ash, All the Bedrills started to attack the "shell" but nothing happend!

(Ash's POV)

Why didn't I feel pain?  
I looked behind me and saw a blue "shell" in front of me. Where is that come from?!

(Misty's POV)

I looked at the blue "shell", what is that?

(Pikachu's POV)

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried  
"Pika…."  
"CHHUUUUU!"  
All the Beedrills fly away! I runned to Ash but what I found was Ash unconscious?  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"

(Misty's POV)

I have closed eyse.  
_"Pika…."  
"CHUUUUUU!"_  
_"Pikapi?(Ash?)"_

I open my eyse and saw Ash hold his arms around me.. But why is his eyse closed? I moved away from his arms bu the fall on the ground.  
"ASH?!" I cried  
When he didn't answer me I wonder out what happend to him.  
"Pikachu.. Ash is unconscious.. We most take he home." I said  
Pikachu nodded, I take Ashs arms and start to drag him..  
Oh.. It's a long way home…

**What did you think? Ash use his Aura the first time! ( but of course he use his Aura to "talk" to Pikachu/Pokémon.) Write what you think! I have:**

**250 Views**

**Reviews 3**

**Favorites 2**

**Followers 2**

**This is so awsome! THANKS! You know what? I have Summer on Friday! (:**


	6. White universe?

Sorry it has taken a long time.. Yeah 7 days.. But here is Chapitel 6 come! :)

Ash ~ 8,5  
Misty ~ 9

**The lost Aura Prince~  
white universe?  
Ca.6 ~ in the Middle Ages**

In the middle of the forest a 9 years old worried and scared redhead girl drag a 8 years unconscious boy with messy, black hair and beside the 9 years redhead girl a yellow little mouse Pokémon looked at his trainer, friend, best friend his only family, the Pokémon hated to see his best friend like this, the boy has always had lots of energy but now he's so still, do not touch an movement, he just law down and looks dead.  
The forest have so much different sound, all the Pokémon, the tree put their arms against each other and the wind.  
The redhead girl ended drag the boy and looked at his face. The mouse stay at his best friends right side and shook his chest, he hoped his best friend will wake up and was alright but… The boy don't wake up he just law there and looked dead.

(Misty's POV)

_What can I do? He don't wake up! What have I done! He saved my life from the Beedrill and what happend to him? Yes he die! How can I ever forgive my selfe?!_  
"Pika?"  
I looked at Pikachu, I could see in his eyes he just want to cry.  
Pikachu still shook Ash's breast but Ash don't move or shows any move.  
Slowly I crept closer Ash, so slowly I can I don't want have a shock from Pikachu's Thundershock.. When I'm beside Pikachu I take my hand at Pikachu's head, I have seen Ash do it every time Pikachu has was afraid when a thunderstorm was outside. Pikachu don't even looked at me.. "Pi, pi.. Pikapi.. PIKAPI!" Pikachu started crying and shook his head in despair and denial.  
"Pikachu Ash is going to be alright.." I paused "He is just sleeping… You know if you have save someone life you would also sleep.." I said and hope he'll fall for my lies.  
Pikachu looked at me and shock his head and his tears slid down from his red cheeks.  
"Pi pika… Pikachu.. Pikapi.." He said and paused a moment.. "Pikachu pi ka pika pi pikachu pi pika! PIKAPI PI PIKACHU!" at this point Pikachu have a voice was a mixture between sadness, tears, anger, confusion, and despair "PIKA PI PIK PIKA PIKACHU PI PI PIKAPI!" He takes his smal hand and hit Ash breast. To see someone so sad is really hurt me inside.

(Pikachu's POV)

_I'm so scared, think about if I lost my best friend and I can't do something to save him.. I can just stay beside him and looked when he slowly die.._  
_But maybe if I use my Thundershock at his breast he'll wake up? But can I do that? I have promise to don't ever hurt him or let someone hurt him! But if I do not do that he can die and what have I do for stop his dead? Just stay beside him and feel sorry for myself!_  
I jumped at his breast and looked at Ash's face.. He is never so this still… Not even when he sleep he'll move and mumble something.  
_Okay here we go!  
_"PIKAAAA…!"  
_I don't want to do this but I most!_

(No one's POV-In Ash's head)

in the king's garden Ash and at his knee Pikachu sat, they sat under a beautifully tree, the tree have pink flowers someone was only flower buds.  
"Pikachu, you know I love you? Right buddy?"  
"Pika! (Of course!)"  
_"PIKAAAA….!" _A sound sounded throughout the garden.  
"What is that?"

(Misty's POV- The real world)

_Pikachu don't move.. What did he thinking about?  
_suddenly Pikachu jumped at Ash's breast and looked at Ash's face.  
_"PIKAAAA….!"_  
_What did he do?! I don't want to know.._ I crept slowly away from Pikachu and Ash's dead body,_ WHAT DID I THINKING ABOUT?! __ASH IS NOT DEAD__!_ I hide behind a tree and peeked low what Pikachu do..  
_"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ A large amount of electricity come from Pikachu's cheeks!_ Oh my gosh! Ash get all the electricity in his body!_ _He will die!_

(Ash's POV- In Ash's head)

The garden became brighter and brighter until all around me was so light so it's almost looked white.  
"Pikachu what happend?"  
I looked around me and can't find Pikachu somewere!  
"Pikachu?" I said and walk in the white universe.  
_"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ A loud noise sounded  
After a short time I began to feel a tingling sensation in my whole body.

(Misty's POV- Real World)

"_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
_"PIKACHU STOP YOU KILL HIM!" I cried, Pikachu stop his Thundershock  
_"Pikaaaa…" _Pikachu's voice was so tired but don't stop  
I crawled as fast as I could to Pikachu and Ash.  
"PIKACHU PLEASE STOP!"  
"Chuuuu.." large amount of electricity, not as much as last time.  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ A voice cried  
Pikachu stopped his Thunderbolt and looked Ash's body.  
"Pikapi?"  
I looked at Ash's face to and when I can see Ash's eyse slowly opened I was so happy, he is alright!

(Pikachu's POV)

"Pikaaa.." I just start to do another one thundershock.  
_"PIKACHU PLEASE STOP!"_  
_I can't stop.. _I concentrated all my energy to my cheeks and released another one thundershock, not so strong some last time.  
"Chuuuu.." I was really tired, but I don't give up my best friend!  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ A voice cried  
I stopped my Thundershock and looked at Ash, please say he is alright!  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
Slowly Ash start to move his body and even slower he open his eyse.  
_He is alright!_  
"Pikapi? (Ash?)" I said and have a little smile  
Ash have now fully open eyes.  
"P..P… Pikachu?" He whispered weak  
_I'm so happy, he is alrigt!_

(Ash's POV)

I opened my eyse and can just see a light that dazzles me, after a while I can see little more.. I can see a yellow figure..  
_"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
_The voice is Pikachu's. After a longer while I can see the yellow figure have red cheeks, long pointed ears with black on the top and two black distressed eyes… _That face is.. PIKACHU!_  
_"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
_"P..P…Pikachu?" was all I managed to say.. I was so tired.  
"PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Pikachu said and pressing his cheek against my and sound "Chaaa!".

(Misty's POV)

"_P..P…Pikachu?"_  
_"PIKAPI!"_ Pikachu said and pressing his cheek agains Ash's and sound a cute sound.  
_"Chaaa!"_  
"Pikachu.." Ash said tired  
"Ash just relax." I said to him  
He gave me a smile and closed his eyse.  
"Pikapi?"  
"Pikachu he just sleep.." I said to him  
He gave me just a suspicious look.  
"Pikachu this time I'm not lying to you." I said

(Pikachu's POV)

"Pikachu.." Ash said tired  
I looked in his eyes and can see how hard he concentrates to have his eyes open.  
"Ash just relax." Misty said..  
He gave her a smile and close his eyes..  
_Why did he do that? Is he dead? No.. He can't be..  
_"Pikapi? (Ash?)"  
I start to panic.. _WHY DID HE CLOSE HIS EYES!?_  
"Pikachu he just sleep." Misty said.  
_What did her think about me? She think I'm stupid? She have already tryed to fool me with that excuse.  
_I just gave her a suspicious look.  
"Pikachu this time I'm not lying to you." She said and when she said it.. I can't say why but I think she doesen't lied to me this time.  
"Pika.. (Okay..)"  
"Come on, now we know Ash is alright.." She said and do a short pause "And in life…." she whispered  
"PIKA?! PI PIKA PIKAPI KA PIKACHU!? (WHAT?! DID YOU THINK ASH IS DEAD!?)"

(Misty's POV)

"Pika.."  
_what a relief.. Pikachu trust what I said.._  
"Come on, now we know Ash is alright.." I said and do a short pause "And in life…." I whispered and just hope Pikachu don't hear what I said.  
"PIKA?! PI PIKA PIKAPI KA PIKACHU!?" Pikachu said with a angry voice.  
_Oh dear why did I said that?_  
"Ehm I just mean…" _Come on! came for an apology! _"Can you just forget what I said?" I asked..  
"PI PIKACHU PIKA KA!"  
"Ehm.. What?" I said  
Pikachu sighed.  
"Can we just take Ash home so he can wake up?"  
"Pi." Pikachu said and nodded.  
I tried to take Ash up at my back but It's not the lightest.. After a hard work I'm fineally get Ash at my back.  
"Come on Pikachu, Ash is heavier than he looks."  
"Pika!"  
Pikachu and Ash run away.. Not so fast I really can but I have Ash at my back..

(Pikachu's POV)

"_PIKA?! PI PIKA PIKAPI KA PIKACHU!? (WHAT?! DID YOU THINK ASH IS DEAD!?)"_  
"Ehm I just mean…"she do a pause"Can you just forget what I said?"  
"PI PIKACHU PIKA? KA! (FORGET THAT? NEVER!)"  
She just stand there and have a empty expression in her face.  
"Ehm.. What?" She said  
I sighed.. _Why didn't all people can understand what Pokémon said.. Some Ash..?...Ash…._  
"Can we just take Ash home so he can wake up?" She asked me  
"Pi." I said and nodded  
She tried to take Ash up at her back but she is not the lightest.. After a while she has fineally Ash at her back.  
"Come on Pikachu, Ash is heavier than he looks." She said.  
"Pika! (You don't say!)"  
Me and Misty run, she was slowly but she has Ash at her back so.. Yeah…

(In Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Misty's sister's home)

(No one's POV)

Misty has put down Ash at the sofa, put a blanket over him and takes a cloth in a bucket of water, wrung out of the little and teke the cloth at Ash's pan. The blanket have flowers and Leaf with different colors.

(The next day- No one's POV)

Ash is completely healthy and law down with Misty and Pikachu and looked at clouds.  
"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said happy  
A clouds looks like a Pikachu.  
"Hmmm.. I can see.. A Book!" Ash said  
Misty and Pikachu gave Ash a confused look.  
"What?" He said  
"A book?"  
"Yeah.. It's looks like my book!" Ash said  
"MY BOOK!" He cried, stand up and run away  
"Oh dear… Will Ash ever could just relax?" Misty ask Pikachu  
"Pika.." Pikachu said and Shrugged.

**So what did you think?! Sorry not the most "action" chapitel but soon! Just wait for it!**

**Reviews 3**

**Followers 1 (What? Less than before..? Why?)**

**Favorites 1 (What? Less than before..? Why?)**

**Communities 0**

**Views 328, Traffic Graph (YAY! 88 more Views now from chapitel 5!)**

**But why have you stop follow me and have me some favorite? Tell me.. Plz? :(  
Soon Midsummer so remember I can't write a new Chapitel then.. :)**


	7. You can call me The Shadow

Pikacraft: Thanks so much, and I'm so happy because you like my story! :) And you have right, the men want Ash because his Aura but.. Write more Reviews to me if you want! (:

Doreh: Okay thanks for you Reviews. Now I will think about write less dialogues, sorry if I rods wrong and have wrong grammar but I can't do something about it.. I suck in English.. But what did you mean about help me? You mean I can send you my story to you and you informs the story? xD Srry if you think I'm an idiot but.. Yeah.. I'm not so smart in English xD

Wolfielink: Thanks! I'm so happy you like my story! Good you can understand my "good" English xD

Just so you know I took a moment ago where I can see all your Reviews.. Before I think all Reviews will come in Private messaging.. Hehe sorry for that! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15

**The lost Aura Prince~  
"You can call me .. The Shadow"  
Ca.7 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Ash, Misty and Pikachu have moved to an old little cottage in the village for 1 years ago, Ash and Misty was tired of Misty's sisters. The board was red, Ash has recently painted house. In the house have they 3 rooms, 2 bedrooms and a kitchen. In Ash's and Pikachu's room have just one bed (including blanket and cushion), a window, a rug and a tabel beside his bed. In Misty's room she have a bed (including blanket and cushion), a window, a rug and a tabel beside her bed. In the kitchen have a " stove", tabel and tree chairs.

(No one's POV)

It's was at the night, a quiet calm night. In Misty's room can we see Misty sleep some like a little girl, she hug a cuddly toys some looks like a Staryu. In Ash's room can we see Ash lies in his bed bedded and his Pikachu sleeping beside him but.. Ash is awake..

(Ash's POV)

I lie in my bed so still I can because I don't want to wake up Pikachu, he need to sleep._"Why can't I sleep?"_ I tried to close my eyse and tried to think about nothing but whatever I do I can just see is my room but in blue and white colors._ "WHAT IS HAPPEND WITH ME?!"_ I tried to turn on me in bed but I don't want to wake up Pikachu..  
"Chaaaaaa…" Pikachu yawned.  
I looked at Pikachu and gave him a small smile.  
"Sorry Pikachu I don't want to wake you up.." I said and sat up. Pikachu shake his head some meant "Don't-worry". Pikachu jumped in my knee and I patted lovingly Pikachu._"I can't stop thinking about when I protect Misty from the Beedrills, what happend?"_  
"Pikapi pi pikachu pika? (Ash, what did you thinking about?)"  
"I just thinking about what happened when I protect Misty from all Beedrills." I said and stop patted Pikachu. _"What happened that day? I can remember when I have my arms around Misty I could feel my self stronger and I could see a blue barrier in front of me and Misty.."_ Pikachu lay down beside me again and after a moment I can hear Pika-snoring, I lay me down again at my cushion but.. I could not put me comfortably? I looked under my cushion and find a book.. It's was my book which dealt about Legends. _"Wait.. Was there not a Chapter dealing about Aura?"_ I open the book even if it's middle of the night I can see a big text printed "**Aura**". I started to read all the info of Aura but everything is old.. _"Wait what it's stand there in small text? "If you want to know more read it at the last side in a secret "_ _hatch""_ _"Why not?"_ I flipped up to the last side in the book and saw nothing.._ "What is this? NOTHING!"_ I was about to close the book but then I could see a white old paper appear from the book. _"What is this?"_ I looked at the paper but can't see something, It's was to dark.. _"I can read it tomorrow."_ I put down the paper at the tabel beside my bed and go to sleep.. And this time I could sleep. I asleep with a smile hat night.

(At the morning next day.)

I woke up and the first thing I think about is the paper. I stretched my arm to the paper and take it so I can read it. _"All the human some could use they Aura can't use it until they are ready, maybe a little not are so dangerous but if they use the Aura for much they want to die. The Aura is usually "_ _mature" to use when the Aura user is about 9-13 years."_ I read it again, again and again but I can't processing what it said on the paper. _"9-13 years, 9-13 years"_

_KNOK KNOK!_

"_Ash?"_  
"Mmmm?" murmured I.  
"It's breakfast." She said with her childish voice.  
"Okay I coming soon!" I said and couldn't keep my laughter.  
"Okay I waiting for you in the kitchen." She said and walk away.  
I tried to come out from my blanket without wake Pikachu up, after I came from my bed I walk quiet on the floor because the boards usually creak when I walk on it. I take on my new clothes, a new blue pair of pants, a black t-shirt and a blue jacket (Think about Ash's clothes in Kanto). After I'm finnish I walked beside Pikachu and stat to shake Pikachu carefully.  
"Pika? (What?)" I half asleep Pikachu said  
"Come on buddy we will get breakfast." I said, almost immediately after I said it Pikachu stand up and jump up to my axle and we walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen could I see Misty sat down at the chair and wait for me, she sat with her back to me. I can't throw away this moment so I walk slowly behind Misty and..  
"BUUUUUUUUH!"  
Misty jumped little up, screaming and I laughed so much so I can't hold back my tears! Her face is so funny now! I can feel at Pikachu laughing to.

(Misty's POV)

I sat in the kitchen at a chair… Just waiting for Ash and Pikachu.  
_"BUUUUUUUUH!"_ I heard a voice behind me, I was not ready for it so I just scream and jump up little from my chair. I looked behind me and can see Ash and Pikachu laugh at me so much so Ash have tears in his eyes. _"So they think it's funny?"_ I sat up from the chair and walk in front of Ash.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" He laugh and take his finger under his eyes for take away his tears from his eyes.  
"DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" I scream at Ash and Pikachu but what did they do? Just laughing harder…  
"HAHA… SORRY… BUT… HAHAHA… YOUR… FACE!" He said when he laugh. When he laugh I can't was angry with him so it's end to I start to laugh to.

(After 5-10 minuts after laughing.)

I have laugh so much so it's hurts..  
"Haha.. ohh… It's was funny!.." Ash said, finally he stop laughing.  
We sat us down on a separate chairs and eat our breakfast. The breakfast was freshly picked barrier, bread and sugar.  
"Oh we have bread, sugar and berries?" He asked me doubtful.  
"Yeah.. Sorry.. We haven't much money.. Maybe someday we can buy a good breakfirst with eggs and milk." I said and did not look at he.  
"You kidding?"  
"What do you mean?" I said and looked at him with a confuse gaze.  
"We can do jam sandwiches with this! The berries can we mash and take some sugar in it, if we do that we gets jam! And it's just to take the jam up on the top of the bread and eat it!" He said happy and start to mash some barriers.  
I just sat there and looked at him when he and Pikachu smash some barriers. So I do what I can do, I start to smash barrier to, when the barrier was "jam" I take it on my slice of bread and take some sugar on it. _" I wonder if it's good."_ I take a small bit and chew it slowly.

(Ash's POV)

I looked at Misty when she take the sandwich in her mouth and chew it slowly. After a small moment her eyes becomes enormous and she takes much quick chew.  
"Mmmmm!"  
I just laughing at her appetite and continues with eat my sandwich. _"I think she likes that.."_ I looked at Pikachu and saw he licking removed the jam _"_ _Hmm.. I think Pikachu like.. no.. no.. LOVE the jam."  
_"So do you like it?" I asked her with a sarcastic voice.  
"Mmmm.. It's… AWESOME!" She said and continues eat. I gave her a gaze is meant "What-Did-I-Said-?"  
After the breakfast we tidied up after us and walked to the Market because we need more food someone (MISTY) eat all food.

(At the Market)

We walked in the Market and can find a apples shop, a Bakery and much more.  
"Okay you can find some fruit and berries so can I buy bread to us." Misty said and gave me 4 silver coins, not much but none of us have jobs.  
"Okay.. By-" Pikachu cut me off "Pi pika? (And ketchup?)" "Can we buy a ketchup bottle too?" I ask her.  
"Sure but buy fruit and barries first." Misty said and walked to the Bakery.  
We walked to an Apple shop and looked at all apples._ "Hmm.. We need so sweet apples we can get.. Red apples are sweet.."_ "Excuse me, but how much do you want for those apples?" I asked a big woman.  
"How many you wont?"  
_"Hmm… Maybe 5? No 6..?"_ "How much can I get for one silver coins?" I asked her.  
"You can get 12-13 apples." She said and gave me a sweet smile, or what she think.. I hate her smile..  
"Okay I take it." I said and got my apples in a sack, paid for it and walked away. _"Okay 1 silver coins are gone now so I have 3 more."_ I looked around my self and find a Barrie shop, I run to the Barrie shop.  
"Can I get one barrier from all varieties? For one silver coins? " I asked a big man.  
"Yes you can and you can even get 5 bronze coins back." He said.  
"Okay I take it." I said. He packed all the barrier, gave the bag to me, gave me my money and I walked away.  
"Pika? (Ketchup?)" "Okay, come so we can find ketchup." "PIKA! (THANKS!)" Pikachu scream and nuzzled his cheek on my cheek.

(Misty's POV)

I walked in the Bakery.  
"Welcome, do you want some help my Lady?"A long brawn hairy man said with a smile some could smell all Lady's hearts but not Misty's.  
"I just want to a cheap but tasty bread" I said and looked up to his eyes.  
He walked in front of me and gave me that smile again.  
"No problems. Come here so I can show you." He said and gave me his hand, I take it and he show me a lots of bread in different colors ("White", Brown and darker brown) and sizes.  
"Do you find something you like?" He asked me and gave me THAT smile again.  
"Yeah I like that bread." I said and poke at a dark brown bread.  
"A good choice." He said, gave me the bread and I gave him his money (2 silver coins) and after it I walked out from the man.

(Ash's POV)

After we have got Pikachu's loved ketchup we have 1,5 silver coins left._ "I know what I can do!"_ I run to a shop and buy some eggs and milk, now all my money is gone.. Without 1 bronze coins.._ "What can I do with it?"_  
_"COME HERE AND TEST YOUR STRUGGLING GLOW!" _A male voice call.  
We walk to the man some call all people.  
"WIN A FIGHT WITH BROCK THE KNIGHT! IF YOU WIN YOU CAN GET 5 GOLD COINS!"  
_"5 coins?! Misty will be so happy if I won but… Brock can remember me.." _I looked at my a shop some sold cheap fabric and buy a piece of that and do a "mask" for it.  
" I CHALLENGING HIM!" I scream with a darker voice  
All people looked at me some I'm crazy.  
"Are you sure about that? You are just a kid." Brock said.  
"Oh you are afraid for a kid?" I ask him  
"Oooooh!" audience said  
"Fine!" Brock said.  
"Okay Pikachu I chose you!" I call  
"OKAY I CHOSE GEODUDE!" Brock call and after a moment the ground start to shake and Geodude come up.  
"Okay Geodude use tackle!"  
"PIKACHU WAIT FOR GEODUDE AND USE IRON TAIL AT GEODUDE HEAD!" Ash said  
Pikachu use Iron tail at Geodude head and Geodude fall back.  
"Good job Pikachu!" Ash praised Pikachu.  
"Pikachu! (Thanks!)"  
"GRRR.. OKAY GEODUDE USE ROLLING ATTACK!" Brock scream  
Geodude hit Pikachu.  
"PIKAAAAA!"  
"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked Pikachu  
Pikachu stand up and put himself in the fightposition again.  
"PIKA! (I'M ALRIGHT!)"

(No one's POV- After the battle)

"AND THE WINNER IS…" The ref paused "What's your name kid?" The ref ask Ash.  
"You can call me .. The Shadow"  
"AND THE WINNER IS THE SHADOW! HE WO 5 GOLD COINS!" The ref said and gave Ash his money then went Ash away from all the people.

Reviews 3

Followers 2

Favorites 1

Communities 0

Views 478, Traffic Graph

please write more Reviews what you think about it. Plz! Write what you think will happen because I running out of ideas… BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR THIS 3 Reviews THANKS SOOO MUCH! And remember.. In Friday Sunday Will I was somewhere without computer=No story but it's just in 3 days!.. LOVE YOU ALL SOME READ MY STORY!  
+ If you have tips with fanfic sum is about

Giovanni is Ash's father

Ash have Aura

Ash chosen one

Or something like Ash is the hero! THANKS FOR READING BYEE! :)


	8. Blue eyes!

Pikacraft: Haha thanks! those staying at the castle keep it like a secret. Hmm you have much good ideas.. Do not be surprised if I use them! :)

Guest: Thanks! :) And I know my English grammar sucks but I'm from Sweden and I'm not so good in English in school… But if you can't live with my grammar.. you can just stop read my fanfic.. I can't do better grammar.. Srry :(

Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15  
Brock ~ 17

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Blue eyes!  
Ca.8 ~ in the Middle Ages**

inside the castle in a moderately large room there a 17 old-young black man law down in his luxury bed. In the room can we see a big bed, a big mirror, a big red rug that is all over the floor and a Ceiling Painting some have a lots of beautiful women on.

(Brock's POV)

"_The Kid.. He.. look someone I have seen before.."_ I rolled over in bed so I got on my right side.  
_"Maybe one of the guards? No.. He was to young.."_ I rolled over to the other side.  
_"He has a Pikachu.. And they looks like they was best friends or very close."_ I sat me up and went out of my bed._  
"The boy has black messy hair.."_ I walk to the mirror and looked at my self._  
"His eyes were.. brown.. I have never seen so living and emphatic eyes.. Beside our missing Prince.._

(Flashback)

_I walked up to the Prince's room and knocked at the door.  
"My Prince, your breakfast is finnish." for a while of waiting for him_ _I became irritated. Knocked again but little harder and firmly.  
"My Prince I know you maybe are mad at me but please can you reply me?" Afer he didn't answer me again I got tired of him.  
"Ash… please open the door.." after no response "Don't open the door because you most do it.. do it because… We are f-friends?"  
"Why didn't he open the door? Even when he was angry at me before he will anyways open the door, Pikachu gave me a weak thundershock and after Pikachu thundershock me Ash and I will talk each other.. But now he didn't do that.." I thought_

_I open the door. "Sorry Ash bu-"_ _I interrupted myself because what I saw. I saw large footprint is all over the floor, half blanket was on the floor and the cushion Pikachu usually sleep on wasn't where it usually is.. "The footprint is to large for was Ash's.." "And it's different shoe sizes.." It was then I understand what had happened to Ash! I rant o the window and looked down for watching if I can see Ash.. "But where is Pikachu? He most seen Ash wasn't here and go after him and the kidnapper."_

_I ran out from the Price room and ran outside to the Prince window and looked on the ground if I can see more footprints.. And I could see more footprints, I follow the footprints until they ran out but instead could I seen tracks from a truck.."those some kidnap Ash is gone forever.. And.. I could do nothing.." (for some mysterious reason did not Ash and Pikachu footprints..)_

"_I haven't no chose.. I most tell the Queen and the King.."  
I went to the King and the Queen's bedroom and knocked at the door.  
"_ _Ers Highnesses I most tell something bad for you.." The door opened and in front me could I seen my King with his night-clothes, a small crown sat on his chest.  
"What is so important so you most wake me up now?" He asked me with his angry voice.  
"I have bad news.." I paused "It's about the Prince."  
"What have happened to our son?" The Queen said in her bed.  
"In the morning I went up to the Prince's room as usual.." I paused again.  
"So?"  
"When he didn't open the door I thanked just he was mad but when I was inside his room I couldn't see him around the room.."  
"So he has escaped?" The Queen said some has walk up from the bed and was beside the King now.  
"No.." "I could see footprints some was to large for the Prince and his bed was in disorder.." Now gasped them  
"What happened to our boy?!" The Queen almost screamed.  
"I went out and find some footprints until I find tracks from a truck.." I paused and couldn't look in they eyes " Ers Highnesses.. Your son and the country's Prince is kidnapped.."  
The King and The Queen gasped again and The Queen had tears in her eyes.  
"Did you saw a n-note?" The Queen almost whispered.  
"No."  
"_ _I suggest you could send a search squad after the Prince." I said.  
"No." The King said.  
"What?" The Queen whispered.  
"No, we can't let someone know about our Son's disappear. Think about all other Kingdoms some will attack us! Without the Prince we are defenseless." He said heartlessly  
"_ _Forgive me my King but why didn't we have a chans? The Prince is smart and brave bu the is just a little kid. He can't fight.. He can't kill and he can't stop them."  
"Didn't you noticed that he is a natural talent when it's about Pokémon?" The King said  
"Yes, The Prince and his Pikachu is tight."  
"It's not just an especially about Pikachu.. It's his special ability.. He can be a friend with all Pokémon and he has some psychic power too, he can hear what Pokémon said. First we just think he play with us but one day our Son said to us that Pikachu said a man hide behind a tree but we didn't trust him and after a while a man some have hidden behind the tree attack us but me and my Queen have no coat and no guards for protect us but then came a Thunderbolt from the Prince's Pikachu, he tried to warn us but we ignore that."  
"Wow.. When I think about It.. My Onix who hates all people without me but when he first meet Ash he was so happy.. I haven't ever seen Onix so comfortable with someone without me."  
"_ _Then it's decided. We tell the villagers to their Prince is on a holiday in Hoeen_ _to indefinitely." The King said_

(Flashback end)

_It can't be him? has been gone for several years.."_ I could feel something warm running down my cheeks..  
_"I most meet that trainer and Pikachu again or what he call he self "The Shadow"_

I put on my clothes which was an "orange" t-shirt, a brown pair of pants and a green vest (Brock's Kanto clothes) and gently slipped off from the castle.

(Misty's POV)

"_All this money.. I haven't ever have so much!"_ I looked at a sleeping Ash with Pikachu beside him._ "He looks so cute when he sleeping.."_  
I sat me beside Ash and ruffled his black rowdy hair. _"He is my family.."_ began to move his head and open his eyes.. _"Ash's eyes is so beautiful"_.  
"Hay Misty." He said and gave me a smile.  
"Hay Ash." I said and gave him a smile too.  
He sat up and yawned.  
"What did you say about go out and buy finer food?" He ask me.  
I just nodded and we did us ready for go to the Market but Ash ran back to the room Ash has sleep with Pikachu and wake up Pikachu Once we went away with a tired and acidic Pikachu.

(At the Market - Ash's POV)

We walked around the Market and was looking for something which was finer food than our normal food but after I won the Battle at Brock we can eat some like the King.

Misty proposed Fish as said it's the best Fish in the village but.. I can feel in my whole body something it's not good, so I said no to the Fish and we walked away. Next time she want to have new clothes but when I said against her she gave me a murder glance so we walked to the clothes shop.

When Misty looked at a red short dress not even enough down to the knees. But behinde the clothes shop could I saw a Torchic, a girl some looks like she is 13 years and a young boy some looks younger than the girl. Them had a small cup in front of them. I walked slowly to them and layer down 4 silver coins in the cup.  
"Thanks.." The young girl said and gave me a smile.  
" No problem! I'm just happy to help you. But whats your name?" I said to them.  
"My name is May and this in my young little brother Max."  
"Forgive me for ask you but what did you do here?" I ask them carefully.  
"Some of the Kings guards threw us out from our old home and captivated our parents.."  
"What?... How could them?" I asked them  
"The King has handed over the power to the guards.. Because he didn't have time for us.." May said.  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! THE KING'S SUPPLIED IS TO PROTECT HIS FARMERS!" I screamed  
"Sshh! They can hear you!" May said worried  
_"_ _You should probably listen to the young woman!"_ A voice behind me said.

(Brock's POV)

I walked around the Market and looked for "The Shadow" but I can't seen him somewhere..  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! THE KING'S SUPPLIED IS TO PROTECT HIS FARMERS!" A angry and young male voice screamed over the market.  
I ran so fast I can to the man some had screamed. The young man has a Pikachu!  
"Sshh! They can hear you!" The young woman said to the man.  
" You should probably listen to the young woman!" A long young man said, he was a guard from the castle.  
The man turned and looked at the guards angry.  
"What you want?" The young man said.  
"We want you to take your works about our King." The guard said and have a confidently smile.  
"Why I would I do that? I just say the truth!" The young man said  
"Grrr… You have courage in you.." The guard said and take up his sward from his belt.  
"Take it back or die." The guard said.  
But immediately after they said he said the sentence a Pikachu jumped down from the young man's should.  
"Pika pi pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu said angry.  
"Pikachu calm dow-"  
The young man was interrupted because the guard has swung his sword.  
"Pikachu use Thuderbolt of the sword's top!"  
"Pikaaa…"  
"What did you think you can win about that?" The guard said.  
"CHUUUUUUUU!" The Thunderbolt hit the sword and the guard released his sword.  
"Grr… You are smart…!"

(Ash's POV)

"Grr… You are smart…!" He said and it's looked like I had won but all of a sudden he cast sand in my and Pikachu's eyes.  
"Now can't you see.. Do you take your words back.. If you don't do that I can kill you if I want." He said  
" So you are so cowardly? You can't win over a kid so you most cheat.." I said  
"YOUR LITTLE!" He scream  
I told that he went against me but when he swung his sword it's feels like the word was in slow motion and I could see all thinks but in blue and white just like yesterday when I tried to sleep.

(Brock's POV)

"YOUR LITTLE!" The guard scream and went closer the young man and swung his sword there the young man's head was. But suddenly the young man dodge the sword and shoved the guard at the stomach.  
"BUT HOW?!" The guard scream  
The guard tried again to swung his sword against the young man but the young man just dodge it again and shoved away the guard again. The fight keep it up a while..  
"Grrr.. So I can't hurt you but.. Your RAT!"

(Ash's POV)

"Grrr.. So I can't hurt you but.. Your RAT!"  
I could see Pikachu a bit away from me and the guard in front of Pikachu and swung his sword at Pikachu's head. Without thinking I ran to Pikachu and protect him with my body.  
The guard swung his sword and hit me on my back, I scream of pain but after that I could just saw darkness.

(Misty's POV)

"_Hmm.. Wonder what Ash thinks about my new dress.."_ But then I heard a scream that sounded like  
"ASH!"  
I ran so fast I could for find Ash and when I saw him I could see a guard, a girl, a boy and Ash holding Pikachu with a big bloody scar on his back.  
"ASH!" I screamed again and run to Ash's unconscious body.  
"What have you done!?" I scream to the guard.  
"Pikachupi?"  
"Calm down Pikachu I'm here." I said to him  
"Leave him alone!" I take up all my money and threw it on him.  
"Hmmm.. Okay.." He said and start to walk away but then I felt Ash move.  
"You are okay!" I said happy  
But Ash stood up and have .. blue eyes?

(Brock's POV)

"_This is the end of the boy.."_  
"ASH!" A female voice scream  
_"So his name is Ash?... exactly some like our Prince.."_  
The redhead girl rant o Ash's unconscious body.  
"What have you done!?" The girl scream to the guard.  
"Pikachupi?"  
"Calm down Pikachu I'm here." She said  
"Leave him alone!" She said and take up all my money and threw it on him.  
"Hmmm.. Okay.." He said and start to walk away but then I could seen Ash move.  
"You are okay!" She said happy  
But Ash just stand up and has blue eyes.  
"COME BACK!" Ash scream  
"I have my money so I'm happy, go back to your girlfriend now." He said  
Ash extended his hand and a blue light come over the guard.  
"I can't move." the guard said  
Ash takes one of his fingers back to his palm and all the money the redhead girl gave him flew to Ash.  
"You have no money no more." Ash said  
"Fine Keep them just you let me go!" The guard scream  
Ash takes his head back and the guard could go away but before he was gone he said.  
"I'll say this to the King and all the guards will hunt you!"  
" then well you can tell him you tried to kidnap the Prince too." Ash said.  
"What did you say?" He ask  
"You know exactly what I said."  
"But.. It's not true!" He scream  
"Oh okay.. Good.. Bye and .." Ash said and walk in front of the guard and whispers something in his ear. The guard ran away.

(Misty's POV)

"Oh okay.. Good.. Bye and .." Ash said and walk in front of the guard and whispers something in his ear. The guard ran away. I ran behind Ash and take my hand at Ash's shoulder.  
"Ash.."  
Ash looked at me and his blue eyes became its usual brown colour…

**Reviews 5 (THANKS FOR THAT!)**

**Followers 2**

**Favorites 1**

**Communities 0**

**Views 652, Traffic Graph**

**Hope you like it.. Sorry for so much dialogues.. But in this story I hope you saw Ash use his Aura, why the farmers don't pine they Prince, Brock suspect Ash is the Prince and what I said to the guard when he whispers in the guard ear is  
**_**"I'm the Prince so ran away before I say what you did to my father."**_**  
Did you saw also after Ash be hurt his eyes be blue? Yeah why did you think that happend? Tell me! :D  
****Bye love you all! **


	9. The Plan Begins

**Arunxyz: Thanks! you should be happy now because I have just put out one chapter (this chapter) and if you want to read more of my fanfic, I have made ****one for fanfic! : D s/10478582/1/The-Truth-Hurts**

**Pikacraft: I know! I'm really like that moment when Ash get Blue eyes! It's shows how strong his aura is! I'll use 2 of your ideas, I have thought! :)**

**Scarlet Saffron Silver: *** **blushes * Do you really think so? You want to know a secret? I update this fanfic because my readers write Reviews to me and write you love my story! I know how it's feel when a fanfic you love never update, I don't want to do that!**

**BannanGodis: Hi everyone! I've decided to start write my fanfic different now. Do not worry! I'm will just remove all "POV".. In my second fanfic "The Truth Hurts!" I've test a new method to write and I think it's better.. But it can be just me who thinks so.. If you don't like/like my new method tell me so I can do you happy! :3**

**Ash: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters! If she did that I'll let Pikachu use Thunderbolt at her, because I don't ever win a league..**

**Misty: Hope you like BannanGodis's new method^^**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15  
Brock ~ 17  
May ~ 13  
Max ~ 10**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
The Plan Begins  
Ca.9 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Misty looked in Ash's eyes and waiting for them to change back to Ash's chocolate-brown loving eyes again but when his eyes turned back to his chocolate-brown colour again she couldn't find same loving eyes he had before.. His eyes were brown again but Misty could see pain in his eyes.

"Ash.. Are yo-" Misty broke off the sentence for Ash fell forward unconscious.

Misty grabbed his arm before he fell to the ground. She Lay down Ash on the ground and start to shake him lightly on the chest. Pikachu went beside his best friend and wonder what's wrong. Misty looked around her self for someone can help her but all people pretended nothing had happened to Ash..

Brock who had hidden went over to help the girl and the boy he suspected was the prince. He went slowly to the girl and take his hand at her shoulder.

Misty feel something at her shoulder.. She looked behind her self and saw a young long black.

"Can I help you?" Misty asked the man

"Your friend need help and I'm qualified to be a doctor." Brock said and knelt next to Ash.

Brock looked Ash's second page and there he saw a Pikachu, electricity flew out Pikachu's cheeks. Brock ignore the angry Pokémon and start to look at Ash.

"I can't do something for help him here, we must take him where I live." Brock said and looked up in Misty's eyes, Misty's eyes was at the verge of tears.

"Okay, Where do you live?" Misty asked the mystery man.

"Not long from here, just around the corner." Brock said and gave Misty a confident smile

A young girl and her little brother came beside them. The young girl looks like 13 years old and her little brother looks a few years younger than the girl.

" Will he be okay?" The young girl ask

"You know Ash?" Misty asked surprised

"Knows and knows.. He gave us money.." The girl said shy

"He gave us money and when we said to him what the terrible king do for us and our family he was furious.. then came the where the guard and said that if he did not take back his words would guard kill him, but Ash refused and it led to the fight!" The little boy said excitedly

The girl takes her hand over his mouth but Brock has heard all.. What did the boy mean about " the terrible king do for us and our family"

"Don't listen to my little brother.. Our king is generous!" The girl said with a frightened tone in her voice.

"What have the king do?" Asked Misty, she remember when Ash talk to her about his father he said the king always cared more about the people and the village than his own son.

"Nothing.. But will not you help Ash or not?" The girl asked them uneasily, Misty and Brock knows she was afraid to speak bad of the King where everyone could hear her.

"You have right but.. I think your little brother need breathing soon, he has started to become blue in his face." Misty said and tried to withhold his laughter.

The young girl looked at her little brother and could see his face is really blue! She took her hand away and blushed.

"Sorry Max.."

Max took deep breaths of clean air.

"May, you tried to kill me!" He said and pointing accusingly at her.

" I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"YOU DID!"

"I DID NOT!"

"**YOU DID! YOU DID!"**

"**I DID NOT BUT IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Max put his arms crossed and sulked.

"Ehm.. Excuse me but we must go and heal my friend, not for your garish is not entertaining.." Misty said, last part she used with sarcasm.

"Can we follow you? He is the first people who care about us after our parent became prisoners. " May explained

"Sure.. If not the red-haired girl resent it." Brock said and turned his head towards Misty.

" I do not care." Misty said

"Okay let's go to my house." Brock said.

Brock Barde up Ash and Ash held in his arms as they held a newborn baby and went away to Brock's house, Pikachu looked suspiciously at Brock because he remember Brock works in the castle and Pikachu was afraid that Brock will tell the king where Ash.

**In Brock's house.**

Brock Ash put down gently in a bed, Pikachu jumped up to Ash and watched Ash anxiously. Why is Ash fainted?

Brock searched for a few flames for something.

"What do you searching for?" May asked Brock

" Some different berries" Brock responded to May's issue.

"I know them are here.." Brock said when he cast down lots of things.

After a while Brock find his berries. He takes all berries in a stone bowl and fetched a plain clean stone that he could use to moss berries. Brock moss all berries and took the stone bowl with him to the bed Ash was but unlucky for him Pikachu was there and won't let him came closer Ash.

"Please Pikachu I just want to help Ash." Brock begging me to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at Brock and back to Ash. Ash hasn't woken up yet, Pikachu must let Brock try help Ash or Ash maybe die..

"Pika.." Pikachu said and jumped aside so that Brock could help Ash.

Brock gave Pikachu a smile and nodded gratefully. Brock took the stone bowl under Ash's nose.

"Come on.. Work.." Brock said.

When Brock was about to give up he looked at Ash's nose and could see it touched a bit on it, that means Ash smelled the fragrance. Brock felt a relief. Suddenly closed his Ash up their eyes.

Ash looked up and could see a long black man with brown spiky hair looked down at him. Ash tried to sat up bu the was too tired, his body feels like a flock of Pokémon ran over him. Ash looked up and could see a blurred image of a yellow figure.

"P-pikachu?" He said weak

"PIKAPI!(ASH!)" Pikachu cried and licked Ash's cheek lovingly.

Misty, May and Max went beside Brock. Misty looked down at Ash, he was alright!

"Brock how could you wake up Ash when he was unconscious?" Misty asked Brock thoughtful.

" Simple, I crushed several different berries right? a Barry was to get engage, another Barry was to smell bad so he would wake up and the last berry was that the berries would make effects faster."

"What did you do in the market? I'm not asking that because I don't like you but you looks like a rich guy." Misty said

"I looking for someone who had defeated me in a Pokémon battle a few days ago .. But then I heard when the guy messed with the guard, so I was interested and watched." Brock explained to her.

"Do you find the trainer? I have heard about him and all rumors say that he and his Pikachu are so tight so they think the trainer can understand what his Pikachu say!" Max said and has stars in his eyes.

Ash sat up and has Pikachu in his knee.

"So what you want me?" Ash asked cold but little afraid

"So I have right.. You are the kid who call you self The Shadow?" Brock asked Ash

"Yeah.. So what you want me? Kill me In that kind of case, you stand in line or maybe try to take my Pikachu from me In that kind of case I'll kill you." Ash answer Brock's issue.

Brock swallowed his saliva, this could not be Prince.

"N-No.. I just want to talk to you" Brock said little unsettled

"Okay it's okay." Ash said with a smile

"_Maybe the boy is our missed Prince? But why hasn't he come home again?"_

"alone…." Brock barely whispered so someone could hear

Ash raised an eyebrow but nodded like an "Okay". Ash stood up and was on his way out the door when Pikachu ran up to Ash and pulled his pant legs. Ash knelt to Pikachu's height.

"PI PIKA KA PIK PIKACHU PI PIKAPI PIKACHUU! (PLEASE ASH DON'T LEAVE ALONE WITH HIM!)" Pikachu cried and held a strong grip on Ash's leg.

Ash looked up at Brock's face.

"Please can Pikachu follow? He don't like I'm alone with…without him." Ash asked him.

"Okay but Pikachu Do not disturb us." Brock approves it, because he thinks Ash is the Prince and he remember Pikachu never leave Ash's side.

"Thanks!" Ash said happy

"PIKAPIKA CHUUU! (THANKS THANKS SO MUCH!)" Pikachu cried happy

Pikachu jumped up at Ash's shoulder and Ash and Brock went out from Brock's house.

**Outside in the forest**

"Why do you take me so far from your house?" Ash asked Brock but Brock didn't answer.

Pikachu didn't like this.. Ash is too tired to fight about something happening and think about Pikachu couldn't protect Ash.. Pikachu looked around the forest to search for any sign of a seizure.

Brock stopped suddenly and turned around so he could look into Ash's eyes, Pikachu didn't like it.

" Now, no one should hear what we're talking about." Brock said and looked around him self for safety's sake.

" What do you want to talk about that is so secret so you do not want anyone else to hear it?" Ash asked Brock

Brock closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened his eyes again to see Ash when he was much younger and was wearing his prince clothes and his crown.

"Tell me the truth.." Brock closed his eyes again and take an other deep breath "Is you our missing Prince Ash?" When Brock ask that he just want to say to Pikachu to shock him but Brock has always was like a friend to Ash, not so them play but them speak to each other and Brock called usually Ash his real name, almost never "Prince", The Crown Prince", " Your Highness" or the worst "Ashton".

"Yes…" Ash whispered so could barely hear what Ash said.

"Do you say yes?" Brock asked with tears in his eyes

Ash nodded, Pikachu warned Brock to get closer to Ash with allowing electricity flying from his cheeks.

"Ash.. Why did you ever go home? Your people needed you."

" If you think I ran away from home, you're wrong." Ash stopped when he looked down to the ground. " I was kidnapped. They gagged me and tied my hands ... If it had not been for Pikachu I do not know what would happened." Ash said when he scratched Pikachu under the chin so he made a "Chaa!" audio.

"Ash… We knew you were kidnapped but your father don't wont to send out a search team to find you because he was afraid that all the other kingdoms would be told that the king's only successor to the throne was kidnapped." Brock said to Ash with a sad facial expression.

"So.. My father didn't care if they kill me?" Ash asked while tears ran down from his cheeks, he meant so little for his own father.

"Ash.. He thought about all the people who lived in the village, how would they cope if there was a war?" Brock tried to protect his king's mistake.

Brock looked at Ash's face and it was now he saw the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Ash?" Brock tried to reach Ash's shoulder but Pikachu struck off Brock's hand with his tail.

"Pikachu please let me reach Ash's axis." Brock asked Pikachu

Pikachu shake his head and looked angry at Brock, he has done Ash to cry! Ash never cry!

Ash looked up at Brock and took a deep breath.

" SO WHY WERE YOU LOOKIG FOR ME? DO YOU JUST WANT TO DO THAT SO I MAY KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PARENTS CARE SO LITTLE ABOUT ME SO WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED AND WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! MY OWN PARENTS HATE ME!" Ash screamed at Brock.

"No Ash.. I-"

"YOU WHAT BROCK?!" Ash screamed again

Brock could hear the pain in Ash's voice when he screamed. Brock understand why Ash felt such a pain, his own parents did not even try to find him.

Ash was so angry, so he summoned his Aura without knowing it. Ash's eyes changed color to blue again. Brock saw when Ash's eyes changes to blue and baked a little backwards.

"Ash calm down…" Brock tried to calm down Ash.

"Pika pika chuu.." Pikachu said and pushed Ash's cheek lightly.

Ash looked at Pikachu and took deep breaths to calm down. Ash's eyes slowly changes back to his normal eye color again. After Ash's eyes changes back to his normal color again Ash couldn't feel their own feet as he fell forwards, Brock saw what would happen to Ash so he ran to Ash and grabbed his arms before he could fall to the ground.

Pikachu who sitting on Ash's shoulder fell off when Ash fell forward. Pikachu looked up at Ash and could see Brock hold Ash..

" _Going out here was Brock's idea. It sure was he that did this so that he could bring back Ash to the castle! He should not take with Ash as long as I'm here!"_

Ash ould feel their own feet again so he bailed out from Brock's grip and pulled from Brock. Pikachu was relieved that Ash was feeling good.

"Ash what was that..?" Brock asked Ash gently.

"What? Why did you hold me?! if you even think of taking me back to prison or as you call it the castle you can forgot it!" Ash cried angry

"What?! I would never force with him to the castle. But what happened to your eyes? They changed the color to blue .."

Ash looked confused at Brock, what do he mean about "blue eyes"? His eyes are brown.

"What do you mean about blue eyes? Can't you see my eyes are brown not blue BROWN!" Ash cried

"Pikapi.. pikacpi pi pikachu.. Pi pik pikachu.. (Ash.. Brock has right.. Your eyes changes to blue)" Pikachu said so Ash could understand but Brock just stood in front of them and do not get it.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked Pikachu carefully, Pikachu confirmed it with a nod. Ash sighed.

"I'm sorry Brock.." Ash whispered, looking down at the ground because he is ashamed.

"For what?" Brock said and waiting for whole excuse.

"I'm sorry because I accuse you of trying to get me back to the castle and yell at you, do you forgive me Brock?" Ash said and looked up at Brock's face.

"I forgive you if you answer my question. What was that with your blue eyes? You got it before when you fought the guard." Brock said

"Thanks for you accept my excuse but.. I don't know about my eyes.." Ash said relieved but a little worried.

"Hmmm… (yawn) we should go back to my place so that we can sleep, we can continue to talk about this tomorrow." Brock said

" (yawn) You have right.." Ash said

"Ash.. I missed you while you were gone ... The castle was not the same when you disappeared .." Brock said when he went beside Ash.

"I have miss you too.." Ash whispered, but Brock heard it and got a smile on his face.

**Unknown location**

The guard who had fought with Ash ran into a forest and went into a small cabin, inside which sat two other men.

"Hay Lukas What are you doing here?" Asked one of the men.

"Butch I have found the Prince!" Lukas said

All the men looked speechless on Lukas.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. At first I thought he was just an ordinary guy who dared to defy me but while we fought his said that he knew that I had tried to kidnap the prince, I was so shocked. But later in the fight he whispered in my ear that he was the Prince." Lukas explained

all the men gasped.

" Did you notice something strange on the prince that was not natural?" Asked one of the men

"Hmmm.. Yeah.. When I think about it, he got blue eyes when we fought.."

All the men gasped again.

"He is the Prince and we must take him." Butch said

"But how? The Prince is always with his rat and we didn't know where he live."

" simply because we will use anything he can not resist .. hehe.."

**Ash: What will they do to me?**

**Butch: haha it'll show you soon.**

**BannanGodis: Please Write Reviews what you think about this chapter and give suggestions for how the men have planned to capture Ash! Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. My Little Pokémon Master

**Pikacraft: Thanks again, I like you write Reviews in "all" my chapter! Hope you like this chapter! :)  
-Your Friend BannanGodis**

**Ash: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters! If she did she must buy a new bike to Misty!**

**BannanGodis: WHAT?!**

**Misty: What's a bike?**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15  
Brock ~ 17  
**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
My Little Pokémon Master..  
Ca.10 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Ash and Brock had just arrived out from the forest but before Brock could walk away Ash took his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"What?" Asked Brock confused and looked little annoyed at Ash but when Brock looked at Ash annoyed he saw sparks came from Pikachu's red cheeks, it was a warning.

" Brock can you promise me something?" Ash took a deep breath, Brock looked at Ash's face and knew it was no fun Ash would tell.

Brock stood in shock, he just nodded like a "yes." This Ash was not the same Ash before he disappeared, the Ash would jump around and be happy but this was .. Worried and scared?

"When we get in the house, I'm not Your Royal Highness, understand?" Ash almost spat out the words "Your Royal Highness"

"What do you mean, my Prince?" Wondered Brock puzzled.

Ash looked down at the ground, Pikachu gave Brock a murder glance again.

"My Prince?"

"Please Brock stop calling me that, my name is Ash not" Your Royal Highness, Your Highness, Prince or Your Majesty "I'm just a regular guy."

Brock thought he heard wrong .. His Lost Prince said he was just a regular guy, he completely contrary to just one guy. Brock remember when he spoke to the king in the studio when he told little about Ash.

"But my Prin-" Ash put his hand over Brock's mouth so he could not say the word, Pikachu watched happily as his best friend silenced Brock.

"Don't call me Prince" He said softly but still hard when Ash slowly took her hand away from Brock, who barely got any air.

"My Pri-" Ash gave him a look that meant "say the word and you're dead" Brock sighed, "Ash .." He baked a little if Ash would honestly try to kill him, "You're not just a normal boy .. You is .. "Brock gaze again, but not just by Ash but also of Pikachu" you are a proud member of the royal family, you can not just abandon your place " Brock could see that Ash was about to protest as he further pursued "It's not just the castle that needs you Ash." Explained Brock, Ash looked at Brock thoughtful "Remember that when the king dies, do his first-born and only son can been the king" Ash looked down at the ground again, "and who will get control if you are not there?" Brock gave a nod to Ash to say who he meant

"Giovanni…" Ash whispered quietly, Pikachu got chills just hearing the man's name.

" Exactly, and what he wants to do with the farmers who live in the village? " Asked Brock, he felt happy that he had got Ash to his opinions .. Or it was at least what he hoped for.

"He will raise the tax because he wants more money and power .."

"What will happen to the farmers?" Said Brock, looking pleased at Ash.

"Those who can afford his taxes will become poorer and poorer per day"

Ash wants to puking on himself of how selfish he has been, he became disgusted.

"But those who can not afford that? What will happen to them?"

"They will either be killed or locked away in prison to rot .." Ash explained sorrowfully.

"And what is Misty, May and Max?"

Ash gasped in horror, he had not even thought of that! His friends will be damaged and everything was his fault, he would not let it happen!

" Exactly, farmers." Brock replied to his own question because he knew that Ash was thinking about what he just said.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu started shaking at Ash but no reaction, Pikachu glared at Brock as if it was his fault.

"Pikachu .. Brock has right .." Confessed Ash sadly, his voice was a bit shaky of his tears.

Pikachu and Brock gasped, Ash had never said that anyone was right besides himself of course. He had too much pride, it was now Brock realized he had hit a sensitive spot in Ash's heart. And Ash get a BIG Hart

"Brock, what can I do to correct it?" Ash whispered as he looked up.

Brock and Pikachu looked in shock by what they saw before them, the confident, happy and stubborn boy could not see when you looked into Ash's eyes. The happy eyes that Ash used to have syndes not, Ash's eyes were red and swollen.

"Ash please we can talk about it tomorrow." complained Brock

Brock tried to go off in that direction, his house huh but he was stopped by Ash in the same way as before.

"You nag at me about Prince thing and managed to get me to consider going back-"

Ash did not finish before Brock started talking "You mean you're coming back?"

Ash sighed as he would continue, "Yes, I had-" Ash was interrupted again by Brock, Pikachu sighed with irritation.

"I'm just the best, I did get the stubborn Ash Ketchum to change their minds, there is something our king himself would've done!" Shouted Brock while he was celebrating, he did not notice that Ash stared at him not so pleased.

"Brock stop-"

"Even Arceus would not make it, I did some Arceus would not pass .. I wonder what that makes me?" Brock celebrated as much his "victory" so he did not hear Ash.

"Brock, I think you are exaggerating-"

"I could be the king of the god, yes it does not sound so bad .. Brock king of god .. I like it, what do you Ash?" Glanced his head against Ash, where he saw an angry Pikachu and an acidic Ash.

Ash did not answer.

"Ash?"

"So you talked to me?, I thought-" Once again, Ash interrupted by none other than Brock.

"What do you think Ash? Brock King of God?"

Ash sighed loud for he knew that whatever he said would Brock interrupt him, he gave up.

"That sounds good, I-"

"Do you? But what if the king finds out about it, I called myself king, I will end up in jail!"

Ash said nothing, he already knew that he would not say a whole sentence.

"Or what if Arceus get out!? Then I'm dead, I'll never kiss a girl!" Gray Brock (That's right, I got to Brock and his female dreams, you did not think I had forgotten it?)

A scary silence was in between them, Pikachu looked at both of them and sighed.

"Are not you going to say something Ash, then you have not talked in a while." Informed Brock little unsettled

Ash sighed and looked at Brock little irritated.

"Yes Brock, I have been silent for-" Ash could see that Brock would cancel Ash, again so he put up a front of Brock's mouth to silence him.

" If you dare disturb me again when I'm going to say a sentence you will not be able to stand for several weeks because you will get the feel of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Explained Ash with a cunning smile, Pikachu became really interested in Ash's proposal, and he liked it strongly!

Brock swallowed his saliva and saw a picture in front of himself with that Pikachu uses his Thunderbolt at Brock, yikes Brock hated the idea so he nodded as in "I know what will happen."

Ash nodded and removed his finger from Brock's mouth, Pikachu looked in disappointment .. He really wanted to give someone a Thunderbolt but Ash would get angry and hated Pikachu when Ash was angry or disappointed with Pikachu.

" Can I continue? "

Brock nodded, he still has the picture in his head and does not want it to happen for real ..

" Good." Ash said cheerfully but firmly, he finally got to finish two sentences! Records!

Ash looked at Brock suspiciously, as if he waited for Brock would say something, but Brock was quiet. Yet again looked Pikachu in disappointment.

" I said before, before you interrupted me that I would consider going back to the castle. You were right about what will happen if I do not come back, Giovanni will be king and make life miserable for everyone but if I become king, only to become a person's life horrible .. " Said Ash sad with a big lump in his throat.

"Whose life is it right that will be hard, then you can not just point to some random person in the village and say" Your life will suck! "If you do not already know it .." Barked Brock on Ash.

" None of the villagers, it will be .. There will be someone in the royal family .. "

" YOU MEAN WELL NOT THE QUEEN!? I KNEW YOU WERE ANGRY AT THEM BUT DESTROY ANYONE LIFE IS WELL TO PUT IN? "Screamed Brock in pure anger

"Brock, I thought you were going as far knowing that I would not subject anyone to it .."

Now Brock confused.

" _Ash said someone in the royal family .. The king will be dead so he can I count off .. The queen did not he say it was but then there is only one left, and their son. "_

" Ash you do not mean ... - "

" I think of myself Brock .."

Brock thought frankly that his chin had fallen to the ground after those words were said. Brock knew that Ash had a clean hjälrta and always thought other former self but ... sacrifice their own happiness .. He was not sure he wanted to expose Ash for it, especially when he is so young.

" You can not do that Ash .. You have your whole life still there, you can not just throw it away! "

"Pika pika chhuu, pik ka pikachu pik pika pikapikpikachu! (I actually agree with him, you can not throw your life away!)

"Thank you both but .. I'm the Prince and that's my job as a prince to think of the people by the way myself, so did my father to me when I was kidnapped .." Explained Ash when tears were shed down from his cheek.

Ash took a deep breath before he went to Brock's house, Brock stood in shock ... Ash was willing to give away his fortune and freedom for his kingdom

_"his heart is as pure as gold"_ Thought Brock sadly but proudly, then he ran up Ash.

**By Brock's house**

Ash (Pikachu on his shoulder) and Brock came into his house and the first thing that came was Misty, Pikachu saw what was going to happen so he jumped down from Ash's shoulder to the floor. But Ash did not like happiness for Misty hit Ash in the head, Brock looked in shock and Pikahu sighed.

" _How dare she beat Prince? "_ Thought Brock angrily.

Ash stood up (Misty's blow had hit him down to the floor) and gave Misty a confused look, Brock stood there shock .. Ash shouted, not even on her ..

"Ouch Misty what was that for?" Asked Ash when he put his hand on the spot Misty had beaten Ash.

Misty ran to Ash and hugged him as tears poured down her cheeks, once again looked Brock in shock.

"Leave me never alone again! NEVER!" She cried between her sobs.

Ash put his hand on her back and stroked it up and down to calm her and it worked, Misty's breaths became calmer.

"But Mist, you were never alone, you had May and Max here."

Misty looked at Ash with an irritated look, Ash looked at the floor some distance away and could see May and Max to sleep next to each other. Small beads of sweat slid down his forehead.

" Hehe seems like you were alone .. "

" Wait .. Did you call me Mist "

" Yeah, I thought it sounded sweet."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Okay Mist" He said with a teasing smile

" I told you I did not like the nickname .. "she murmured

"Okay Mist OW MY HEAD!" Misty punch his head again.

" You got to call me that awful nickname! " Misty shouted angrily

" Okay okay you win Mist "

"Do you have thoughts of suicide or are you just stupid?" Did Misty and rolled their eyes.

Now Brock had had enough, she has beaten him twice and called him stupid! Brock stood in front of Ash to protect him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL PRINCE STUPID AND IF YOU DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT YOU STRUCK HIM 2 TIMES!" Cried Brock angry

Misty watched in shock .. This man knew that Ash was the lost prince?

" Ash how does he know that?"

Ash sighed .. he really did not say this to her.

"Mist, this is Brock .. He works at the castle, when we went on the walk before so he asked if I was a prince, and I answered honestly .." Explained Ash sad, he really did not explain the next part.

Misty looked at Brock, Brock did not feel any great feeling of the eyes .. He'll probably have nightmares about it a long while ..

"So you are ..?" Brock asked suspiciously if she hit him, she can't been a good person.

"My name is Misty NOT MIST."

Ash's laughter was in the background, Misty gave him a glare and direct finished Ash's laughter.

" So how did you meet the Prince?"

"His name is Ash!" shouted Misty

"Okay.. So how did you meet Ash?.. Happy?"

Misty looked at Ash, if she asked him for permission to tell and if she could trust Brock, Ash nodded to Misty. She took a deep breath and looked at Brock.

" The first time I met Ash was when me and my mom ... went to pick some apples, but then we heard someone talking about finding someone .. "

Brock looked at Ash and could see he was nervous.

" Me and my mom were thinking of going away to not get in trouble but then we heard something behind some bushes .. We looked behind the bushes, and where we found Ash and Pikachu .. " She took a breath

" We walked up to Ash and Pikachu and started talking, Pikachu was so overprotective of Ash .. I remember it so well .. "

" After that day, we became best friends. " Ash explained cheerfully.

"Yeah.. Best Friends.." Misty whispered quietly to herself.

Brock, who heard what Misty whispered knew Misty liked Ash more than just Best Friend .. There was no good news.

"( yawn) I go to bed, goodnight Mist and Brock. "Said Ash as he walked away, with Pikachu."

" Sweet dreams .." She whispered quietly to himself again.

Brock Saw that Misty's eyes were still on the way Ash had gone away.

"Misty.."

Misty looked at Brock and Knowing that he would say something boring, at least for her.

"Yes.."

"He can't be yours .." Said Brock sadly, he knew how it felt to get a broken heart .. It was horrible.

"What do you mean by that?! Ash and I. .. no no, we're just best friends .. _just best friends_ .."

"Hope it for you for when he returns to the castle, he will marry a princess and boring for you then you are just a pawn .. "

"Ash will return?" Misty tried as hard as she could to not cry.

" I'm sorry to say it but .. It is better that you do it so you do not get false hopes, I'm really sorry."

"When he returns?" It pained her so much in my heart to say it, she wished that he would never leave her.

"I don't know.. But the Prince will probably return soon .. maybe 1-3 days. "

Misty looked down at the floor and did not even try to hide his tears anymore, Brock crawled over to Misty and held her as Ash had done .. But Brock did not have the same effect as Ash had to Misty.

"I don't want him to go .. If I can't win his heart, I would in any case be his best friend .. "

" He cares about you a lot .. I remember when prince's parents had lots of princess be with Ash to try to make them fall in love, but unfortunately it was the only princess who fell in love with him but Ash he ran away from the princess as a Rapidash. But when he's with you, it is as if he is with Pikachu .. He opens his heart to you .. He has only made it to a former you and it's Pikachu. "

Misty looked up at Brock and gave him a real smile.

" Thank you for telling it to me." Misty said as she gave Brock a grateful hug before she went off to where Ash slept, Brock followed.

Misty looked at Ash where he slept, her eyes were extra focused on his lips.

Brock looked at Misty and knew he could make her happy just by saying a few words.

" You can kiss him if you want. "He said with a kind smile

Misty looked at Brock then she shook her head sadly

"He is the Prince.. He has no room for me.."

"This maybe your last chance .. Take it, I promise not to look." And there he went.

Misty was alone with Ash (If you do not count the sleeping Pikachu).

" _Should I .. k-kiss him? Brock is right, this is my last chance. "_

Misty bowed her head on Ash as she was a few inches away from his lips, she could feel his warm short breath.

"_I will miss him so much. "_

And so she kissed his lips, she could not understand how soft they were. She wanted to stay there forever but she knew she couldn't, so involuntarily pulled lice her lips from his and walked toward the door, but she turned to look at her best friend and true love one last time.

" I will miss so much so it will ache in my heart. Hope you will enjoy your life in the castle, my little Pokémon Master. " she whispered, then she went when her warm tears slid down her cheek.

**Misty: Why did you have to make this chapter so damn sad?**

**BannanGodis: The time is 3 in the morning, I'm tired.**

**Brock: BUT THEN SLEEP! YOU BROKEN JUST MIST'S HEART!**

**BannanGodis: Sorry..**

**Misty: Promise me that he will be happy ..**

**BannanGodis: … Reviews :)**

**Misty: ****Promise!**

******BannanGodis: I can't.. I'd be lying if I said it, I do not want to lie to my readers.**

******Misty: Thanks..**

******BannanGodis: **Forgive me Misty .. I'll do that in the next chapter, you should kiss again, when he is awake.

**Misty: * Sigh * I forgive you..**

**BannanGodis: YAY! :D**


	11. 100 Years Ago

**Pikacraft: I know Misty's heart must have broken into a thousand pieces .. And if the plan so I has received very good Reviews so I will probably get more ideas! Hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Iloveumbreon123: Hmm, you're right with aura, but Ash does not know how to use it yet .. It is activated when he is angry or in danger (Type as in Avatar), but the men will be wary of Ash and his Aura. And of course he will manage to escape, it will certainly huh any mistakes or you will surely Misty come and save him? And the thing with Pikachu hostage, very smart thinking! You've helped me a lot with writing things that are good to consider when Ash will be caught! THANKS!**

**BannanGodis: OMG 1,112, Traffic Graph! xO**

**Ash: What's for dinner?**

**Misty: Ash and his stomach.. *** **sigh***

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15  
Brock ~ 17  
****James ****~ 21  
The three Men's ****~ 30/29/35**  


**The lost Aura Prince~  
100 Years Ago  
Ca.11 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Misty woke up first of all in the morning so she went into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, she put her elbows on the table .. She just could not stop thinking about yesterday, she kissed Ash! He slept yet, but she also learned that Ash would return to the castle. He will marry, become king, do children and forget about Misty and what Misty has to offer? HA a small cottage that he had paid the most for! She just wanted to die, heart hurt so much.

Misty sat there and thought about how her future would be without Ash, she would be forced to move back to her sisters and she would be unloved again ..

" _"Oh Ash why you have to go .."_ Misty looked out the window and let her tears fall from her face down on the table.

"Mist?" She heard a soft voice behind her, and she already knew who it was, she turned and caught sight of his face.

"Mist why are you crying? Please stop crying, you know I hate to see you sad." Ash said as he walked over to Misty took his hand on her shoulder and looked into Misty's ruined eyes.

Brock was on his way into the kitchen, but then he saw Ash and Misty so he decided to eavesdrop.

"Mist .. Please stop crying .. Seeing you cry makes more evil than beating yourself on the thumb with a hammer. "Ash tried to joke a bit to make her laugh, and it succeeded.

" Remember the Mist when I would cook a hole in the floor? So I took the hammer and tried to nail a plank .. Do you remember what happened? "

Misty slowly stopped crying and her tears are replaced by laugh.

" Haha as if I could forget it! You beat yourself on the thumb and then when you would try it again, you had managed to nail one side of the plank but haha ...! You had not nailed hard enough so the plank attacked your face! HAHA! Oh, it was the funniest thing I've seen!"

"Where's the smile! Smile you had forgotten, I knew you could do it Mist!" Praised Ash with his famous smile that meant she could barely stand, lucky for her, she was sitting on a chair.

Misty and Ash laughed together, Brock looked at and felt it would be more difficult for Ash to leave everything behind to come back to be Prince. Brock had never seen Ash so lucky, maybe once or twice but then it was always Pikachu who did...

* * *

**On a Dark unknown place.**

Through the darkest woods throughout the Kingdom, it was three mysterious men who had black Cape on themselves. The mysterious men walked into a morgue, they sat at a table.

One of those mysterious men did not feel safe here, there were murderers here.

A pretty young woman walked up to them mysterious men, she did not look old older is 20. Woman had a short skirt and the top was a tank top that reached down to her navel.

" So what do you order? "

"Three large beer and we want to talk to .. Him. " When he said it so stopped all music and watched them three men, the woman just stood there shocked.

" Okay three beers, and so do you want to talk to him, he is sitting in that corner "She said as she pointed to one side where there was a young man who also had a black cape on, 'I hope you have money with your if you to disturb him because otherwise this probably your last beer. "And with that she walked away.

The men went to the corner and sat down in front of the man, the man looked up at them with a look that was so cool to even be able to do that Articuno froze.

" So what do you want? Best for you it is important." Warned the man with a cold and unfeeling voice.

" We want to give you a job."

The man's interest became much stronger of those three pretty young men.

"How much are we talking about here?" The man asked, looking with interest at the three men, ugh his eyes looked almost dead out.

One of the three men threw up a large bag of silver coins, Now the man was quite interested.

" There are about 200 silver coins in there, we have a deal?"

The man took the matter of money, opened the bag and poured out some coins on his fingers, he had a satisfied smile on his cold lips.

" I'm all ears" Said the man as he returned the coins he had poured on his fingers into the bag and tied it together.

" We want you to catch a guy to us, he should be in life and pretty good health. "

The man looked at the three men as if they were idiots.

" What makes the child so special if I may ask, I'm not going to babysit if that's what you think! "He yelled indignantly

" The kid is the lost prince."

" Continues"

The three men looked at each other and nodded.

"100 years ago there was the Aura Guardian by the name Sir Aaron, he was the first in the world who had learned to use his aura to attack and protect itself. He went around the world to find others with special aura, but one day it became a horrible war .. All Aura Guardian died without Sir Aaron. Those who had started the war called themselves "Rage Aura" Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to a Pokémon that no one has seen since .. Mew. After Sir Aaron's sacrifice was alive are still some from "Rage Aura", they believed they had succeeded in killing all but then got them know that Sir Aaron had a wife, they had one child, a boy.

When Rage Aura found out that there was still one last survivor, the only threat to them was a child but pity enough for them so had Sir Aaron used a lot of Aura for sending his only son and the end of the survival Aura user-submitted in the future, 100 years into the future.

When Rage Aura had figured out it was them insane, they had looked for years after a boy who had been sent into the future. Rage Aura used all their anger and anger to build a temple, Aura Temple. With the temple you could relive one but the only problem was that you needed a clean Aura, everyone who was in Rage Aura's spirit was too dark .. They need the boy.

The temple would never work without a clean Aura so they had to give up hope of taking over the world, all made it uta a man .. My grandfather's grandfather's grandfather's father. He wrote a book that told me what was needed to activate the temple and the temple was.

Me and my friends here know exactly where the temple is, what time we have to be there and what we need. We need the Prince, he was the child that was sent into the future.

That's why we need you. We want you to give us the boy, alive and in good health .. The worse his health is, the weaker is his aura. "

The man nodded understandingly.

" I'll take the job, I need to know to know anything about him? His Weaknesses, His name, appearance, friends, and where he is. "

" His best friend is a Pikachu, his name is Ashton Ketchum but he usually called Ash, he has black ruffled pointy hair, brown eyes, "z" on his cheeks, not so long and so he always has his Pikachu on his shoulder. His friends who I know is his Pikachu but .. he was last time with a redhead girl and one of the king's workers. But unfortunately we do not know where he is .. if you do anything out in the market, he will probably, he plays the hero role .. just like his father."

" Something you want to warn me about?"

" If you make the boy angry or put him in great danger, his Aura activated and he gets blue eyes, last time I saw it, it was me he was fighting with .. He is like a different person .. A mighty different person! "

The man began to think of all he has been told.

" When is the last day for me to give you a boy? "

" About one month, just one month."

" Well you get the boy a few days before that, where do you live? so I know where I'm going to leave the boy. "

" In the spooky forest, at the back, if you've gone past a swamp, you have gone too far. "

"Okay. You can go now, your beer becomes cold."

And with it went the three men off to his own table and drank his beer.

" Mr. James, do you want anything? " asks the waitress

"No thanks."

the waitress walked away to take more orders from others.

" _Ash Ketchum, you will soon be in my hands for less than what you think .. Hehe "_

**Misty: Yikes that man seems to produce nice!**

**Ash: Be happy that he is not out to get you anyway.**

**Brock: He does not seem so dangerous.**

**BannanGodis: He is declared dead by the king for treason, assault and murder.**

**Brock: He's probably pretty bad then ..**

**BannanGodis: ****Please Write Reviews what you think about this chapter and what do you think James will do to catch Ash? Send me what you think, because I have no idea! (I think I accidentally type "copy" the story of Sir Aaron from a fanfic called "Son of Aura" and this with the temple from "** **Pokémon NG Kanto Saga".. It was not on purpose! But if you like Ash with Aura, you should read "Son of Aura" it is awesome, it has even received a continuation after "Son of Aura") about your evil plan is good enough I might steal it and have it as James plane!:)**


	12. Catch Sir Aaron's Son Part 1

**Aprotny: Thanks. I know my English isn't so good but I use very much Google Translate, sorry.. But thanks you understand why my English sucks :)**

**Scarlet Saffron Silver: I like your idea, the evil will just plan B if no one better comes up with something better, or I'll think of something, but so far it is still in my head ...**

**PikaCraft: Haha that was the only explanation I could look at to men wanted Ash, and Temple, I happened to "copy" of another fanfic, it really does not make sense ..  
Here comes the next chapter! :) **

**-Your Friend BannaGodis**

**BannanGodis: Has soon had this story for 1 month..**

**Ash: And we had already has already Reviews 14, 7 Followers, 1 Favorite and 1.453 Traffic Graph!**

**Misty: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Misty ~ 15  
Brock ~ 17  
**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Catch Sir Aaron's son Part 1  
Ca.12 ~ in the Middle Ages**

It's been two days since Ash and Misty had laughed at the table together, Ash had explained everything to Misty, but Misty had asked that Ash would stay for 1 month, her birthday .. She wanted Ash at the time, Ash had accepted her wish.

May and Max's parents had been freed so they went back to their parents, they promised each other to see each other sometime.

Brock had stayed with Misty and Ash, he felt that something horrible was going to happen soon .. but he didn't know what yet.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu had gone up a high hill and looked down on the village, Brock had never seen such a wonderful sight in all his life. He'd seen beautiful women, diamonds, gold and silver and if you compare it with this scene, they didn't come close to this.

"This is a wonderful sight." Said Brock impressed.

Misty got a smile on her face when she looked at Ash. The wind flew through Ash's black hair, Misty blushed.

"Yes it is a wonderful sight, Misty and I would always come up here and talk about things, right Misty?" Said Ash, with a smile.

Ash looked at Misty and saw that her face was red, he was worried because he thought she was sick. Ash walked over to Misty and took her hand against her forehead, she blushed even more now.

"Misty are you okay? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Asked Ash uneasily with worried voice.

Brock is trying to hold back the laughter of the Prince's ignorance of love, Ash heard the laughter even though Brock tried to hide it and gave Brock a confused look.

"What's so funny? Misty may be sick and you're laughing?" The sentence made Brock no longer able to hide the laughter, even Pikachu laughed now.

"Ash, I'm fine, I just need to be in the shade." Answered Misty on Ash's stupid question.

" _Sometimes, it is lucky that he does not understand love, but that's what makes him so cute. "_ Thought Misty, she tittered low.

"Are you sure Misty?, We can go home, you can rest in bed, I can be your slave if you want ..?" The last bit Ash said with a child's voice, Misty looked at him and smiled.

"You win, how can I resist having Ash Ketchum as my slave? "She said with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go Brock."

Brock followed Ash and Misty, Pikachu walked beside Ash.

Inside the home of Brock, Misty lay in a bed. Brock's bed was where she was lead, before Misty had could go to sleep in one of the Guest beds. Misty had never been in such a soft bed, the bed felt like fluffy clouds.

Ash knocked on the door and stepped in, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder.

" Is there anything I can do for you, Your Highness? "Ash joked as he bowed like he had seen his servants had done.

Misty laughed at Ash's act, then she tried to behave like one of the royal family.

" Yes, I would like to have a piece of apple pie, fresh juices and Pikachu."

" But ma'am .. You do not want to eat Pikachu. He probably tastes really bad. "Ash joked, trying not to laugh himself to death.

" Well, okay, then I guess I'll have him on the bed and pet him." Laughed Misty.

" You heard Pikachu, Your Highness wants you in her bed. "

"Pika. (Okay.)" Pikachu jumped up on the bed and lay down beside Misty, Misty began petting Pikachu.

"I'll make breakfast your Highness." And with that he left.

"Is that really how he was treated in the castle?" Asked Misty

"Pika!" Nodded Pikachu.

Brock heard something that sounded like someone cooking something in the kitchen, Brock walked in and there was the person he would never see

His Prince.

" My Prince what are you doing?"

" One. I will not answer if you call me "Prince" " Explained Ash, a little sour.

"Two. What does it look like?" Asked Ash as he moved a little to himself, where Brock could see a couple of apples on a cutting board.

"Forgive me Ash but what are you doing?"

"Making apple pie. And for that I need apple, can you help me?" Explained Ash kindly.

"Since when can you make a good apple pie? "

" Well I can make apple pie, It does not taste as good as Misty's, but they taste okay. "

Brock stood in shock, the boy he had been living with at the castle would not even like to pick up a knife to secure the apple but now he'll do a great apple pie.

Ash had skinned and cut the apples so he rinsed the cutting board, he went out and poured water on it so all remnants of the apples were rinsed off.

In that room Misty was in, she kept on talking to Pikachu, after all these years, she had learned a little bit about Pikachu's speech.

"Pika Pikapi?"

" Yes Pikachu I will miss Ash, I just wish he did not have to go back .. "

"Pikapi pi pikachupi."

" Do you really think Ash will miss me? "

"Pika!" Nodded Pikachu.

"Thanks Pikachu, you do not understand how much it means to me. "Whispered Misty.

In the kitchen, you could smell the aroma of freshly baked apple pie, Brock sniffed at the wonderful smell when Ash took out the pie from the oven.

" It smells wonderful! Wonder how it tastes."

Ash took off his kitchen mits, looked at Brock who drooled over the pie.

" Calm Brock, you will get to taste. Your Highness just wanted a piece of apple pie. "Calmed Ash

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Misty."

"What? Is Misty a princess?"

"No, no Brock. When Misty is sick I tend to be her butler for fun and she likes it so bonus! " explained Ash

Brock could not believe the Prince called an average person "Your Highness"

" Can you give me the oranges that are on the table? "Asked Ash as he took out a mug.

Brock gives Ash the oranges, Ash turned and butted the oranges.

When Ash had butted the oranges he pressed the oranges in the glass, poured in lots of sugar and mixed it all around with a small spoon. Ash tasted it and thought it tasted okay.

Ash cut out a piece of apple pie and put it on a plate. Ash took out a tray and put the plate and juice on the tray so he went to Misty's room, while Brock stood in shock as he followed him.

Ash came into Misty's room with the tray. Misty was thrilled when Ash came with everything she had asked for.

Ash put down the tray on the bed and bowing politely.

" Hope it'll taste good. " Said Ash

Misty put a piece of the pie in her mouth, a few seconds later, the whole pie was gone without Pikachu managing to steal a bite.

" Ash, it tastes amazing! "

"Thanks.. I had a good teacher."

Misty blushed and immediately took Ash's hand on her forehead.

" Strange .. You are red but you have no fever ..? "

Misty laughed, then she took a sip of juice.

" Ash too much sugar ..." complained Misty

"I wanted to make you prettier .." Tried Ash joke.

Misty looked hard at Ash.

" But I will fail, you're already the cutest girl I've ever met. " laughing Ash.

"_did Ash just call me cute?"_

Brock smiled, it was the first time he had heard Ash call a girl cute, then lost his smile .. Ash will soon marry a princess.

In a small house in the woods sat a man with blue hair, a woman with purple red hair and a Pokémon and discussed.

" So what have you got for us today, James? " the woman asked

" Yes James, you got that smile that matters .. - "The Pokémon was interrupted there, James threw up a big sack of coins in front of the woman and the Pokémon.

" Wow .. What's the job? "

"Jessie and Meowth calm down, I'll tell you."

" Go ahead!"

" Some men came to me and told me I would kidnap a kid, but not just any kid anywhere .. The Lost Prince"

Jessie and Meowth gasped.

" We need a perfect plan to capture him .. He will not be as easy to catch as any other person or Pokémon, he can use Aura."

"AURA!?"

"Mm.. Sir Aaron's only child.. the last Aura Guardian."

"But how? All Aura Guardian's die for 100 years ago!"

" Seems like Sir Aaron sent his son into the future when there was war."

" So how do we catch him? He is just a kid after all. " Meowth said

" The first step is to keep the boy away from his Pikachu, it is very overprotective." James looked at Meowth " And that's where you come in, the boy cares a lot about Pokemon .. You just need to be with the boy for a while so you learn all his weaknesses. "

"Me?"

"Yeah.. You are a Pokémon."

"Oh.."

"How do you know he will take Meowth? Pikachu would be suspicious."

"I've already thought of that." James said he picked up a spray "This spray makes wild Pokemon become angry and violent. If we spray Meowth, he will be in trouble and attacked so the boy will play his hero role."

"Good idea!" commented Jessie

"But.. What if the Pokémon hurt me .."

Jessie and James did not listen to what Meowth said.

"We start tomorrow."

Inside the room Misty was she looked out through the window crying, Pikachu who saw this became worried. Pikachu was not entirely fond of Misty but Ash trusted her 100% so Pikachu also trusted her, just not at 100%.

"Pikachupi?"

"Oh Pikachu .. Soon he will return to the castle, he will forget me, meet a girl he falls in love with, get married, become king and make children .. without me .."

"Pika?"

"Yes Pikachu.. I love him.."

"Pika?!"

"Knock knock, Misty may I come in?" A voice said behind the closed door, it was Ash.

"Yes."

Ash walked into the room and saw Misty, she cried. Ash took the slice of pie to have brought with them and sat next to Misty.

"Misty why are you crying?" whispered Ash

" I am not crying .. "

Ash put his hand on Misty's cheek as she turned her face towards him, Misty froze when she saw Ash's loving eyes.

"You can't lie to me."

"You're right.."

"So what is the problems"

" I'll miss you Ash, you're the first real friend I've had in my life .. And now I'm losing you, and you will forget me. "

"Misty.. I'll never forget you, you are my best friend.. And I wish I could stay but I'm the Prince and I must accept it, my kingdom need me.."

" Why must you be so selfless? " she sighed

" Because I do not want Giovanni to be king .. "

"Giovanni?"

"He's a horrible man, he would raise taxes, and he would start a war., I do not want that to happen to you, May, Max or anybody else."

"Oh Ash.."

"Please Misty .. I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else."

"But.."

"Sssh.. Sleep now, you need it."

"Ash..-" The door closed "I love you.."

Pikachu looked at Misty, he knew Misty loved Ash in the depths of his heart ..

" _Poor Misty, he will never understand .. Before it's too late .. I can help him understand. "_

And with it Misty and Pikachu went to sleep.

Inside one of the guest rooms slept Ash and Brock in the same room.

"Ash.." Or Ash sleep

"Mm.."

" I understand that you did not come back."

"What?"

" I've never seen you so happy here that when you were in the castle."

"Yeah.."

"Goodnight Ash .."

"You can call me prince again if you want .."

"What?"

"I must learn to be called that again ... soon it will be the only thing that people call me .."

" Not everyone, I will call you Ash. "

"Thanks.. Goodnight Brocko"

"Goodn- Brocko?"

"Yeah Misty is Mist and you are Brock+o"

"Okay.. Goodnight Ash+y"

"Grrr…"

"Fine.. Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Brock."

Inside the Misty's room, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight Ash, I love you."

" _Please be happy. "_

**Ash: One month to go before I get back to the castle.**

**Brock: Yeah**

**Misty: Yeah… **

**Ash: Yeah… :(**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**

**James: Write Reviews for BananaGodis, she try to listen to them and add your ideas into my story.**

**BannanGodis: THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	13. Welcome Meowth!

**PikaCraft: I'm glad you liked this chapter and you like my one of my / Team Rocket's checklist to capture Ash. :)**

**iloveumbreon123 (1): Sorry but there is always sadness in fanfic's, believe me I have read many of my life xD**

**iloveumbreon123 (2):** **I have planned on using 1-2 ideas of you, but it can be changed to more or less .. It's just to see the future's writing xD**

**iloveumbreon123 (3): Hay! :3  
Nah, cheating! Give me!): You're welcome hope you do not get bored as quickly this time :)**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Brock ~ 17  
James ~ 22  
Jessie ~ 22,5  
**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Welcome Meowth!  
Ca.13 ~ in the Middle Ages**

Ash, Brock and Pikachu were inside the forest, looking for berries and fruits, they had planned to make a pie for Misty because she soon filled the year when all of a sudden Ash got the feeling that something was not right.

Ash tried to shake off the feeling but it was still there, Brock and Pikachu had noticed that Ash had been silent since they came into the forest.

"Pikapi? (Ash?)"

Ash looked down at his best friend and tried to hide his concern with a confident smile, but Pikachu could see right through Ash and could feel his concern.

Ash thought Pikachu respond with the same old answer "I'm fine" but then he saw an apple tree in front of them so he forgot everything.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu picked as many apples as they could carry but then Ash felt that feeling again, Ash looked around himself but saw that nothing seemed wrong.

Then he heard a sudden scream from a Pokémon, it was the cry of fear, not pain. Ash released all their apples and ran away, Pikachu did the same and ran after Ash. Brock stood alone and watched all the apples and sighed, he picked up the apples and went quiet after Ash and Pikachu .. He did not want to lose the apples.

Ash and Pikachu ran after the scream and saw a huge flock Spearows attack a damaged Meowth, Pikachu was still a little shaken by the incident when he was attacked by a flock of Spearow.

Spearow pecked at Meowth, Ash and Pikachu did not look at this any more so he ran away from his hiding place, all the Spearow looked angrily at him. they Hated humans.

"SPEAROW SPEA SPEAROW! (GO AWAY HUMAN!)"

Pikachu was scared but he overpowered her fear and went in front of Ash, in case he needed to protect Ash.

"Spearow why are you attacking that Meowth?"

"SPEAROW ROW SPEAR! (BEACAUSE HE WAS WITH HUMANS!) "

" So why are you attacking Meowth instead of the humans? "

"Spearow spea row row SPEAROW! (Because humans just HURT POKÈMON!)

" Look at my buddy Pikachu, does he seems injured? angry? weak? scared? No, because I care about him, he's my best friend."

"PIKA PI PIKACHU (IT'S TRUE)"

"Spearow row spear row sperow, spearo row? (Sure, you might not want to hurt Pokémon but there are thousands of humans who want it, how can I trust you? )"

"PIKAPI PIKA CHU PIKACHU! (ASH WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!)"

Spearow sighed, Spearow told the flock to stop attacking Meowth then they flew away.

Ash ran to the injured Meowth and picked it up in his arms, Meowth opened his eyes and could see a boy with black hair so he closed his eyes.

"ASH!" Shouted a male voice in the background, he was in a lot of trouble.

Brock looked at the young prince then he saw a Meowth in Ash's arms, Meowth was really hurt. Brock let all apples fall from his arms but unlucky for Brock; one of the apples hit Ash's foot and he screamed a short cry of pain, Pikachu looked angrily at Brock.

"Hehe… Sorry.." Brock said when he took out his hands to surrender, Pikachu did not accept the apology.

Pikachu walked up to Brock and set his tail on Brock's legs and used a Thunderbolt at Brock, Brock screamed in pain. Ash was too distracted by the injured Meowth he had in his arms and he did not even notice that Brock got a shocking greeting from Pikachu.

Ash turned to where Brock had stood but when Ash did not find Brock, he looked down and saw Brock lying there on the ground, tiny sparks came from Brock's body. Ash sighed as he looked at Pikachu, Pikachu tried to look as innocent as possible but could not hold back the laughter anymore.

"Brock we do not have time to lie around, Meowth needs help." Ash said and smiled, he could not resist it.

"But-" Brock looked up at the prince, he had a playful smile.

" No buts we have to help Meowth. "

Ash and Pikachu ran away, Brock, who had recently recovered from Pikachu's Thunderbolt stood up and ran after them. The only thing they did not know was that a man and woman standing behind a tree and had seen everything.

"Looks like our little exchange went on script." Jessie whispered.

"Now is the best for Meowth that he does not mess this up." whispered James

Ash held the unconscious Meowth and Pikachu ran up to Brock's house, Brock ran as fast as he could behind them.

When they finally came to Brock's house, the Ash set the Meowth down on a bed, gently. Pikachu looked at Ash, slightly worried .. Bringing in a foreign Pokémon, was this really a good idea?

Meowth slowly opened his eyes and saw the same boy as before.

"Hey Meowth, how are you?" Ash asked with a calm voice, Pikachu looked suspiciously at Meowth.

"Meow Meowth.."

For the first time in Ash's life he did not understand what a Pokemon told him, he stared in shock.

"I do not understand you .."

"Meow?"

Ash took out a berry and held it out to Meowth.

" This berry will fix you up and you will be up on your feet in no time. "Explained Ash, Pikachu sighed in relief.

Meowth looked questionably at the blackberry and took a small bite, Meowth's eyes grew big as plates when he ate the whole berry with another a bite. Ash laughed at Meowth's appetite, Pikachu was still not sure if Meowth was someone to be trusted.

"Haha looks like our new friend is hungry, I'll get more berries. Stay here Pikachu, okay?"

"Chuu.. (Okay..)"

"Thanks buddy, take care of Meowth!" Then he went out of the room.

**Pokémon Translate**

"Okay, who are you? What do you want with Ash? Do you have a trainer? why were you in the woods? Why were Spearow attacking you?"

Meowth looked at Pikachu, he tried to get the appropriate answers .. He needed Pikachu and Ash where to trust him so they opened.

" I am a regular Meowth who learned to talk like people, I just want the boy to like me so he treats me like he does you, no I do not have a trainer, I was in the forest to find food, Spearow attack me for taking the fruit from the tree's and do not worry I will go when I'm healthy."

Pikachu's glance at Meowth was still suspicious, Meowth sighed.

" _James was not kidding when he said that the boy's Pikachu would be a problem, I have to get Pikachu on my side .. "_

" If you are just a regular Meowth that can talk like people why you pretended to talk like a Meowth? Ash understands what Pokémon says, just so you know! "Asked Pikachu angry, still do not trust Meowth.

" _James never said that the boy could understand Pokémon ... it will make things much more difficult .. "_

"You see I've always been afraid of people, they have always hurt me .." said Meowth without lying this time.

Pikachu's facial expression changed little, not much but Pikachu felt a little compassion towards Meowth.

"Forgive me Meowth but I dare not trust anyone, everyone wants to hurt or take Ash away from me., I can wake up in the middle of the night because I've been dreaming a nightmare where Ash was kidnapped and there was nothing I could do .." Tears slid down Pikachu's red cheeks, Meowth looked at Pikachu with compassion "Before I met Ash, I had no one who cared about me, I had never loved anyone as much as I do now (as best friends!)"

" _Poor Pikachu .. NO! You'll only find the boy's weaknesses then you're going to walk away and tell them to Jessie and James! "_

**Pokémon Translate End**

The door opened and Ash came in with a basket, in the basket there were lots of different berries. Ash gave Meowth a berry, a berry to Pikachu and took one for himself.

" Yum what good! What do you think Pikachu, Meowth? "

"Pika pika pikchuuuu! (It's awesome!)"

Meowth watched, fascinated, when a human and a Pokemon could be so nice, Meowth took a bite of the cherry. Meowth had never tasted anything so good in his entire life, he ate up the berry but when the berry was over, he looked at the basket.

Ash knew what Meowth wanted so he took another berry from the basket and gave it to Meowth, Meowth looked up at Ash. Meowth had never felt safe or loved before. But unfortunately, it was his mission to get info about the boy.

Ash sat on the bed next to Meowth, Pikachu lay down next to Ash in the fluffy blanket. Ash pet Pikachu. Meowth wanted so badly to be pet but he knew it would never happen. Then it felt something that touched Meowth, it felt like nothing James or Jessie would do ..

Meowth looked up and saw Ash. Ash pet Meowth and Meowth had to admit, it felt good.

"Do you like it Meowth?" asked Ash "Hmm.. Pikachu loves this.." Ash began to pet Meowth behind the ears, Meowth began to "purr" (If he can it ..)

" It seems that you also like it. "Laughed Ash

"Pika pikachu pikapika? (Can you pet me there too?)"

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled at his old friend.

"Of course I will (Yawn) "

Ash patted both Meowth and Pikachu behind the ears, but Ash noticed he was tired so he laid down. Ash could barely keep my eyes open, until his world went black.

**Pokémon Translate**

Meowth and Pikahcu noticed that Ash had stopped petting them, they began to hear small snores from Ash. Meowth and Pikachu looked at each other and smiled, Pikachu was a little suspicious still.

" Ash trusts you .. "Whispered Pikachu

"What?"

"Ash trusts you .. He pet you behind the ears, he managed to fall asleep next to you. He never used to be so calm when he is with another, it even took time for Ash to learn to sleep in the same room as Misty .. "Pikachu sighed at the final sentence" He was always afraid she would disappoint him .. "

"Do you think we can change ourselves? Get a second chance?"

" What do you mean? "Asked Pikachu when he was making an effort to not fall asleep.

"Do you think if you do something you regret that you can start all over again?"

"I do not know, you can ask Ash when he wakes up .. I told you, I do not trust people. except Ash of course!"

"Pikachu I-" Meowth heard small pika snoring.

Meowth climbed out the window and ran into the woods, where Jessie and James waited.

"So what have you got know?"

"The boy has not talked much with me but he-" Meowth was interrupted.

" Go back and find out his weaknesses! "

"Okay but.. The boy is so nice to me, he gave me berries and pet me BEHIND THE EAR!"

"So?"

" No it's just I had hoped that the prince would be some kind of idiot and horrible but this boy is kind."

"And?"

"His Pikachu suspects me already. "Sighed Meowth

_"Forgive me Meowth but I dare not trust anyone, everyone wants to hurt or take Ash away from me., I wake up in the middle of the night because I've been dreaming a nightmare where Ash was kidnapped and there was nothing I could do about it .." Tears slid down Pikachu's red cheeks, Meowth looked at Pikachu with compassion "Before I met Ash, I had no one who cared about me, I had never loved anyone as much as I do now"_

Pikachu's words were still in Meowth's head.

" You have to win Pikachu's trust, win it, and the boy will be ours."

Then Jessie and James were gone.

" _I do not want the boy, I just want the boy to be with Pikachu. NO YOUR MISSION IS TO CATCH HIM! "_

**Ash: Hmm .. I fell asleep ..**

**BannanGodis: Yes.**

**Pikachu: Hope Meowth turn side to our side.**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**

**James: Write Reviews for BananaGodis, she try to listen to them and add your ideas into my story.**


	14. Catch Sir Aaron's son Part 2

**I'm so sorry! I've almost completely forgotten that Ash can use Aura! What's wrong with me? My story is called the "The Lost Aura Prince" AURA PRINCE! 'll try to do better!**

**Wow .. This chapter was so strange ..**

* * *

**PikaCraft: Yupp, Meowth starting to like Ash and hesitate more and more on to complete his mission.**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Brock ~ 17  
James ~ 22  
Jessie ~ 22,5**

**Misty: ****BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Catch Sir Aaron's son Part 2  
Ca.14 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Pikachu went alone to pick some apples for Misty's birthday apple pie, they picked no apples yesterday since Ash found Meowth.

They walked up to an apple tree, Ash gave Pikachu a nod towards the tree. Pikachu took what Ash said and climbed high up in the tree.

Meowth looked confused at Ash and Pikachu, How did Pikachu know to do that? Ash looked down at Meowth and gave meowth a basket, Meowth looked strangely at Ash.

Ash just smiled then he went to the tree Pikachu sat in, Meowth who was still confused walked over to Ash.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked up at Pikachu.

"PIKA! (READY!)"

Pikachu started throwing down the apples against Ash and Meowth, Ash caught a few apples in their basket but Meowth got some on his head, Ash laughed at Meowth.

" Meowth you should not use your head to catch the apples, you should use the basket. "Explained Ash when he got an apple on his head.

Meowth caught the apples in the basket, after a while Pikachu stopped tossing apples. Ash and Meowth looked up at Pikachu with a confused expression, but contrary to them as Pikachu had a sinister smile.

Pikachu threw down two apples on Ash's head, Meowth could not hold back the laughter!

Ash picked up the two apples and threw an apple to Meowth, Meowth looked down at the apple.

"Eat it, it's good." Said Ash as he took a large bite of his apple, Pikachu took a bite of his apple.

Meowth stared in shock, then he heard a cheerful "Mmmm!" and "Pikaaa!" When Ash and Pikachu ate their apples. Meowth ate his apple and was surprised that the apple tasted good, when he was with Jessie and James, he was never got an apple or if he was lucky they gave them to him the last apple but now he was the first apple.

_"The guy ... what was his name .. I think it was something on A.." _Meowth took another bite of his apple_ "Ash .." _Swallowed_ "He is so kind to me, no wonder Pikachu cares so much about him. "_Meowth looked at Ash with a smile, but then he remembered his mission again_ "I NEED TO FOCUS!"_

Ash looked at Meowth and saw that he was in big thanks, Pikachu jumped down from the tree and landed on Ash's head. Ash was not prepared for it as he fell backwards, Pikachu looked anxiously at Ash but Ash just laughed.

"Come on, let's go home before everyone begins to worry."

"Pikachu. (Okay.)"

* * *

Ash, Pikachu (As sitting on Ash's shoulder) and Meowth went back inside to Brock's house. Immediately when they came in, came a troubled Brock and a very very angry Misty.

"ASH WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Ehm .. I .." Ash took the basket with apples behind the back "Pikachu was hungry ..?" Ash got a glare from Pikachu.

Misty's face turned red, Ash smiled and raised his hands in surrender. Misty grabbed Ash's shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"You can not lie to me, tell me what your hiding or I will .." Misty got a nasty leenge but small blushed a little "or I will kiss you .." Ash gasped in horror, while Brock looked hard at Misty "on your lips. "

"OKAY OKAY, I WILL TELL YOU!"

"Talk."

"I, Pikachu and Meowth picked apples for us to bake an apple pie for you, since your birthday is soon.. Please let me go.."

Misty did not let Ash go, instead she took Ash in a big hug. Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder and Meowth did not understand what was happening.

"Thank you Ash, no one has previously bothered about me on my birthday!"

"Ehm.. It's easy, you're my best friend .. I would do anything for you."

" _Hmm .. This I must tell Jessie and James. "_

Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder and looked a little hard on her.

" Ash can I talk to Misty alone?"

"Ehm.. Sure?"

Ash, Pikachu and Meowth walked out of the room, and yes Meowth eavesdropped into what Brock and Misty were talking about.

"Misty, you know what we talked about a few days ago?" Misty did not answer, "I said to you have to forget about Ash, he is the Prince and he should marry a princess."

"But.. I love him.."

Meowth who was eavesdropping became really interested.

"_So our little prince has a secret admirer? It can be useful. "_

Brock sighed.

"Misty, you should just forget about him, not only for your self .. but also for Ash, how do you think he will feel when he will leave you? He will feel horrible."

" But ... okay I understand .. "

* * *

Misty walked away, Brock stayed there for a while but after a while he went away. Meowth ran out through the door and ran into the woods, where he waited for Jessie and James. Jessie and James came out of the shadows.

"So what have you found out?" asked Jessie

"Well I. .." Then Meowth began remember.

_Ash risked his life to save Meowth from Spearow._

_Ash pet Meowth's head._

_Ash shared an apple with Meowth._

"Well Meowth?"

" I found out that the red-haired girl loves Ash, uh ... That Pikachu is really worried and overprotective when it comes to Ash and Ash has a heart of gold .. "

Jessie and James got a nasty look, it meant they got an idea.

"So how's the boy Meowth and Pikachu when they are near you? Are they suspicious?"

"Ash he trusts me 100%, but Pikachu is .. not sure when I'm with, at least when I'm alone with the boy alone."

"Wait .. Did you say that the girl was in love with the Prince?"

"Yes.."

" Here's what you do, you'll get the girl and the Prince alone in the woods. Then you, me and Jessie capture both the Prince and the girl."

"Huh? But I guess I can not do that, how could I do that?"

"Simply, when you come back, you should bring the boy and look sad. Boy is going to worry about you, you run into the girl's room and wakes her up. Boy and girl will be confused, you run into the woods, they follow and BAM, we have them. "

"Okay .."

* * *

Then Meowth went away, back to Ash.

Meowth went into Ash's room and jumped up onto Ash's bed, which was Ash. Pikachu had fallen asleep at Ash's feet so this would be a bit easier.

Meowth shook Ash a little and Ash woke up.

"Meowth .. (Yawn) What are you doing here?"

"Meow.."

Meowth started to pull Ash's quilt, Ash took the hint and went out of bed. Meowth ran into Misty's room and woke her up in the same way, Ash and Misty saw each other and became confused.

"Ash .. (yawn) why Meowth wake us up?"

"I don't know.."

Meowth started to run away and just like in Jessie's plan followed Ash and Misty. Meowth ran into the woods, Ash and Misty were still searching.

Meowth climbed up a tree and left Misty and Ash there. Suddenly a Ekans arrived and bound Misty with its body, Ash who was going to help Misty felt something grabbed his shoulder.

Ash turned and saw a man in blue hair. Ash began to understand that it was their Ekans.

"Let Misty go!"

"Of course, Your Highness, but then you must promise us that you will join us."

Ash gasped but then he looked at Misty, Ekans had crushed Misty so hard that Misty had fallen unconscious.

"Hurry to determine your friend's air will soon be exhausted."

"I will go with you .. Promise me only that you will not hurt Misty."

"We promise. "

Ekans released Misty, Misty fell to the ground. Jessie bound Ash's hands and put a rag in front of Ash's mouth.

"Meowth, you did an incredible job." When James said it went up Meowth, Meowth was ashamed.

"Do you see little Prince? Meowth is why we know what your weakness was and without him we would never have been able to catch you. "

"Mmmwp?"

"That's right, he just pretended to be your friend so that we could catch you."

"Mmmpw mmmwp?!"

_"Please Pikachu .. help .."_

* * *

Inside the house woke Pikachu and saw that Ash was gone then he heard a quiet whisper that sounded like Ash's voice "Please Pikachu .. help .." Pikachu jumped out through the window and landed on his feet, he immediately ran into the woods.

When Pikachu had run a piece he found Misty, unconscious.

Pikachu ran up to Misty and began to shake her, but then he remembered .. ASH!

"PIKAPI?!"

"PIKAPIII!"

When Pikachu got no response, he could feel her small tears sliding down his face. Someone had kidnapped Ash and yet again Pikachu had slept when it had happened.

* * *

At a henchmen stood Jessie and James held tight to Ash's arm so he could not run away, Meowth looked at Ash's face .. That face was always full of joy but now ..

Three men went back and looked pleased at Ash.

"I see that you got him, and you came through earlier than I had thought."

Jessie and James threw Ash on the men, the men immediately took a strong grip on Ash.

"So then our mission is complete, goodbye. "

Jessie and James walked away but Meowth stopped and walked up to the men's leaders.

"Will you keep him alive or not?"

" We will keep him alive "

"Okay…" Then went Meowth away.

"_Why does it feel as if I have done anything wrong? I have done this several times .. "_

The men forced into Ash in the cottage.

They loosened Ash's hands, but was still holding them and tied them to a pole that stretched from floor to ceiling.

" Sweet dreams our little Prince " Laughing men.

" _Please Pikachu save me .. "_

**Ash: So I'm caught ..**

**BannanGodis: Yupp.**

**Pikachu: PIKAPI!**

**BannanGodis: Sorry for this bad chapter!**

**Ash: It was not so bad!**

**BannanGodis: * Stares at Ash * Well that was it.**

**Ash: Fine..**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**

**BannanGodis: Write what you think will happen in the next chapter, because seriously I have it quite difficult to write chapter right now .. HAS NO IDEAS!**

**Brock: Thanks for reading^^**


	15. Trapped Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, hope you like this chapter!**

**(Caution maybe sexually(But just a little) )**

**PikaCraft: I have planned to Meowth will get so big guilt so he goes to Misty, Brock and Pikachu and tells what happened. And if "Of Fires and Flares" No problem! But plz can you update soon, I love your stories! But back to my story.. And boom, we have a winner! Love the idea of ****when Ash is the prisoner (Aura thing)  
-** **Your grateful friend in 's world, BannGodis!**

**War13: It is a good idea but right after all, I have an idea, but thanks so much for the idea! :3**

**11JJ11: Sorry to get Ash fending right now.**

**Pokedawnheart: Haha I am glad you like it, and here you get the chapter! **

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Butch ~ 25  
Cassidy ~ 24  
****Lukas ****~ 30**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Trapped  
Ca.15 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a small cabin, Ash tried to move his hands but found that it was stuck in something? He looked behind him and saw that his hands were tied, fuck .. he had hoped that all of this was a nightmare, but this was the reality.

Ash looked down at his bound feet and felt his tears ran down his face, Ash wanted to go home to Misty and Pikachu .. He did not want to be here, he was scared .. No, he was terrified.

But Ash could not understand was why Meowth had tricked him, Ash had taken Meowth in with open arms, trusted him, fed him and laughed with him .. Ash had never thought that Meowth just wanted to trick him, Ash could barely see anything . Everything was blurred due to his tears.

Ash can not keep back his tears anymore he let them fall, he was so scared. But then heard Ash some voices outside. Ash did the best he could to hide his tears, Ash did not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

The men and one woman went in, one of the men and the woman sat at the table, but the third man walked up to Ash and had a satisfied smile on his face, he liked to see people suffer?

" Look men! Our little prince has awakened." Cried the man in front of Ash.

All the men laughed, not a laugh of happiness .. no, no, this laughter was pure pleasure.

Ash refused to look into the man's eyes, he looked down at his feet again but the man who was in front of Ash forced up Ash's head so they were eye to eye.

"Hehe look here Lukas and Cassidy, our little prince refuses to make eye contact with us." Mocked Butch when he looked into Ash's tear-filled eyes.

The woman who called Cassidy walked over to Ash, Ash tried to stop but it did no good.

"Think how much trouble just for a little kid, a handsome one too."

Ash swallowed his saliva, he had seen that hungry look before .. He had seen it when he still lived in the castle, a young princess gave him that look before she tried to kiss him and ... doing things with him .. Ash had been "terrified" for girls, but then he met Misty .. she was not like other girls, she was .. kind and accepted the way he was, but prince role.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Asked Cassidy, she was talking to Ash as if he was a baby.

"Haha yeah, I think he's hungry. I'll get the food." Did Butch when he fetched some bread and water.

Cassidy got the bread, Cassidy pulled down the cloth that covered his mouth.

" Please .. I haven't done anything wrong .. "whispered Ash, Ash's voice was weak because he had been gagged several hours.

" Aww .. So sweet, he thinks we should let him go just like that? "Everybody laughed (Except Ash of course)

Ash was about to speak when Cassidy shoved bread into Ash's mouth.

"Are you thirsty?" Mocked Cassidy when she poured water over Ash before she stood up.

Ash tried to swallow the bread but she honestly had printed the whole slice of bread into Ash's mouth.

Cassidy, Lukas and Butch counted their money in the entertainment, sure they had lost a lot but that their boss had given them was 10 times as much.

Ash had finally managed to swallow the bread, he looked around himself to find a way out but he found nothing.

"Please Pikachu ... Save me ..." whispered Ash, the whisper was so quiet so Cassidy, Luke and Butch did not hear anything.

**Inside Brock's House**

Brock had brought Misty back to his house. Pikachu and Brock felt terrible, Pikachu had lost his best friend and Brock had lost his friend/Prince.

Misty opened her eyes, she had expected to see Ash holding her bridal style and say that everything will be okay, but she saw no Ash .. The only thing she saw was Brock and Pikachu, wait Pikachu was crying?!

"Brock .. Where is Ash?" Whispered Misty, Brook looked down at her .. He had no smooth facial expressions.

"Misty tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

" _Let me see .. I remember that Meowth had brought me and Ash, he had led us into the woods .. Then so ... attacked a Ekans us, or me, then everything became dark .. OH NO! I had passed out!"_

"Misty?"

" Meowth had brought us in the middle of the night, he tricked us into the woods and where we were, and I was attacked by a Ekans .. Then everything went black .. "

"Misty .. I think Ash has been kidnapped .."

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WHY WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO KIDNAP HIM?"

Brock raised just an eyebrow.

" Misty if you have not forgotten that he is a prince, someone must have found out that Ash's true identity. "

" Do you think they will put out a ransom to the king? " Asked Misty doubtful.

" Probably."

_"Please Pikachu ... Save me ..."_ Suddenly Pikachu a voice that sounded like Ash, Pikachu looked around himself but found nothing.

Misty and Brock looked at Pikachu confused, what was he looking for?

"Pikachu what are you looking for?"

"Pikapi."

Misty and Brock gasped, they knew that "Pikapi" was Ash in Pikachu's language.

**In The Cabin**

Lukas had gagged Ash again before Cassidy, he and Butch had gone out of the house. Ash heard when they locked the door, Ash let his tears sliding down his face.

_"Why would they want me? Them want money from the king? Want them .. kill me .. What do them me?"_

Ash closed his eyes, he did not see the cottage! After a moment when Ash had had my eyes closed, he began to see everything as if his eyes were open, but he saw everything in blue/white.

Ash gasped when he opened his eyes, everything was just as boring as it was before, Ash closed his eyes again and the same thing happened.

" _This has craft before .. I remember that it happened one night long ago .. What can it mean? "_

Ash heard that the key unlocked the front door, Cassidy, Lukas and Butch were received.

"We'll go to bed. But if you bug any of us, you will be punished hard!" threatened Butch

Ash swallowed his saliva and nodded. Everybody jumped in their beds, Ash thought that at last he would be able to sleep without having to be worried but he was wrong ... Cassidy walked up to Ash (She had just underwear) and tied a cloth in front of Ash's eyes.

"So now you do not see what we're doing." She whispered cold.

Cassidy went to Butch's bed and lay down next to Butch.

"Oh Cassidy, we have not done this in a long time .."

"I know.."

Ash could not see anything but he could hear, he heard when things fell to the ground.

It had fallen on the ground was Cassidy's bra, the next thing that went down was Butch's underpants and then last of all they kept Cassidy's panties off.

Ash saw nothing when everything was blue / white again, Ash "looked" around himself and saw ... Cassidy's and Butch's underwear.

Ash closed his eyes as hard he could to avoid seeing but he could see everything but in blue/white.

**In The Forest (Next day)**

Misty, Brock and Pikachu were in the woods but found nothing that could show where Ash was. Pikachu was about to lose hope when he saw Meowth.

**Translation Pokémon**

" Meowth where is Ash? "

Meowth looked at the ground, he disgraced his ears off.

" He .. is gone .. "Whispered Meowth

"Gone…?"

" He will never come back ... and it's all my fault! "

Pikachu intertwined

"What do you mean that everything is your fault ..?" Whispered Pikachu, he was not sure he wanted answers.

Meowth looked away from Pikachu and sighed.

"I cheated him out to the woods so my friends could catch him .." Pikachu gasped "But I promise .. When we had left him over to our customers so I changed my mind, he looked so scared .."

Pikachu did not know how he would react, would he cry? Would he scream? he would attack Meowth? He did not honestly. Pikachu looked into Meowth's eyes and could see the debt he felt, Pikachu could not stop thinking about the voice he had heard before, Ash's voice.

"Will it damage Ash .." Whispered Pikachu

"I do not know .. I asked them before I went away but their only response was" We will keep him alive "then I walked them out to him."

"Why .. Why did you take my Ash from me?" Tears streamed down Pikachu's cheeks.

"First, in the beginning there was no problem .. but when you rescued me from Spearow I realized he was something special, after that moment, I wanted to just be friends with him as you were .. But I had a mission, to get the boy's confidence .. I got .. "

"Why? Why'd you Ash from me?"

**Translation Pokémon End**

Brock and Misty looked for Ash when they heard .. Pikachu, but he was talking to someone ..

Brock and Misty followed Pikachu's voice and saw Pikachu crying in front of Meowth but ... Meowth spoke the human language, not the Pokémon language!

"PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI! Pikapi.."

"_Pikapi.. Pikachu was talking about Ash .."_

Misty walked over to Meowth and Pikachu could see her. Misty walked slowly up to Pikachu, Pikachu baked little .. In Pikachu's eyes could only see hom fear, Pikachu was afraid, but why?

"Pikachu, it's me, Misty .. Remember? Ash trusted me and you began to trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." Lulled Misty, but Pikachu just got angrier and he cried.

"PIKA?! PI PIKACHUPI, PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI! PIKACHU PI PIKA!" Sparks flew around Pikachu's body, Misty knew what that meant ..

"Ehm ... Pikachu, I do not understand what you say .."

Meowth took his paw on Pikachu's shoulders, Pikachu looked up at Meowth with his red swollen eyes.

"Let me handle this, Pika pal"

Meowth removed his paw from Pikachu's shoulder and walked closer Misty and Brock.

"So you can talk?" Asked Brock confused

"Yeah."

" Were you born with it? "

"No."

" How did you learn it? "

" I was young and stupid, I fell in love with a female Meowth. She dissed me because I was poor and I was not human so I sat- "Meowth finished telling his life story when he noticed that all the" sleep ".

"PIKAPI PIKACHU CHU!"

" What did Pikachu say?"

" Pikachu said, "Ash is still gone" "

" How will we find him?"

"I know where he is ... "Whispered Meowh and hoped that they would not hear, unfortunately for him, he had all eyes on him.

"WHERE?!/PIKA?!"

"Calm down .. He is in a small cottage situated That Way" Meowth pointed in one direction.

When Meowth had blinked once he saw that everyone had run in that direction, Meowth ran after them.

When they had crossed half the forest saw them a little red cottage. The roof had lots of parts of himself, the red color looked like it had been painted on 100 years

* * *

years and there were lots of weeds around the cottage.

They went to the window and looked inside, they saw nothing. Brock went to the door and knocked.

"Hello? Anyone at home ..?"

No answer ...

Brock opened the door, went into the stungan with Misty, Pikachu and Meowth in the hob. When they came in they saw only a lone candle that was on a table with some old chairs that were around the tables.

Pikachu started to feel a familiar scent, it was Ash's fragrance! Pikachu began running around the house to find where the smell came from, Meowth, Misty and Brock looked at Pikachu as if it had been crazy.

Pikachu stayed where Ash had been tied up but Pikachu saw was some repbitar which had been cut off on the floor. Pikachu picked up repbitarna and smelled them, he was right .. It smelled Ash in a long shot.

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed in horror, Broc, Misty and Meowth looked towards Pikachu and ran to Pikachu.

" Pikachu what's wrong? "Asked Meowth uneasily, Pikachu kept up the rope in their tiny paws.

"Pika pikapi pikachu" Pikachu took out the rope closer to them "Pikachu chu pikapi.."

Misty and Brock stared at Meowth with a look of confusion, Meowth knew what he had to do.

" Pikachu says "This rope smells like Ash" after he had shown us the rope, he said "I know that Ash has been here .." Explained Meowth, Pikachu nodded as acceptance of Meowth's translation.

"So Meowth did not fool us that Ash had been here? He was telling the truth?" Misty gasped "If the rope smelled like Ash must mean that-" Misty was interrupted

"Ash's kidnapper had tied Ash's hands, they had tied the Prince's hands?! "Cried Brock, angry.

"We must find Ash! "Decided Misty, all nodded at the idea.

"We do not even know where they might have taken him .." Whispered Meowth

"We have to find him ... But I wonder one thing .. Why would anyone kidnap Ash?" Musing Misty high.

"Ehm ... How should I know?: I KNOW NOTHING!" Everyone looked at Meowth.

"Hmm .. Stop it sounds ... Otherwise you'll wish you never had is born" Misty hissed with a dangerous voice, Brock and Meowth baked from the angry redhead.

"Okay I'll tell you ..."

**The cottage (1-2 hours ago)**

Cassidy woke up first of all, she looked at Butch who lay beside her. She kissed his cheek, he gave her a smile even though he slept. Cassidy put on his clothes, then she looked at their prisoner and smiled.

She went up to Ash and kept in a glass of ice cold water, she poured it over him. Ash awoke with a start of the cold water.

Ash's vision was blurred, but then he saw Cassidy in front of him with an empty water glass, droplets of water dripping down from the glass.

Cassidy left Ash when he walked up to Lukas and Butch, she brought Lukas by shoving him out of bed but Butch brought her by shoving him lightly on his shoulders. When everyone was awake walked them up to Ash, everyone had a mischievous smile.

Ash tried to sneak away but his hands were tied to anything so he could not get anywhere, Cassidy took out a knife from his back pocket and walked towards Ash.

"Mmmpw?! Mmmf?!"

"Butch was ready to grab the boy." Butch nodded

Cassidy was now right in front of Ash, she could feel his warm breath fast. She smiled at him and took one of her hands on Ash's head and tugged at Ash's hair forward. The other hand she held the knife, she took it at Ash's bound hands and put the knife against the ropes.

Ash tried to struggle away from this woman but the more he pulled the more she pulled, and he had to feel more pain, but suddenly he felt his wrists were free.

Ash did not need to think more than once before he tried to escape, he ran straight to the front door, the key to freedom. But before Ash even came to the door had Butch and Lukas took hold of Ash's shoulder and pulled him back, in front of Cassidy.

Ash tried to stand up again but were prevented by Cassidy, she had taken a strong grip on Ash's wrists again.

"Get a rope, this boy's stronger than he looks."

Immediately went Butch to retrieve a rope, when Butch walked towards Ash with the rope in his hand.

Ash wanted to leave! He was terrified! What would they do with him?! Ash could feel his heart beating more beats per second. When Butch was in front of Ash, he became world blurred, in the end, he saw only black.

Cassidy noticed that Ash had stopped to pull or try to beat himself free, she became suspicious.

Suddenly, a strong blue light from nowhere, they looked towards the candle, there was no fire there. Everybody looked at Ash, Ash picked up his head against them and there saw them that they had feared most of all

Ash's eyes were blue, he had turned his Aura.

Cassidy panicked but she would not let Ash, when she felt a warm feeling in their hands. She just thought she imagined but then she felt that it was so warm in her hands so it smelled of smoke.

Cassidy released Ash's hands to run to a bucket full of water, when she came back she found Butch and Luke unconscious and she saw an angry boy in front of him. (He had removed the gag)

Ash closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened his eyes, he had a small ball made of Aura in their hands, or should I call it an Aura Sphere.

Ash threw the Aura sphere against Cassidy, she avoided it .. But just barely. Ash created more Aura Sphere's and shot against Cassidy, it came several parts of the roads and on the roof.

Ash stood in front of Cassidy when she sat in a corner, defenseless. Ash made a last-Aura Sphere and pointed it at Cassidy, Cassidy was waiting for the pain .. but it did not come when she heard a thud as if someone had fallen on the ground.

Cassidy opened his eyes and saw his hero, Butch who was holding a lute which was in two parts. Cassidy plusade it all together and realized that Butch must have hit Ash in the head as he fell unconscious.

Cassidy ran up to Butch and hugged him, then glared angrily at them Ash.

"That… Power.."

"Mm.."

Butch Cassidy and the band Ash's hands with a special rope them had received from his boss that would "remove" the boy's aura, but only as long as the ropes touching his skin.

Lukas woken up, and they went out of the cabin to get to the nose section of getting closer to victory.

**Ash: Yeah it was a pretty long chapter, I think anyway.**

**Brock: Write reviews, BannanGodis more reviews! :)**

**BannanGodis: Scarlet Saffron Silver helped me to correct my English, thank you!**


	16. Help From The Other Side

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 16 in "The Lost Aura Prince", wow already 16 chapters, cool! But I hope you noticed that I tried to throw in a little Aura in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Forever Me: Hehe you've only read chapter 1, not to brag but I've gotten much better those last chapters and I have causes people who are generous enough to help me with my atrocious English. But I'm glad you like my story.**

**PikaCraft: I know and poor Ash saw all thanks to his aura .. Obviously, I used your ideas, they fit perfectly into my story. I read "Of Fires and Flares" and wow! Hell, good! Can not wait to next chapter!  
-Your even happier friend BannanGodis (Aura is always with me)**

**Ash: Well .. I wonder what torture you will put me in now then.**

**BannanGodis: Mohahahaha, that you do not know! *Evil smile***

**Ash: W-who are you?**

**BannanGodis: I'm your father.**

**Ash: NOOOO!**

**Misty: Ash .. BannanGodis is a girl, how could she be your father?**

**Ash: Misty has right. Why are you lying to me?**

**BannanGodis: Okay so she was right, I am a girl .. But how do you not know that I am your father in my last life?**

**Ash: Umm….**

**BannanGodis: I'm does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash: But seriously, you are my father?**

**BannanGodis: That you will never know, mohahaha!**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Brock ~ 17  
Misty ~ 15  
Sir Aaron ~ 32**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Help From The Other Side.  
Ca.16 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

Meowth had just explained everything he knew about the kidnappers. That they wanted Ash because he was the last person who could use Aura, that Ash was Sir Aaron's only son and Aura Temple.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu looked at Meowth in shock. Could it really be true that Ash was not only a Prince ... but that he also was the lost son of Sir Aaron? Could they really trust Meowth? It was his fault that Ash was gone right now.

There was a silence between them. What would they say? Everyone was in a different boat.

Brock thought of what he and the king had talked about the day he had noticed that Ash was gone; the king had said things that Brock could barely believe.. But now what King had said was mere child's play compared to what he had just heard.

Pikachu thought of all he had heard from Meowth and almost thought it sounded reasonable, but only almost. On that day, Ash had saved Pikachu from Spearow had Pikachu felt some special "power" towards Ash, much like the ketchup but this power radiated from Ash.

Misty was in shock, she began to understand everything .. Or yes a little more anyway.

Misty remember the first time Misty and her mother had found Ash and Pikachu. Ash had talked with Pikachu as if it were a human. Misty did not think it was weird at the time but now she concludes that it was not normal.

Misty began to think about when Misty, Ash and Pikachu had been chased by a flock of Beedrills and Ash had protected Misty, it had a blue barrier or something similar that had protected them .. Could it have been .. No it's impossible ..

Then began Misty put a puzzle piece to another .. Ash's eyes had been blue when he was fighting one of them where the guards! All that was AURA!

It had always been .. Aura ..

"Say something ..." Whispered Meowth

Meowth hopes were not answered, no one said a word .. You could even hear the wind as it went in through ways that were all over the cabin.

Misty temptation to kill Meowth so she walked over to Meowth, Meowth blinked a little, Misty's eyes were red with anger (Not to be honest). She grabbed Meowth's coat and shook him, shook very hard and fast.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO HELP THE KIDNAPPAERS?! IF YOU REPENT ALL YOU HAD DONE, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO WARN ASH!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ASH?! HE ACCEPTED YOU IN HIS FAMILY, DO YOU HAVE NO HEART!? HOW COULD YOU REMOVE ASH FROM ME AND PIKACHU?! THE ONLY BOY IN MY LIFE, MY ONLY TRUE LOVE?! I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE AGAIN AND EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" All gasp, yes without Brock course. Brock and Misty had talked to each other about Misty's "secret" love for Ash ... many many many times ..

"Ehm… I..-"

"AND YOU WOULD JUST DARE TO FIND ON AN EXCUSE! THERE IS NO EXCUSE TO REMOVE THE MOST KIND PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU ARE A SHAME, A HORRIBLE PERSON! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP ON NIGHTS?"

"I…I..-"

"I TOLD NO GOOFY EXCUSES!"

" Please let me-"

" WHAT?! WHY SHOULD I BE KIND?! YOU TOOK AWAY ASH FROM US!"

"Misty .. Maybe you should let Meowth talk to the point?" suggested Brock, sweatdrop ran down from his head.

But unfortunately for Brock so did not listen Misty at him, surprise?

"PIKAAACH…!" Sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks, Misty calmed down when she saw what Pikachu would do.

Everyone started asking Pikachu not to hit them with Thunderbolt, but their prayers were not answered, from Pikachu's cheeks were still sparks.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A large amount of electricity came from Pikachu's yellow body and met Meowth, Brock and Misty, all screamed in pain but Pikachu continued his attack.

After a short time, which felt like 100 years Pikachu's victims ended Pikachu's Thunderbolt. not Unfortunately, because of compassion for them, no no .. It was Unfortunately, because of that Pikachu almost fainted from exhaustion, he had used every last drop of his energy to his Thunderbolt.

Pikachu fell forward and managed to just look up at their victims, they were out cold. Pikachu smiled then became his whole world black.

After a while I got Misty, Brock, Meowth and Pikachu consciousness again.

"What happened?" Then Misty remembered everything. The Meowth's story, Misty's outburst and .. Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but why he attacked us?

"PIKA PIK PIKACHU PIKAPI PIKACHUUU CHUU PIKA CHA PIKAA!"

"Hey, you can not say something like that to us!" Shouted Meowth angrily, Pikachu said certain something ... Impolite ..

" "Ehm .. Meowth what did he say?" Asked Brock hesitantly, he was not sure he wanted the answer to that question.

"Ehm ... How do I explain it ..." Thinking Meowth high.

" Do it! Otherwise, I'll shake you again! "

"Pikaaaa…!" growled Pikachu, but none of these belonged Pikachu.

"Okay okay! Pikachu said something about" How can mess this fuckin '... "he said a very bad word there .. but after the word he said," Ash is in danger, kidnapped and what do you do?! You are arguing about meaningless things! Sure Misty might be in love with Ash, but who cares?! I'm so fucking tired of you caring more about your problems than Ash! Ash has saved my life several times, and now it my turn to pay it back! I'm going to go with or without your help! "That's what Pikachu said, I removed them most unpleasant words .."

Pikachu jumped out of one of the windows to find Ash. None of the others noticed it. Misty and Brock looked at Meowth in amazement at what Pikachu had said to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Meowth, Brock and Misty were talking / yelling at each other, Pikachu ran out into the woods to find his friend. He tried to feel the smell of Ash but nothing, it was as if Ash had never existed .. Had they .. killed Ash? No. .. No, they need him alive!

Pikachu sniffed at the ground after Ash's scent but when he smelled three other scents? Pikachu found three different kinds of footprints all over the ground.

"_What if it's the kidnappers' footprints, but why I do not feel Ash's fragrance? Maybe they carry Ash, he's not so heavy .. "_Pikachu looked behind him and sighed_" I can not understand how Misty can mess with Meowth at this moment, Ash in mortal danger .. I thought she was my friend, but it seems that I was wrong .. I wonder if they are okay, what if they were attacked by a wild Pokémon? NO NO my mission is to find Ash! "_Then Pikachu ran after the footprints.

Pikachu followed the footprints until they ran out? But how?! Can they fly?!

Pikachu looked around himself to find any sign of where the kidnappers had brought Ash.

_"Come on .. I need a hint on where Ash can be .. Whatever!"_

"_Pikachu…."_ Pikachu's ears perked up, he looked around himself .. Was it ... Ash's voice? But Ash was not here, maybe he used telepathy?

"Pikapi..?" Whispered Pikachu, he was hoping that Ash would answer him.

" _Come and rescue me ... Please .. "_whispered the voice weakly. Had Ash not heard Pikachu?

Pikachu felt so bad. He had really failed to protect Ash. Pikachu's tears slid slowly down his red cheeks, Pikachu just wanted to sit down on a rock and cry but .. Then he would never see Ash again.

Pikachu looked up at the stars and the moon. in the moon he saw Ash's face, Ash with his happy smile. Pikachu smiled when he saw it, he knew that he could not be sad as long as Ash smiled at him.

Suddenly the image of the smiling Ash disappeared and changed to a crying Ash, he had bound hands. Pikachu wanted to look away but .. he could not, he continued to look into the moon.

The picture changed again. It was changed to Ash laying on the ground dying, blood running down his wounded head and arm. Pikachu sat there on the side and saw .. Ash die ..

Pikachu could not stand to look at the moon anymore, he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. His hot tears fell on him, he knew Ash had been there he would have said "Do not cry, when you cry I want to cry .. Want to see me cry?" always replied Pikachu "Pika" and shook his head as a no, Ash would smile, Pikachu would smile and they would eat an apple and laugh together.

Pikachu wiped away her tears and looked up at the moon, there was no picture, no Ash, Pikachu no, just old ones moon.

_"I'll save you Ash, even though it will take a lifetime, I promise"_

After Pikachu had said the sentence could Pikachu swear that he felt that the wind stopped and the moon shone stronger than before.

"_You want to save my son? "_

**Pokémon Translation**

" Huh?"

Then it came up a brilliant "creature" in front of Pikachu. Pikachu blinked but then he saw that the brilliant "creature" took shape as a human being?

Man or ghost shaped himself into a man. The man was wearing blue clothes, a gray cape, a gray / blue hat, wears a pair of gloves with some crystal and had blue eyes. Pikachu did not know why but his spiky hair reminded him of Ash .. Ash ...

_"Be not afraid, I'm not here to hurt you."_ Whispered the "ghost"

"Why should I believe you? Everyone who comes near me would just hurt my Ash!"

_"I can help you find your Ash, let me introduce myself. My name is Sir Aaron Ketchum."_

"Sir Aaron? But then it means you are .."

"Yes I'm Ash's father."

" But .. but you're dead ... "

" _I'm dead, but as long as my son lives, there is a little part of me left on earth. I have looked at my son all the time and I must thank you for having protected and taken care of him so well. "_Sir Aaron smiled at Pikachu, he had the same smile as Ash.

"So ... Ash is alive?"

Aaron nodded.

_"I have come to you to warn you what happens if the bad guys get Ash to the temple."_ Explained Aaron.

"Will it hurt ..?"

"You will not feel any pain, I promise." When he said it, Pikachu thought about Ash again. Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu felt lots of energy sucked into Pikachu, Pikachu looked down at himself and saw that he shone blue. Pikachu gasped and looked at Aaron, he smiled confidently.

* * *

A bright light made Pikachu close his eyes, but when Pikachu opened them again, he looked around himself and did not recognize himself, Pikachu glanced at Aaron with a confused look.

"Where are we?"

_"You will get to see what happened for more than 100 years ago, we are in Hoenn."_

Pikachu saw now that they were inside a room. He saw a bed and in the bed lay a woman?

Two people with white lab coats came in, they had a big smile on his face.

" We have good news, your boy is healthy."

"Oh I want to see him .. "whispered the woman

Another woman came in, she held something that was embedded in a blanket. The woman gave it to the first woman and left. Then a man came out. It was Sir Aaron, Pikachu looked at Aaron with a confused expression.

" Please tell me I did not miss it! "Shouted Aaron

" No honey, you're just in time to see your newborn son. "

Aaron walked up to the woman, Pikachu jumped up on the bed and saw what was in the blanket, it was a baby.

"Is not he cute?"

" Yes, he is the most beautiful thing I have seen .. "Sir Aaron cried from happiness.

" What do you think we should call him? "

" I like Sebastian. "Said Sir Aaron happily, woman glared at him with an expression that meant" Never. ".

" His hair is black and spiky just like your father .. Maybe something with A? As of Aaron? "Suggested the woman.

"And S for sweet?" Joked Aaron, he got a murder eyes off his wife.

"Okay.. And H as in my name? It Will be ASH .. Ash .. I like it, what do you think? "

"Sir Ash Ketchum .. Maybe we should make his name more? Like in Ashton? His friends call him Ash but his name is Ashton?"

"Sir Ashton Ketchum, I like that."

"Then it's settled. Our son is called Ash, Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Everything changed in front of Pikachu, Pikachu looked at Aaron confused but once again did not respond Aaron. The picture in front of Pikachu one was that they were on an island, in front of them was a large temple.

A man with an evil smile came out of the shadows, he held the baby .. HE HAD ASH!?

After him came Sir Aaron and his wife, they were tied.

"You may refuse to use your Aura but that does not make the boy." Ash shouted, but the man ignored it.

"Leave him alone!" Cried Sir Aaron and his wife.

" Oh why would I? With him, I do not need you alive. Guards execute him! "

The guards went against Sir Aaron and his wife, they held the sword.

Then began Ash's eyes light blue, Sir Aaron's eyes shone too blue.

" What is happening? "Shouting Pikachu

" My son and I have the same aura. he shared his Aura to me. "

"WHAT THE?! FUCKING BABY!" cried man

Sir Aaron had beaten himself free and struck all the men unconscious, but he had forgotten one, it attacked him from behind. he knew it was impossible to avoid the sword, he would die. But suddenly his wife pushed him out of the way and got the sword in the stomach. She screamed in pain. Sir Aaron watched in horror, his wife died ... before his eyes.

He ran towards the man of pure rage, he killed the guard.

The man gasped in horror when he saw how powerful Aaron was. Aaron went against him.

"Why do you need my Aura?" Aaron demanded, his eyes still shining.

"Since you're going to kill me, I can tell." The man said as he held onto Ash hard so that Aaron would not attack.

"Your aura is the key to activate the temple." He explained.

" Why activate the temple? "

" It gives you power, so much power that Arceus himself would be impressed! "He paused as he looked down at Ash with a mischievous smile," You may kill me, but I have several thousand men who will do anything to get you or your son, you can hide him anywhere in the world but we will find him. "

"What kind of power is it?"

" You had many questions .. But okay. The power you get is that all the Pokémon in the world obeys, a man gets all the Aura in the world, see the future, you can revive the dead, and so one can make himself immortal. "

The man began to feel a burning sensation coming from the boy, he looked down and saw that the boy bit him, he did not have many teeth but it hurt.

Sir Aaron took his son back and defeated / killed the man. Sir Aaron looked at his son who laughed cheerfully. Aaron smiled.

* * *

The picture in front of Pikachu and Sir Aaron was changing again. The man who had been to the temple had not been joking that he had several thousand men who would look after him and his son.

Aaron ran through a forest. He held Ash tightly to his chest.

"_BIII! BIIII! BIIIIII!"_

Aaron recognized that voice, it was Celebi.

"CELEBI!"

Celebi flew above Sir Aaron.

" Please take my son to the future where he can be safe. "

"Bi?"

"Please.."

Celebi nodded and took Ash out of Aaron's arms.

Ash slept safely in Celebi's arms, Celebi looked down at Aaron with an unsure expression that meant, "Are you sure about this?" Aaron nodded. He could not hide his tears.

Celebi laid down Ash in Aaron's arms again. Aaron looked at Celebi. Celebi smiled and then took Aaron, Celebi wanted Aaron to say goodbye.

"Hey Ash…"

Ash woke up and looked at his father with a smile.

"You should go away for a little while .. Promise dad being a brave boy?"

"D..Dad?" Ash said his first word, and it was "Dad" Aaron was so proud, he did not want to remove Ash but he had to.

"Your name is Ashton, but you can call yourself Ash."

"A..Ash?"

"Yeah… Ash is your name."

Ash grabbed Aaron's finger and fell asleep, Aaron smiled then he nodded to Celebi. Celebi took Asha away from Aaron, but Ash refused to release his father's finger while he slept.

After a few attempts, Ash finally let go ofhis father's finger. Celebi began to glow bright green then he disappeared and .. Ash.

Aaron sat and watched index finger Ash have just stayed in.

"Oh.. Ash…"

Pikachu cried, he looked up at Aaron and saw that he too was crying. Pikachu looked down at herself again and saw that he called blue again.

* * *

Once again closed Pikachu eyes thanks to the light, when Pikachu opened his eyes, he was in the same place he was before Aaron had come.

_"Do you understand why Ash did not get to the temple now?"_ whispered Aaron

"Yes.."

Aaron took off his gloves and gave them to Pikachu, they were for real but how?

_"Give these to Ash. the gloves will help Ash control his Aura much easier."_

"I'll ..." replied Pikachu when he kept the gloves close to his chest.

_"Take care of my son." _Said Aaron before his "ghost" disappeared in the air.

"I'll save him, you need not be worried." Told Pikachu to the wind

_"I know you will .." _whispered Aaron's voice in the wind.

Pikachu smiled and continued his search for Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassidy, Butch and Lukas had taken Ash to a castle (Not Ash's castle) and locked into Ash in a dungeon. Ash's hands were chained to the wall and he was gagged.

" Hehe .. Part one of the plan is complete, now I only needed the temple. "Did a man standing in the shade, he had a Persian beside him as he stroked.

" Sir Aaron's son, is mine. "He whispered when he laughed.

Ash opened his eyes and saw that he was locked in a prison. He had no energy to fight.

" _Please someone .. Help .. "_

**Ash: Like I said, you would torture me .. **

**BannanGodis: What do you mean ..? _**

**Ash: Stop playing the innocent and take responsibility!**

**Misty: HAHA! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER HEAR DEMN DAY ASH KETCHUM TALKED ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY! XD**

**BannanGodis: Reviews, I want reviews! In large amounts! I need ideas, starting to panic .. It took Type 1 day to write this chapter, the time is 4:24 and I was ready now and I started to type ... 18:00 to 19:00 or so ... (perhaps even earlier) xD**

**Brock: Wow ... You are writing longer and longer chapter at a time! First, did you 2000 words was much but look now! You almost have written 4000 words! AGAIN! I'm so proud of you :)**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Misty: BannanGodis…** **Brock praised you just ... do not say thank you?**

**BannanGodis: No, I am the god of story I need not say thank you or sorry! I can do whatever I want! MOHAHAHA!**

**Misty: I'm starting to agree with Ash .. Who are you and where have you made of BannanGodis?**

**BannanGodis: She watches TV so I took over :)**

**Misty: Well do not tell me then .. Bye all readers.**

**Everybody: BYEE!/PIKAAA!**


	17. Trapped Part 2

**Hello! think it's chapter 17, Wow ..! I've been thinking about having type 20-25 chapter on this story (it's not exact!) But I'm thinking more about making a continuation of this story when it's finished, what do you think? (Tell me, plz!)**

**But what happened to you? Why don't you write as many reviews? I'm not complaining, I've got more followers / favorites but .. reviews makes me feel that you want me to update more, just wanted to tell about it so maybe some more writing reviews for me! :)**

* * *

**11JJ11: Yes it is the bad guy, the same crooks as in all my other stories! xD  
****And please can you update the "Pikachu's revenge" soon?! I love that story!**

**Pikacraft: Glad you liked the explanation of Ash's past, I thought that readers needed to know why the bad guys wanted Ash .. Sure he has Aura and stuff but you probably wondered what would they have his Aura to. haha and you're right about who the man is, I began to think that he just had, this process once soo i threw him as historians crook (again) xD  
Hmm ... Good tip, will perhaps use it! But ... PLZ can you update "Of Fires and Flares", "Rebellion" and "Aura of Life" soon? I wait every day at Chapters! ;) **

**And you can start with "Murder by Nightmare" soon? Can not wait! Will the murderer wanting revenge on Ash or Looker? Or maybe both?!  
-Your friend, BannanGodis.**

**Ash:**** BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Brock ~ 17  
Misty ~ 15  
Giovanni ~ 39**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Trapped Part 2  
Ca.17 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

Pikachu continued his search for Ash. After the meeting with Ash's dad, Pikachu had become more determined to find Ash and prevent the bad guys from taking Ash to the temple!

Pikachu had come to the end of the forest, Pikachu sighed. For the end of the forest, there was a big gorge and on the bottom of the gorge, if you fell down, it you just found pointy rocks.

Pikachu looked right and left side of the cliff to find a bridge or something to get over but .. There was nothing.

Pikachu sighed, would he ever be able to save Ash? Pikachu began to doubt when he heard something behind him, Pikachu walked slowly towards a bush and looked behind it.

Pikachu stood in shock, behind the bush, there was an egg-like Pokémon (You thought I had forgotten it?) Pikachu had never seen such a variety, was it new?

The egg-like Pokémon opened its big eyes and stared into Pikachu's eyes, the little Pokémon smiled and stood up to go up to Pikachu.

Pikachu backed up. What should he do? or what would it do to him?

"Daddy!" Cried the delighted Pokémon.

"Daddy?"

The Pokémon smiled and nodded, Pikachu sighed. He really did not have time for this.

"I'm not your father and I really do not have time for this." Explained Pikachu seriously.

"You are my father, you found me!" Protested the egg-Pokémon.

Pikachu did not really have time for this so he sighed, he would be the father .. Wow ...

"Can you at least call me brother? It feels strange to be called daddy." sighed Pikachu

The egg-like Pokémon brooded on it but nodded. Pikachu sighed but smiled, he could save Ash .. But it might take longer now?

"So .. What's your name? My name is Pikachu."

"My name is Togepi."

Pikachu and Togepi walked away from the scene where Pikachu had found Togepi but Pikachu went a bit too quickly for Togepi to go in Pikachu's pace so Togepi was allowed to continue on Pikachu's back.

" _Please Ash was okay, I'll find you .. I promise. "_

Pikachu looked up at the moon and saw Ash's face again, Pikachu looked down from the moon and looked straight ahead. He would find Ash, how long it took.

Ash did not believe what he saw. He saw Giovanni. He was responsible for that Ash had been kidnapped? Had he been guilty of kidnapping Ash when he was a small child?!

* * *

Ash was boiling with anger and began to struggle to get free. Giovanni just laughed when he saw the young Prince lose the fight to escape.

Giovanni walked up to Ash that he was just a few feet away from Ash's face, Giovanni had a smile on his face as that mean nothing that he would not say anything good.

"Well, well, who have we here?" He asked as he took out a knife from his belt.

"Mmwp! Mmmp! Mmf!" Shouted Ash during his gag but it was impossible to understand what he said. Giovanni had a wider smile on his lips.

"You know ..." Giovanni put the knife against Ash's neck, "I could kill you right now, I'd be a customer and trust me, I would not want to do anything else in the world but I need you alive. But only a little longer then I'm gonna kill you, painfully. "Threatened Giovanni as he stared into Ash's angry eyes.

Giovanni moved the knife away from Ash's neck, Ash breathed in relief but then Giovanni sat the knife at Ash's cheek.

"Do you think I would spare you?, I can't kill you but I can hurt you if I want." Giovanni explained with a broad smile, Ash swallowed his saliva.

Giovanni slicing slowly and deeply into Ash's cheek, Giovanni saw when the red blood began to drip on his prisoner. Giovanni enjoyed seeing the Prince tormented, he had waited for it in years!

Ash screamed under his gag in pain. He tried to move his head from Giovanni but he just took a hard hold of Ash's hair. He could not move his head. He was defenseless ... In front of a man who was holding a knife and wanted to kill him .. great!

Giovanni took away the knife. the knife's blade was red, it was Ash's blood. Giovanni took his finger and wiped a bit of blood, so that it was on his finger, he took out a paper and a spring (like a pen).

He dipped down feather in the blood and wrote something, Ash knew that it was not anything good.

When Giovanni was finished, he put aside the spring and showed what he had written, Ash's eyes stared in horror at the text.

**Prince Ashton Ketchum found dead, he had several pieces stab over the body. Because the Prince is dead, then Giovanni will become king.**

"Hope you like what you read, because it will happen .. really soon."

Giovanni looked into Ash's eyes and saw that they were full of horror, he smiled.

Giovanni went out of the room, closed the door behind him. Ash looked down at the little candle was the only light source in the room, the light would go out sometime and he knew it.

Ash could still feel the warm blood that came out of the wound Giovanni had given him. Ash began to look blurry due to his tears fell down his cheek.

Ash looked down at the lonely flame, until it was extinguished. Everything was black.

_"Pikachu ... Misty ... Brock ... Please save me .. fast."_

Then Ash saw a blue light come from nowhere. Ash looked everywhere to find the light but then it disappeared suddenly and everything went black again.

* * *

Misty, Brock and Meowth looked for the stray Pokémon, but so far there had not been any happiness.

But then I Meowth heard some familiar voices; it was Cassidy and Butch! Brock and Misty saw Meowth's expression and knew whoever those people were, they were not friendly.

Meowth, Brock and Misty hid behind some bushes. Brock and Misty looked confused at the people in front of him, then heard them talking to each other.

"Why must we catch a Pokémon? Could not we just force him to do as we please?" complained Butch

"Butch .. I thought you'd be smarter than that." sighed Cassidy

"What?"

Cassidy and Butch stopped, Cassidy sighed loudly.

"Butch .. that boy is not like everyone else." Cassidy raised a finger.

"One, he is the most determined person I have met in my entire life."

_"Ash .."_ Thought Brock, Misty and Meowth

Cassidy raised two fingers.

"Two, he is the last Aura Guardian in life."

Cassidy raised three fingers.

"Three, he's a prince! How can you force a prince to do anything you want?! He would not care if we threatened him with a knife, he would never help us."

Cassidy sighed, then got Butch an idea!

"But what if we caught any of his friends? He would do anything for his friends, whatever we want."

"Would not work, you know what happens if he gets angry .." Cassidy shuddered just by memory.

"Hmm ... You're right ... We need to hypnotize him .."

"Come on, we should go, if the boss finds out that this takes too long, he will kill us before the kid!" Suggested Cassidy, a few seconds later, both Cassidy and Butch gone.

Meowth, Brock and Pikachu went up from his hiding place and glared at each other.

"Did I hear correctly or did them ... Their boss had Ash .. And would ... Kill Ash?" asked Misty

"I think so ..."

"WE MUST FIND ASH! NOW!"

Brock, Misty and Meowth ran at full speed, they wanted to find Ash as soon as possible!

* * *

Pikachu continued their search for Ash but this time he had Togepi on the back so it all went a little slower.

_"I ... Do not want to die ..."_ whispered Ash's voice in the wind.

_"Do not worry Ash, you will not die."_

* * *

Ash had my eyes closed but then he felt someone was watching him, he opened his eyes and saw a pink cat that flew in front of him.

"_Prince Ash please forgive me for coming without asking for permission but I needed to tell you something, it's pretty important."_

"Mmmpw? Mmwp?"

_"That's right .. You're gagged .. Hmm .. Just talk to your thoughts."_

"Mmpw?"

_"It's called telepathy, Aura Guardians can do it."_

Ash was going to ask it what she meant but the beast leaned that it would only allow "Mmmwp" so he tried in his mind.

"_Ehm… Hello?"_

_"Well you could." _Congratulated the pink cat.

_"First of all, who are you, how do you know who I am? What did you mean by Aura Guardians? Them have been dead for more than 100 years."_

_"My name is Mew, I knew your father, and you are an Aura Guardian."_

_"I've never heard of you and how you can feel the king? He hates Pokémon."_

_"I mean your real father." _Mew explained gently

_"What do you mean by" real father "my father is the king, and my mother is the queen!"_

Mew sighed, she would really tell all? She probably did not have any choice.

_"The parents that you feel is not your real, they found in a basket and took care of you as they own son."_

Ash was a well-to "say" something, but was interrupted by Mew.

"_I'll explain everything."_

Ash nodded and let Mew continue.

_"You are the son of the most powerful Aura Guardian who has been there, his name was Sir Aaron., He and his wife were secretly in love .. and created you, they loved you with all their hearts but ... One day something happened horrible .. "_Mew closed his eyes and looked down towards the ground.

Ash blinked a few times, he knew that whatever would be told now would be .. horrible.

_"Your father found out that a man by the name of Cyrus, he wanted to take over the world but the only problem was that he needed Aaron's Aura .._

_Aaron refused to help man .._

_Cyrus had discovered that you had the same aura as Aaron, he was going to use you to enter the temple but then became furious Aaron and activate his inner aura."_

_"You maybe have discovered that you can also use it If you do not know how to activate your Aura so activate it themselves when it senses that you are in danger or if you become enraged."_

Ash started thinking about it, then he remembered that day Brock had brought with Ash and Pikachu into the forest and both Brock and Pikachu said Ash's eyes had been blue.

" _How do your eyes look when you activate the Aura?" _Asked Ash thoughtfully.

_"Your eyes glow blue" _explained Mew

_"BLUE!? But why is it so powerful when .. eyes turn blue and you will not remember what you have done ..?"_

_"When you activate your inner Aura you get all Aura all other Aura Guardians who have died but then you do not control yourself to 100%, all Aura Guardians can harm a person with no remorse but you would never hurt them. Internal Aura can only be used by guys like who a very strong aura, it seems as if you can. "Explained Mew._

Ash tried to pinch yourself to wake up with it was hard when your hands were chained to the wall.

_"Can I continue with my story?" _Asked Mew little annoyed.

Ash nodded.

_"OK, where was I. .. Oh! Aaron fired his inner aura._

_Aaron kicked Cyrus but then Cyrus told of all people who would do anything to catch his son, he threatened to catch you._

_Aaron did not entirely on Cyrus but just a few days later they attacked, your mother was killed but your father was able to escape with you._

_He called up Celebi so that it could send you away from this time where you were in danger. Celebi did that Aaron wanted._

_Aaron went back to fight for all about protecting his home, avenge his killer wife and putting his beloved son in danger._

_Aaron managed to defeat all of them but then came Sakaki, he defeated Aaron and was about to look for you in several different. His son, son, son, son, son is now Giovanni._

_Giovanni will take you to the temple, use your Aura and then kill you._

_And believe me when have come to kill you as painfully and slowly as possible, he wants revenge for Cyrus. "Ended Mew._

Ash did not know what he would do, react or think. What would have to consider? Well, his father lived 100 years ago, Ash can use Aura, Giovanni wants revenge for a guy named Cyrus, both his mother and father are dead, king and queen were not his real parents, and to force a about a temple .. What is the temple?

" _Mew .. What is the temple you talking about? "_

_"It is a temple that was created by Arceus himself. He created the temple that if someone Legendary Pokémon needed help from Aura Guardians could get them easily._

_But more and more people found out about the temple and wanted to gain control of the temple, because if you had control of the temple had to be all the power in the world! All Pokémon had to obey._

_But most of those people did not know was that the temple was not only made __it possible to control the Pok__é__mon. The temple made __it possible to see into the future, get the strongest Aura in the world, relive the dead and make themselves immortal._

_But one day, so Cyrus saw few writings on the temple and was told the secrets, he decided to get that power." ended Mew_

"_Wooow….."_ Was it only Ash managed to say / think.

_"I'm really sorry but I can not help you to escape, Giovanni has done that I can not touch it., I'm sorry but I must go now, please forgive me Prince Ash." _Then disappeared Mew.

Ash looked at Mew disappeared and saw that everything went black again around him, he sighed and closed his eyes.

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

Ash felt so stupid, he talked to honestly nothing!

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

No reply .. Ash sighed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Pikachu and Togepi had stopped to rest, Togepi had already fallen asleep but Pikachu sat up and looked up at the stars.

**Flashback**

_Ash and Pikachu sat in the king's garden and looked up at all stars._

_"You know Pikachu .. I am so happy I found you. You have always been there for me, always cheered me up, made __me laugh and most important of all, you have made __me feel like I'm someone else than "your Royal Highness," "the Prince" and "Ashton" you make me feel like a man, like Ash Ketchum is not Mr. perfect prince who may not make a single mistake. "_

"_Chuuu? (What?)"_

_"You see Pikachu while in the royal family so .. Do people high hopes for you, if you do something wrong then punished the entire village. And especially when you are the next heir to the throne as King ... I do not want to be king .. "_

"_Pika chu ka pika pika pikachu. (I am sure you would be a good king.)" Pikachu assured him, smiling. Ash smiled back._

_"I hope so." Ash whispered before he fell asleep._

_Pikachu smiled at Ash, then Brock came out. He saw Ash and tried to carry Ash, but Pikachu growled at Brock. Nobody would take Ash, NOBODY!_

_"Please Prince's Pikachu we must get into the Prince before he gets a cold or .. something worse." Pikachu looked in confusion "worse"? what did he mean by that?_

"_Pika?"_

_"Oh you did not know? There are many other countries and regions that want to catch our little Prince to have him as a hostage or just kill him because he will not become king, he is always in danger, that's why he always has to be in his room. "_

"_Chuu…" Pikachu moved from Ash that Brock could take him in, Pikachu ran after Brock._

_Brock Ash layed down on his bed and put him gently._

_"He's so young .. He is such a danger .. Every day someone is planning to kidnap or kill him .. I feel sorry for him .. he has a big heart, hope he'll be until he is crowned king . the people need a new one .. loving king .. "_

"_Chuuu..?"_

_"Ash is going to be the best king in the world's history."_

"_Pika pika pika?"_

_"Ehm ... Ash will always love you, he loves you more than life."_

"_Chaaa!"_

" _We should go out, we do not want to wake the Prince. "_

"_Pika." Brock and Pikachu walked out of the room._

_"Promise me one thing. Guard Ash with your life, he is the king's only heir. If Ash dies, Giovanni becomes king, he has a heart that is colder than ice, and harder than stone."_

"_Pika!"_

**Flashback End**

Pikachu sighed when he remembered what Brock had said he had been right .. Someone wanted to kidnap Ash .. Twice..

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

_"Pikachu, you hear me?"_

Imagined Pikachu the? He searched around himself to find the whisper but found only a snoring Togepi.

"Ash .. Is that you?" Pikachu whispered to the wind

"_P-Pikachu you can hear me?"_

Pikachu's ears spike market up! Ash lived or were Pikachu flick ..

"Ash where are you? Are you okay? Has someone hurt you? Who holds you captive?"

_"I'm fine .. Is just scared .. I do not know where I am .. What I can see is .. Black. And the only ones who have harmed me are my kidnappers and my jailer Giovanni."_

Ash is scared?

" Why are you afraid?"

_"I was told that Giovanni wants me dead but he wants to take me to some kind of temple ... Then he will kill me .."_

Temple!? Kill Ash?!

"How did he hurt you?"

_"He cut my cheek, but it does not hurt anymore."_

"Where are you stuck?"

_"My hands are chained to the wall and I have a gag over my mouth."_

Ash's hands are chained to the wall and I have a gag over his mouth?! How dare he?! He's dead, he can just as with buying a gravestone! Pikachu will kill him!

_"Pikachu ... I hear someone coming, I need to stop" talking "with you or he'll understand that I'm talking to someone"_

"Please Ash ... Be careful."

Pikachu waited for Ash would answer but not a word came .. Nothing ..

* * *

Ash hoped it was not Giovanni, but the door opened and there stood Giovanni with a satisfied smile.

Giovanni walked up to Ash and stood a few feet away from Ash, Giovanni held up a lantern and lit it against Ash's cheek where he had been injured by the knife.

Giovanni smiled when he saw that it had healed, he grabbed Ash's hair and forced Ash closer Giovanni's face.

" You have the same strength as your father, your wound is healed .. Really impressed."

"Mmmwp? Mmmwp?!"

"You understand that strong Aura Guardians can heal other injuries and damage to themselves, it will be fun to take you to the temple." Mocked Giovanni when he beat Ash's head against the wall.

Giovanni smiled as he looked at the defenseless boy before he went out the door and locked it.

* * *

Brock, Misty and Meowth went when they suddenly heard "Pikapi?" it is Pikachu .. PIKACHU?!

Ash, Misty and Brock ran to Pikachu just to see him yell "Pikapi".

"Pikachu?" Misty whispered hesitantly, Pikachu looked at her and gave her a glare.

Misty sighed then I went Brock, Misty and Meowth until Pikachu.

"_Pikachu?" _heard them whisper in the wind, was it? It can not be!

"ASH!"

"Pika pika pik pikachu chu pii pika."

Brock and Misty looked at Meowth, Meowth sighed.

" Pikachu says "that Ash can use his aura to talk to us." Wow.."

"Talk to us?!"

"Pika."

" _Pikachu ... Giovanni planning anything .. He smiled at me evil that I will soon get to feel more pain .. "_

"ASH?!"

"_Huh?! When did Brock and Misty into our conversation? "_

"Pika pikachu pikapika pikachu..!"

_"A few minutes ago? Hmm .. Are they good?"_

"Chu."

_"Oh No! Giovanni comes back .. bye .."_

"PIKAPI?!"

"PIKAPI?!"

"PIKAPI?!"

"PIKAPI?!"

"Pikapi…"

Ash did not answer.

"Pikachu now we know at least that he is alive." Misty tried to comfort Pikachu, it was not able to Pikachu began to cry.

"Pika pikapi pikachuchupi chuu…"

"Pikachu said" Yes Ash is alive so far, Giovanni plan to kill Ash when he's done with the temple. "Huh? What temple?"

Pikachu sighed and began to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ash as Giovanni had come into the room, Giovanni had brought a piece of bread and a glass of water.

" I thought if you were hungry."

"Mmmwp Mmwp!"

"Oh you do not understand, you will eat this even if I have to push this down your throat." Giovanni explained as he walked closer to Ash.

Giovanni pulled down the gag and shoved bread into Ash's mouth, Ash tried to spit it out but Giovanni held his hand over Ash's mouth. Ash was forced to eat the bread, ugh it was so stale! It was certainly over 1 month old!

Giovanni took out the glass with water and took the glass's edge on Ash's mouth, he poured water into Ash's mouth.

Ash gulped the water but directly as Giovanni drew up the gag over Ash's mouth again and smiled.

"Well it was nice?" He asked as he walked towards the door, he stopped at the door and smiled.

"Your days are numbered small. When my men find the temple, the fun will begin." Then he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Ash: Yikes, Giovanni gives me chills!**

**BannanGodis: I know he is .. horrible!**

**Misty: Why barely got me and Brock join?**

**Brock: Misty stop complaining, we will be a more significant role in the next chapter. Right?**

**Giovanni: MOHAHAHAHA!**

**BannanGodis: …. Wow…..**

**Brock: Write reviews, more reviews! :)**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**


	18. Magic Shop

**Hi .. I want to apologize for that it has taken a while to write this chapter, was "busy". I have read and been looking around for more good stories and so I started writing a One Shot called "Ash's Father Return" So far, I have come to 7944 words and I'm not even in the "near" finished, type in the middle of the story(Read my profile if you want to know what it is about)**

* * *

**Pikacratf: Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth have to be careful, one wrong step and they're screwed. I understand that you are tired, if you've recently returned from London, so I'm waiting patiently for the next chapter in your story. September? it's sort 1-2 months until September .. Well .. They say the "Are you waiting for something good, then you're never too long." In August? it would be wonderful! It's almost August! :)  
-Your tired friend BannanGodis.  
(Have no cakes but have watermelon)**

**awolflover2: I'm glad thatyou think about this story, and I think my twists make the story more exciting! Hmm .. People from the future .. Maybe throw in some from the future, but you just gave me a wonderful idea for the sequel (if there is any)! Thanks so much for that idea! :3**

**Ash:**** BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**Ash ~ 14,5 (pretty muscular)  
Brock ~ 17  
Misty ~ 15  
Giovanni ~ 39  
Butch ~ 25  
Cassidy ~ 24**

**The lost Aura Prince~  
Magic Shop  
Ca.18 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

Ash struggled against the chains that held him, he had been trying to free himself for several hours. It had almost been a week now since he was captured. Ash was beginning to lose the hope ..

Ash stared out through the bars of the door and could see a light and could hear footsteps .. it could only mean one thing, Giovanni was coming.

Ash had gambled right. Giovanni threw the door open, the light from the halls wowed Ash. But it was not only Giovanni who came in, it was also Cassidy and Butch.

Cassidy took out a rag and poured on a smelly liquid, she slowly walked up to Ash.

Cassidy pulled down the cloth and took Ash and forced the cloth with the smelly liquid over Ash's mouth and nose, Ash tried to pull his head away but he felt that all his energy into his body became weaker and weaker .. Ash began to feel sleepy.

"Sweet dreams, Prince of Aura." Were those last words Ash heard before everything went black.

Cassidy moved away the cloth from Ash's face. Giovanni smiled smugly.

Butch took out a key and freed Ash's hands away from the chains. Ash fell forward/ Butch caught him and put him down gently on the floor.

"Bind the boy's hands and arms twice, and put on a new gag over his mouth." Giovanni threw four ropes to Butch, Butch took one of the ropes and began tying Ash's hands close together.

As Butch continued to bind Ash, he did it as carefully as possible, he did not want the boy to escape.

When Butch had tied Ash's hands and arms, he put a sponge into Ash's mouth and put a rag in front of the mouth, so that Ash could not spit out the sponge.

Giovanni watched as Butch tied the last Aura Guardian, when he remembered the boy's feet. He could run away.

"Bind up his feet too, I do not want him to run away."

"Yes sir." Butch began bind Ash's feet close together, when Ash was completely bound and hooded Butch threw Ash over his shoulder and Cassidy, Butch and Giovanni went out of the cell.

Giovanni, Butch and Cassidy went outside and walked over to a wagon. They went into the cart.

Butch sat down next to Ash and Giovanni sat next to Ash, Ash was now between Giovanni and Butch. Cassidy had to drive the wagon.

_"Soon, Cyrus, I have met your goal you had."_ Thought Giovanni as he stared at the unconscious boy who was next to him.

* * *

Misty (held in Togepi), Brock, Pikachu and Meowth had been hunting for Ash all day, but they did not find a single small sign of where they might have taken Ash.

Misty started thinking .. It is said that there was an old woman in the village who could use magic .. maybe just maybe she could help.

"Have you heard about the old lady who lives in the village, it is said that she can use dark and light magic."

"I think I've heard of it .. The king's guards are too scared to go near the house, only those who are truly desperate will get there." Explained Brock with a shiver in your spine.

"I think we're desperate." Meowth sighed, all nodded.

"Let's go, follow me."

Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth came into the village, everything looked so desolate out. No happy children playing, no sound of any Pokémon and it was dead silent.

"There it is." Misty pointed to a sign that read "Magic shop" sign was old and worn out.

Misty, Brock, Meowth and Pikachu walked hesitantly into the shop. there were spiders pretty much everywhere. It smelled like old aunt in the whole affair, rats ran around on the floor and so the planks on the floor creaking with every step you take.

They walked up to the counter and saw a small bell, ring the bell, there was a small black spider.

Brock poked away the spider and clicked on the clock, a few seconds later, they hear someone coming.

The person who came was an old lady who had a big dent on the back, had lots of big nasty warts on the face, a large pointed nose, she barely had any teeth in her mouth and if she had it so be it yellow, her skin was wrinkled and so was her skin pale, she probably had not been out of the store in a long time.

"What nice with some customers, my name is Margaret." Said Margaret, her voice was so old .. And she spit a lot when she talked.

Pikachu said Margaret resembled an old witch, so he hid behind Misty.

"Look around the store, tell me if you want any help."

"What have you to offer? .. If magic .." Misty hesitated to tell them last words, when Misty said "magic" so the lady got a smile.

"Well I have plenty, but I must warn., Magic is not free."

Brock threw up a large bag of silver coins, the woman opened the bag and smiled.

"What I have to offer is to see the cards into the future, see the present in a different location, I can foretell the future era and so I can make potions., This bag of money gives you the whole package!"

"Then I want to see where-" Brock interrupted by Margit.

"Calm down .. First we have to go into the magic room." Said Margaret, when she began to walk behind the counter, all followed the woman into a room with lots of .. weird things.

The lady sat on a chair in front of a large globe, Misty, Brock, Meowth and Pikachu sat in front of Margit.

"Now pray something and the globe will show you."

"I want to know where Ash Ketchum is, Prince of Kanto." Said Brock, he missed no detail .. He did not want anyone else to come forward in the sphere.

The globe began to glow, when they looked into the globe saw them Ash .. Ash was bound and hooded conceived, he sat between a guy they had just seen in the woods once and Giovanni.

The image disappeared and the globe stopped glowing.

"It was the first, the next question?"

"What will happen if we do not have time to stop them from taking Ash to the temple?" Asked Misty, she was afraid of what might happen.

The sphere began to glow again and a new image appears.

The picture shows that Ash's hands and legs were chained to the floor, Ash stood in the middle of a temple and inside a square. Ash tried to scream for help but gag made it barely could be heard, the chains that held Ash began to glow bright blue.

Ash's eyes began to glow blue and his fighting became worse, Ash stood in the square began to glow blue.

Blue sparks came from Ash's body, Ash began to glow blue.

Then Ash began to shine so strongly that they had to look away when the lights went low, Ash was on the floor ... Dead.

The globe ended shine.

Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Meowth looked with horror, Ash died..?

"Hmm .. It was number two .. Next question?"

"Is there only one left now .. See our destiny?" Asked Brock, Margaret nodded.

Brock, Meowth and Pikachu walked out of the deal but Misty stopped and walked up to the woman.

"You want to ask .. -"

"You want to know who the prince will marry?" Misty blushed, the woman sighed and globe began to glow again.

Misty stared into the bowl and saw a human form began to form, Misty saw that the woman had orange hair ..

Just when the globe would show his face so

"Misty came, Ash needs you!"

Misty ignored the globe and ran to Brock, Meowth and Pikachu.

Margaret sat there alone with a broad smile.

"Poor little children, they will never even know what awaits them."

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes, his weary eyelids and saw that he was sitting in something. Ash looks at his right side, there sat Butch .. Ash looked to his left and sees Giovanni .. Ash starts trying to beat himself free from the ropes that secure him, Giovanni and Butch noticing.

Giovanni takes out a cloth and put on the same smelly liquid as before, Giovanni forced the cloth over Ash's nose. Ash tried to hold his breath and move his head but he needed to get air, Ash breathe through your nose and then becoming increasingly blurred.

Giovanni looked with pleasure while the liquid disappeared and forced Ash to fall into a deep sleep again.

"Sir .. The boy can not escape, why do you want him sleeping?"

"The boy can talk with telepathy and maybe then he calls on the help of his friends, but if he sleeps, he can not call for help." Explained Giovanni when he removed the cloth from Ash's nose.

* * *

Brock, Misty, Meowth and Pikachu searched the woods after Ash, none of them could get out the memories of what Margaret had shown them.

Pikachu raised his ears, he heard something crashing .. It sounded like Rapidashs as tramade with a wagon behind him.

"Pika.!" Warned Pikachu, everyone turned around and realized that something was wrong. They hid behind some bushes. Pikachu had guessed right, it was a wagon.

Brock thought he recognized the cart .. It looked like one of the royal family wagons ..

They crouched down when the cart was right in front of them, the cart stopped right in front of them. What happened? Had them in the wagon seen them?

The blonde woman and the green blue haired them had seen last week went out the cart, but there was another one that went out of the carriage.

The one was the man all the villagers feared the man was Giovanni.

"Sir are you sure about this?"

"Obviously, our little prisoner will be hungry and we are a looong from being there." Giovanni replied with a confident smile, Misty got chills .. She remembered the last time she had seen that smile.

**Flashback**

_A 7 year old Misty, a tall man and a beautiful woman was out in the woods and picked apples for Misty's mother would make her special apple pie._

_Misty, her mother and her beloved father laughed at nothing but then stopped their laughter, they saw a man who assaulted a Caterpie._

_Misty's father reacted at once, he could not bear to see Pokémon suffer._

_Misty's father and the man began to "discuss" tall, the man began to threaten Misty's father with a knife. Her father backed away but did not get away, he was still standing._

_When the fight was over, so was Misty's father on the ground, blood came out of his mouth. The man left Misty's father there, there to die. The man left with a big broad smile, it looked like he liked and enjoyed watching others suffer._

_Misty and her mother ran up to Misty's father, he was breathing heavily._

"_I… Love… You…" Was his last words, his last breath._

_Misty and her mother cried, her mother held her dead husband's body tightly to his chest._

_Misty stared in that direction the man had gone, she would get her revenge ..._

_Some day it will happen._

**Flashback End**

_"The day of vengeance is today."_ Misty thought as she stared at the man who had killed her father.

Brock stared into Giovanni's cold eyes, they had no life in themselves .. Brock began to think of another event that had happened.

**Flashback**

_Brock walked sadly through the silent castle, all the laughter and hubbub was gone .. All the joy had disappeared when Prince Ash and Pikachu had disappeared._

_It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop._

_When Prince Ash had vanished, the prince's deputies had seized power, the deputy was Giovanni._

_Giovanni did not have full control but if the king and queen died Giovanni would get the power, he would become king._

_It had been a month since Ash had been kidnapped, all were feeling down.. Yes but one person, that person was Giovanni!_

_Brock sighed, it was time for the villagers to "complain". Brock went into the throne room and saw ... Giovanni stick a knife in an old man._

_Brock ran to Giovanni and took out the knife, Giovanni stared angrily at Brock._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Shouted Brock, Giovanni just smiled._

_"I can do what I want." Giovanni said casually as he walked away._

_"You're not the king!" Shouted Brock, Giovanni stopped and looked at Brock with a satisfied smile._

_"I will be king, you will never find your great prince." Giovanni spat out the words "Great Prince," Brock frowned._

**Flashback End**

Brock could not understand how he could kill a man like that! Giovanni just walked away casually, as if nothing had happened.

Pikachu stared angrily at Giovanni, Giovanni had always wanted to hurt or kill Ash .. Several times in a row ..

**Flashback**

_Ash was about to begin his fencing training, his opponent was Giovanni._

_Ash and Giovanni swordplay fair and even fight but suddenly began Giovanni smile._

_Giovanni used one of their feet to do that Ash fell to the ground, Giovanni began trying to stab Ash. Ash managed to roll away._

_The guards cut off the "training," Giovanni said he thought that the prince needed a real challenge as he "raised" levels. The guards accepted the apology._

_Giovanni left with a smile, Pikachu saw it and growled._

**Flashback End**

Pikachu knew that Giovanni had tried to kill Ash that day. After that day never left Pikachu Ash's side, he did not want to Giovanni would try something again.

Giovanni, Cassidy and Butch left the cart. Pikachu, Meowth, Misty and Brock ran to the cart and looked inside, everyone gasped.

There was the person they had been looking for all week.

There was Ash.

They could not believe it, they had found him! They had found him!

They had found Ash.

The last Aura Guardian.

* * *

**Ash: I barely got to be in your story!**

**BannanGodis: Stop complaining, in the next chapter, you will (probably) be with much more!**

**Cassidy:BannanGodis apologize for this chapter took a long time to update. She has not had the urge with this chapter, but she hopes that you will like it!**

**BannanGodis: Just so you know I will go on holiday on August 10, will not have the internet back then.**

**Misty: So you are going to leave us!**

**BannanGodis: N-No…**

**Brock: Can I get a girlfriend? Please?**

**BannanGodis: I can admit that I can be evil but I'm not so bad..**

**Brock.. You can just said "No."**

**Meowth: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**BannanGodis: Please reviews, really need them for the next chapter! Ash and Co. will come to Aura Temple!**


End file.
